A taboo love 2: generation
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Here you go guys the long awaited sequel to A taboo love, Meloney Wilde is now grown up and he's making his way through life with new friends and the same discrimination. I don't owe Zootopia this is a fan base parody Zootopia belongs to Disney
1. Chapter 1

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Here you go guys the long awaited sequel to A taboo love, sorry it took so long to post the story but I had a recent lost in my family and I've been really depressed.

Chapter one: years pass

Meloney Wilde was not like any other mammal in Zootopia he was a hybrid the first to be born in a hundred fifty years and cause he was different many mammals discriminated against him and his kind but that didn't bother Meloney he had been taught by his mother and father that even though there were mammals that hated him, his siblings and all the other hybrids he shouldn't listen or care what a bunch of bigots thought about him.

Now Meloney was nineteen years old still living with his family while attending college where he studied criminal psychology and the interpretation of law so he could become a police officer just like his mom and dad who he had idolized since he was a small child "Mel it's time to get up" Judy Wilde said lightly rapping her knuckles against her oldest son's bedroom door "aaaahhhhh damnit mom you know I don't have class till one" the first hybrid groaned refusing to get up cause he had been up till three in the morning studying "you promised to drive Harrison to school remember?" Mrs. Wilde reminded Meloney who started mumbling something under his breath "what was that?" Judy asked putting a bit of a threat in her voice in order to scare her son.

"Why can't Harrison take the bus?, me, Adrian and Melanie all did and we're all fine" Meloney whined not wanting to get up cause all he wanted was to get some more sleep "there's no way Harrison is taking the bus he's eight and I don't want him running off or get kidnapped" Judy told Meloney telling him that there were still mammals who hated their family for having children together "mom I know you love us but you're starting to border on the overprotective" the nineteen years old hybrid complained understanding why his mom wanted to protect her children since they were the first hybrid family in Zootopia and many religious groups hated them.

"Meloney Samuel Wilde get up now or I'll come in there and force you to get up" the forty three year old female rabbit warmed her son slowly turning the door knob "come on mom you know those kinds of threats don't work on me anymore" the oldest of the Wilde children told his mother rolling over in his bed so he could go back to sleep.

Judy came into Meloney's room and yanked the young hybrid's blanket off in one quick pull "seriously mom?" Meloney snapped sitting up and stared annoyingly at his mother who just gave him a smug little smile "I told you to get up didn't I?" Judy replied tossing the blanket into the laundry basket so she could wash it later "yeah but you could let me have like ten more minutes of sleep" the young male hybrid said angrily getting out of his bed and stood up now just as tall as his father.

"Well to bad mister man Harrison is down stairs right now eating breakfast so I want you dressed and down stairs before he's done" Judy instructed her oldest child giving him a quick hug before picking up Mel's laundry basket and carried it off "mom ordering you around again?" Adrian Wilde asked just as their mother was leaving Meloney's bedroom "not exactly more she's making me full fill a promise I made to her" Meloney answered careful what he said cause their mom could probably hear them from down the hall.

"Welcome to the club kiddo you should get use to being ordered around by the female you decide to marry" Nick Wilde laughed now standing in the doorway of Meloney's room "you're an expert in that aren't you dad?" Adrian commented with a smartass tone in his voice which he inherited from his smartass dad "no I just know better then to argue with you're mom" Nick told his sons having had many arguments with his wife in the time they been married and knew when to back down "to be fair dad mom isn't like any other female in the city" Meloney reminded his father fully aware of how his mother had been the first rabbit police officer in Zootopia and the first prey mammal to be in an open relationship with a predator along with having the first hybrid born in a hundred fifty years "god knows that's true you're mom is the kind of female who knows exactly what she wants and she'll stick to it" Nick laughed loving how his wife was so determined even if others told her what she was doing was impossible.

"That sounds like mom" both Meloney and Adrian said together having seen for themselves how stubborn their mother was "what sounds like mom?" Melanie Wilde asked stopping to see what was going on in her older brother's bedroom "we were talking about how your mom tends to do things despite what many mammals thought" Nick told his only daughter who was inspiring to be a police officer like her father who didn't like the idea of her being a cop and dealing with Zootopia's criminal scum.

Melanie was the same height and had a similar athletic build as her mom still having creamy tan fur and white spots over both her blue eyes and she was just like her dad smart, cunning, sarcastic, confident and Melanie was stunningly beautiful which got the attention of many of the males in her school to the displeasure of her father "will mom still has a lot to prove even after being on the force for over a decade I mean there are mammals who think rabbits shouldn't be a cop" the only female hybrid in the family stated wondering how mammals would react when she and Meloney joined the ZPD "will you guys get out of my room I have to get dress" Meloney told his father and siblings pushing them out of his room "jeez Mel you can just ask" Adrian said before Meloney shut the door in his face.

Meloney came into the dining room wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark blue jeans "you ready Harrison" the nineteen year old college student asked a dark brown eight year old hybrid child with rabbit ears, a fox muzzle and hazel eyes who was giving his bowl to their mother who was washing the dishes "yeah I just need to get my backpack" Harrison replied running back over to the dining and picked up his bag.

Even though Meloney was eleven years older then Harrison the youngest of the Wilde children idolize his oldest brother cause he had always been there for Harrison when he needed Meloney's help with either his school work or when he was having a problem with a bully who was picking on him cause he was a hybrid.

Meloney drove his dad's old blue convertible even if his mom hated seeing him drive what she called a death trap on wheels even though Meloney had made some repairs and upgrades to the car but that didn't help Mrs. Wilde from worrying about him or her other children when ever they were in the convertible "be careful you two please for the love of god" Judy said putting her paws together to say a little prayer for her sons "yeah we will mom" Meloney called back giving his mother a carefree wave as he and Harrison headed out.

"You need to stop worrying about the boys that car is perfectly safe" Nick told his wife just before he bit his piece of bacon in half "the hell it is that car is dangerous" Judy growled still angry with her husband for giving his convertible to Meloney for his sixteenth birthday "my car is not dangerous your just being a over protective mom" the middle age male fox argued wanting to defend his beloved car from his convertible hating wife.

Judy scowled at her husband who gave her his trademark smile which had gotten him out of trouble more then once "I know I'm being a over protective mother it's my job so please trade in that convertible for something safer" the female gray rabbit pleaded with Nick clearly wanting her children to be safe "even if I did want to trade in the convertible it's not mine anymore remember I turned the title of the car over to Meloney after his birthday" Nick reminded his wife who knew it would be a challenge to convince her nineteen year old son to trade in his father's car.

"I still can't believe you actually kept that old piece of junk it's a heap of crap" Melanie stated clearly jealous she didn't get her dad's car "whoa Mellie there's no need to be mean" Nick gasped hurt that his daughter was insulting his old convertible "I hate to say it dad but that model of car has a lot of safety hazards that caused it to be recalled" Adrian informed his father listing the problems with his dad's old car.

"I'm not listening I'm not listening" Nick repeated covering his ears and hummed Say you say me which had been the song playing when he had told Judy he was in love with her and had been playing when they had they're first dance as husband and wife "oh my god Nick quit acting like a petulant child just because Adrian and Melanie are talking crap about you're car" Judy frowned rolling her violet eyes at how childish her husband was acting "how else am I supposed to act when you start talking shit about my car?" Nick replied lying his head on the table as if he was actually depressed.

Judy sighed before telling her hybrid twins they had to apologize to they're father otherwise he would act depressed all day "seriously mom?" Melanie asked sarcastically apologizing to her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to school "I'll say sorry later I got to get going otherwise I'll miss the bus" Adrian told his parents worming himself out of having to apologize"Adrian Laverne Wilde get back here and give me a kiss goodbye" Judy called after her son who apologized cause he had to catch the bus.

Nick sat up in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest as he listened to the front door opening and closing "it's hard to believe the twins are nearly fifteen where did the time go?" the male fox asked aloud looking up at his wife who was now standing behind him "I know right?, it doesn't seem to long ago I was having them in the bullpen" Mrs. Wilde agreed putting her head atop of her husband's head and put one paw onto the fox's shoulder.

So much had changed in the twenty two years Nick and Judy had known each other from predator/prey couples being allowed to get married to the hybrid population climbing from a few dozen to almost three hundred and there being laws set up to protect the predator/prey couples and they're children from being discriminated against.

Mrs. Wilde sat next to her husband who looked at her wondering what she was going to say "Nick can you believe we've been married for nearly seventeen years we should go somewhere for our next anniversary" Judy remarked suggesting they go back to Fiji or some other Caribbean island "it sounds great carrots but how would we pay for it specially since we have four kids one's nineteen, two are fifteen and one is eight you really think it's wise to leave them alone with the house fifty bucks says we come back and the house will be destroyed" Nick grinned having the feeling if they did go on vacation their children would throw a party and wreck the house.

Judy told her husband that he needed to learn to trust their children but the male fox reminded his wife about the time Meloney had thrown a big house party after claiming he needed to study for SAT while he, Judy, Adrian,Melanie and Harrison had gone to Bunnyborrow to visit Judy's family and when they had returned the house was in ruins "Mel paid for that remember we had him do sixty hours of community service and tell us every single kid that came to the party names that way we could inform they're parents what they had done and made them do community service too" Judy said having been so disappointed by what Meloney had done that she thought she might never trust him again.

"May I remind you our son became a man at that party" Nick laughed having felt overwhelming pride in his oldest son when he found out Meloney had lost his virginity to his girlfriend at that time but he had been still mad the seventeen year old ruin the house "I don't care he still destroyed the house while drinking alcohol!" Judy snapped pissed that her husband was condoning underage drinking and having unprotected sex "come on carrots didn't you ever go to a teenage house party?...oh wait of course not cause you're the party pooper who can't have any fun" Nick commented singing the party pooper song to annoy his wife who told him if he didn't stop his singing he find himself sleeping on the couch for the next month.

"Jeez carrots your no fun anymore you know that?" Nick told his wife who reminded him that she was the boss of the house and it was best not to annoy her "hahahahahah you're the boss my ass" the middle aged male fox laughed off putting his paws on his hips and puffed out his chest to establish his place as the dominant male of the family "you're damn right I'm the boss" Judy argued puffing out her own chest and stared eye to eye with her husband of fifteen years.

Nick and Judy didn't actually care who was the dominant spouse cause they were not just another couple they were the first predator/prey couple who's love was so strong that no mammal could or would ever break them apart "well boss we should get going or we're be late for work" Nick told his wife wrapping his arms around his wife's mid section and put his paws on the rabbit's ass cheeks so he could fondle them "we could if you could learn to keep your paws to yourself Mr. Wilde" Judy smirked loving the fact that even after being together for nearly twenty years her husband still found her sexually appealing.

"What can I say even after all these years you've still have an fantastic ass" Nick smiled giving his wife's ass a quick hard slap "ow you dirty bastard that hurt" Mrs. Wilde gasped giving her husband a playful punch in the side then kissed him on the lips.

Later that day

After Meloney had finished his classes he went to his job at a local record shop that sold classic rock 'n' roll, R&B, soul, jazz and many other kinds of music and the hybrid loved the job cause he loved music and like his father Meloney Wilde had a outstanding singing voice although he was more of a baritone while his dad was a bass and his mom was a tenner ?you remind me I live in a shell safe from the past and doin' okay but not very well no jolts, no surprises, no crisis arises my life goes along as it should it's all very nice, but not very good? Meloney sang while he was putting up some of the new records that had been brought in the day before.

"And I'm ready to take a chance again ready to put my love on the line with you been livin' with nothing to show for it you get what you get when you go for it and I'm ready to take a chance again with you" the nineteen year old hybrid continued to sing not noticing that a female arctic fox with piercing emerald eyes in the next isle over was watching and listening to him "you've have a very lovely singing voice" the vixen said in a timid voice blushing as if she had never talk to a male "thanks my mom and dad made sure I had a deep love of all kinds of music and taught me all I needed to know to be a good singer" Meloney replied introducing himself to the arctic fox who told him her name was Madelyn Marshall.

"I know that name…your in prof. Joseph's criminal psychology class at Zootopia University right?" Madelyn stated trying to recall where she knew Meloney from "yeah I am I'm studying to be a police officer like my parents" the future ZPD officer replied not hiding his ambition of wanting to be a cop "I'm studying criminal psychology cause I plan on being an prosecutor like the rest of my family who have been prosecutors for the last three generations" the arctic vixen told this male who didn't look like he was a fox cause he didn't have a long tail but a short fluffy one like a rabbit making her think some kind of accident befell the male.

"May I ask what happen to your tail?" Madelyn asked hoping she wasn't over stepping her bounds by asking such a personal question "I was born with this tail I'm a hybrid in fact I was the first born in the last hundred fifty years" Meloney answered having never been ashamed of his parentage "wait you're that Meloney Wilde oh god I'm sorry if my question sounded inappropriate" the piercing emerald eyed vixen apologized realizing her question had been rude "don't worry about it I get that question a lot more then you think" the nineteenth year old hybrid stated carefully not bother by the inquiry about his tail.

After Madelyn apologized again she and Meloney talked for a while finding that they had the same taste in music, movies and books "I swear to god back when I was little my old man would play classic rock 'n' roll to help me sleep" Meloney told his new friend as he continued putting away the new records "my dad did the exact same thing when I was a kid" Madelyn laughed girlishly amazed that Meloney's dad had done the same thing as her father.

Meloney couldn't help but notice that Madelyn was quite beautiful, had a great personality and didn't seem to care that he was a hybrid which was something the nineteen year old hadn't ever found in any female he had met except his ex girlfriend who dumped him cause he had his mind set on being a cop like his parents.

"I know this might be a bit sudden but would you like to go see a movie or have dinner with me this Friday?" Meloney asked unable to stop himself from blushing from embarrassment "sure that sounds like fun" Madelyn smiled blushing as well cause she hadn't expected to be asked out so suddenly "alright that great, how about we trade numbers so we can figure out what movie we should go see" Mel smiled stunned that Madelyn agreed to go on a date with him "good idea" the piercing emerald eyed arctic fox agreed reaching into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper so she could write down her cellphone number.

As Meloney pocketed Madelyn's number the hybrid could hear some of his coworkers snickering nearby causing the nineteen year old to look over at them and mouthed for them to shut they're mouths or he'd shove them into a box and give them a one way trip to China "oh come on Mel can't we cheer you on when you finally get a date" a weasel called from the other side of the store well out of the reach of his hybrid coworker "shut it Davis" Meloney snapped apologizing to Madelyn for how childish his coworkers were.

"It's ok your friends seem like they only want to help" Madelyn giggled covering her mouth with her paw which made her look all the more cuter and made Meloney's heart speed up a little "uh yeah they do but sometimes they tend to poke they're noses where they don't belong" Meloney smiled feeling his face getting warmer.

"Hey I an't paying you smocks to stand around lallygagging get to work!" a male red fox a little older then Nick's age barked at his employees when he came out of the back of his store and saw his workers standing around "sorry Mr. Walker" all the record store employees apologized all at once quickly going back to their job all except Meloney who could lie to his boss and tell him he was helping Madelyn find a certain record "Mel are you done putting those Billy Manilow's records away?" Mr. Walker asked his only hybrid employee who nearly dropped the records in his paws and made Madelyn let out another girlish giggle "almost Mr. Walker I was just helping this customer" the male hybrid lied to his boss giving Madelyn the Wilde family's signature smile causing the arctic vixen to smile and blush even harder at the charm and confidence Meloney had shown her.

Meloney and Madelyn talked about they're love of music, the different kinds of movies they liked and why they chose the careers they had picked all the while Meloney went about his work "to tell you the truth I'm kind of like you both my parents are cops and I figure I'd do the same thing it's the least I can do for my mom and dad given everything they sacrificed for me and my fellow hybrids" Mel explained telling Madelyn about how just before he was born a religious zealot had tried to murder his mother cause she was having a child with a fox.

"I remember being told by my dad about how a lot of predator/prey couples and they're kids were being attacked all over Zootopia" Madelyn frowned as she was looking at a old album that had been around since the seventies "yeah my mom and dad were super busy back then and they taught me to never judge a mammal just because they want to live a life different from mine" Meloney commented having taken that lesson to heart ever since he was a toddler.

"So what about you?, do you really want to become a prosecutor? I mean it's not really a job for a pretty girl like you" Mel said putting on the charm he inherited from his father and grandfather "I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself" Madelyn replied looking right into Meloney's violet eyes while playfully flipping through some records.

Meloney had never felt such a powerful connection with his last girlfriend then he did now talking to Madelyn he felt a kinship with the arctic fox that seem to come naturally to him but he didn't say anything about it cause there was a chance Madelyn didn't feel the same way and the nineteen year old hybrid didn't want to ruin a good thing "how long have you been working here at this record store?" the vixen asked as she and Meloney were walking around the back of the store "I've been working here since I was fourteen, Mr. Walker is an old friend of my dad's back when he was a con artist before he met my mom" Mel answered giving Madelyn a small peep into his background.

"Didn't they make a movie about how you're parents saved Zootopia from that crazy as shit sheep?...man what was her name?" Madelyn asked lightly hitting the side of her head to try and remember the one time mayor of Zootopia "Bellwether her name was Dawn Bellwether I would never forget that name cause it was thanks to her my parents met" Meloney told the vixen having heard about the former mayor since the day he was born.

"So you owe you're very existents to this Bellwether lady?" the arctic fox partly smiled walking up the isle while moving her hips side to side clearly flirting with Meloney who couldn't keep his violet eyes off Madelyn's ass "no bad Meloney keep your eyes off her nice round ass" the first hybrid told himself ripping his eyes away from Madelyn's butt and back up to the vixen's face "didn't your mother teach you not to stare at a female's butt without her permission" Madelyn commented looking back at Meloney with a seductive little smile.

Meloney apologized for looking at Madelyn's butt without her say so but the vixen told him she had only been messing with him before she started laughing "god now I know how my mom felt when my dad messed with her" the oldest of the Wilde children said aloud joining Madelyn in the laughter.

"Mel stop flirting with that female and get to work!" Mr. Walker shouted from the other side of the store threatening to send Meloney home if he didn't do his job "sorry about my boss but he's right I really should get back to work I'll call or text you after I get off" the violet eyed nineteen year old hybrid told Madelyn who agreed cause she didn't want Meloney to get in trouble with his boss "bye Meloney I'll see you later" Madelyn replied giving Meloney a cute little smile and a wave good bye.

A few hours later

Meloney got into his convertible and pulled out his cellphone and the piece of paper with Madelyn's number out of his pocket looking at it for a minute wondering if the arctic vixen would pick up "come on Wilde grow some balls and call her" the male hybrid thought frustrated with how he was being a damn coward "she likes you despite the fact you're a hybrid" Meloney said having seen how Madelyn hadn't seem to care he was half fox and half rabbit.

Madelyn: hey I'm glad you kept your word.

Meloney: it's a good thing I did I'd hate to let you down.

Madelyn: well aren't you the charmer?

Meloney: what can I say it comes naturally.

Madelyn: bet you inherited that charm from you're father.

Meloney: come on I didn't inherit all my charm from my dad some of it came from my mom but most of it is just me.

Madelyn: oh well that's good I like a male who has his own set of charm.

Meloney: really?, and what else do you look for in a male? I'm only asking to make sure I don't let you down.

Madelyn: well like I said I want a male who's charming but I want him to be kind, honest, funny, caring and have a sense of justice that won't give in to popular opinions.

Meloney: I'm definitely funny there's no doubt about that and I try to be as honest as I can be, I do care about mammals that's why am becoming a cop that and I want to see that the unjust be brought to justice.

Madelyn: are you just saying this so I'll go out with you Mr. Wilde?

Meloney: of course not it's like I said I'm an honest guy and I have no reason to lie to you miss Marshall.

Madelyn: I'm glad to hear that listen I got to go my roommate is home and if she finds out I have a date she'll torture me with questions till I tell her about you.

Meloney: and what's wrong with you telling you're roommate about me?, is it because I'm a hybrid?

Madelyn: oh god no I don't care you're a hybrid but my roommate is from a family who are in a big anti predator/prey group and if she finds out you're a hybrid she'll go on a rampage about how the hybrids are abominations and all that shit I'm thinking of telling her to leave cause I'm sick of hearing her racist shit plus she's kind of a bitch.

Meloney: I'm surprised there's any of those guys left there laws limited they're activity a lot because they all go around committing hate crimes against my kind and mammals like my parents.

Madelyn: unfortunately my roommate's family is in one of the anti predator/prey groups who were smart and don't go around attacking hybrids and their families, they just hold big hate rallies in public places.

Meloney: text me the name of the group and I'll make sure my parents keep an eye on them to make sure they an't doing anything shady.

Meloney and Madelyn talked for a minute longer before they ended their conversation "maybe I shouldn't of asked for that group's name now I look as bad as they do" the nineteen year old hybrid thought worried he looked like he was hunting down every anti predator/prey group he could find in revenge for what they tried to do to his family so as a precaution Meloney texted Madelyn and told her she didn't have to tell him the group's name if she didn't want too.

For the rest of his drive home Meloney thought about his talk with Madelyn in the record store and just now on the phone and wondered how long the arctic vixen would wait to tell her roommate she was going on a date with the first hybrid to be born in the last hundred fifty years and felt sorry for Madelyn cause she would have to listen to a racist rant from a bigot with a closed mind.

"Whoa someone's in a good mood" Nick stated when his oldest son came into the house with a big smile on his muzzle "did you get a promotion or something?" the male red fox asked wanting to know why Meloney seemed to be in such a happy mood "no I didn't get a promotion but something pretty awesome did happen" Meloney replied leaving his answer ambiguous "oh really?, and what exactly was that awesome thing?" Nick inquired using his twenty years of police experience to ply the information out of his oldest child.

Meloney sat on the couch that was next to his father's favorite armchair "I met this girl she's amazing and I got a date with her this Friday" the nineteen year old hybrid told his father wishing he had a picture of of Madelyn to show Nick.

"Laid on some of that Wilde charm on her did you?" Nick laughed not surprised that his son was able to charm the female he met at work "who laid some charm on whom?" Judy asked only hearing what her husband had said "apparently our son has a date with a female this Friday" the middle aged red fox answered clearly proud of his son "really what's her name?" Mrs. Wilde smiled finding out more about Madelyn and how she seem to get along with Meloney so well.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter two: long lasting

"Are you really planning to wear that for you're date?" Judy said dishearteningly coming into her oldest son's bedroom and saw Meloney wearing a black dress shirt, a blood red neck tie, a black suit vest, black pants, socks and black shoes along with a black dress jacket "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?, I look great" Meloney replied looking himself over in the full size mirror in his bedroom "don't get me wrong you do look nice but your just going to a movie, don't you think you're a bit over dressed?" Judy smiled wiping away a tiny bit of dandruff off her son's shoulder.

Meloney looked himself over trying to decide weather or not he should change his clothes or keep wearing what he had on "ok you might have a point I am bit over dress" the hybrid omitted pulling off his dress jacket and tie tossing them onto his bed "really Mel your just gonna leave them on you're bed so they can get wrinkles pick those up and put them away I shouldn't have to tell you this your nineteen for god's sake" Judy snapped at her son pointing at the jacket and tie on the bed ordering Meloney to put away his clothing "I wish you stop treating me like a kid mom" the oldest of the Wilde children complained as he did as he was told.

"I wouldn't have to if you pick up after yourself (sigh) you're as bad as your father when it comes to cleaning up after yourself" Judy stated letting out a long sigh cause she had been hoping Meloney would be better then her husband when it came to keeping his room neat and tidy "come on mom dad isn't that bad" Meloney told his mother who gave him a very skeptic look cause she knew better.

"Believe me Mel back when me and your dad started living together I must of told him to pick up after himself like a hundred times everyday" Judy informed her son as he was hanging up his dress jacket in his closet "it probably didn't help that you were pregnant did it?" Nick said now standing just inside Meloney's bedroom "you got that right between yelling at you to pick up your crap and my swollen ankles I nearly lost my mind" Judy chastised her husband giving the fox a little smile telling him that even though she yelled at him all the time she still loved him.

The first predator/prey couple shared a long passionate kiss in front of they're first born child who wrinkled his nose at the site of his parents making out "aaahhh god if your planning on doing that you mind doing it in your own room?" Meloney requested not needing the mental image of his mom and dad having sex.

"Stop you're belly aching kiddo if it wasn't for us making out you wouldn't be here" Nick stated giving his son the smile Meloney had inherited "I know that but still why in my freaking room" Meloney argued with his father demanding his parents leave his room so he could finish getting ready for his date "so that's why your all dressed up?, why didn't you tell me you had a date?" Nick scoffed now noticing what his son was wearing "cause dad we're only going to see a movie it's nothing special" the violet eyed hybrid told his father as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Nick couldn't help but see a lot of his teenage self inside Meloney only the hybrid had a more of a stoicism about him mostly because growing up had been tougher on him because so many mammals hated him because he was different and the ignorant fear that what is different "Meloney you should take this girl out to eat after the movie romance her a bit" Nick said suggesting to his son he take his date to a nice restaurant to show her the Wilde's charm "I would love to wine and dine Madelyn but I don't exactly have a fortune five hundred job" Meloney reminded his father wishing he had the money to show Madelyn a good time.

Seeing the opportunity to help his son out Nick reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it "here kiddo take this just don't go to crazy all right I don't need to go bankrupt just because you want to impress this girl" the male red fox instructed his oldest son as he handed Meloney his credit card "seriously dad are you messing with me?" Meloney asked taking the card cautiously from his dad and put it in his own wallet "cause the last time you gave me you're credit card I had a party and almost destroyed the house" the nineteen year old hybrid continued kind of regretting betraying his parents's trust then again he had lost his virginity at the party so it was kind of worth it "oh I remember but instead of you destroying the house you can destroy a hotel room" Nick stated laughing at his own joke while his wife's stared at him dumbstruck at what he was implying.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde our son is not having sex with Madelyn they've only known each other a couple days and you shouldn't encourage Meloney to want to rush his relationship with this vixen" Judy snapped cuffing her husband in the back of his head "ow I wasn't encouraging Mel to sleep with Madelyn or even try anything like that it was a joke" Nick frowned rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"You shouldn't joke like that you'll give Mel the wrong idea" Judy chastised Nick who took a step away from her so the female rabbit couldn't hit him again "mom I'm not planning to have sex with Madelyn I want to get to know her first before we do anything" Meloney told his mother who looked relieved that her son was taking things slow with his date "I'm proud of you Mel" Judy smiled giving her son a big hug around his mid section while his dad just stood by "thanks mom" Meloney replied returning the hug glad he could make his mother proud of him even after his colossal fuck up.

Nick to was proud of his son seeing that Meloney had grown a lot in the three years since he had thrown the unauthorized party and probably could trust his son not to do something stupid while he was on his date with Madelyn.

Twenty five minutes later

Meloney turned onto the street Madelyn lived on finding that all the apartments were the kind of places Meloney couldn't afford to live at even if he sold every organ in his body on the black market and his body to science "holy shit" the young hybrid gasped bending his neck so he could look up at the top of the apartments "Christ I bet rent here is more then the mortgage for the house" Meloney thought guessing the rent for one of these apartments went for thirteen to fifteen hundred dollars a month if not more then that.

As he was getting closer to Madelyn's apartment Meloney couldn't help but notice how stuck up the mammals in this neighborhood looked acting as though they were better then everyone else "what a bunch of douche bags" Meloney thought aloud seeing that many of the mammals he passed were giving his convertible a look of disgust cause his car wasn't new.

Just as Meloney was pulling up to Madelyn's apartment the arctic vixen was coming out of the building wearing a aqua blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans "hi Meloney, did you have to wait long?" Madelyn said as she was getting into the car "no I just got here" Mel replied putting his convertible into drive and pulled away from the apartment "where did you find this old thing?" Madelyn smiled lovingly running her paw on the dashboard "I got her from my dad right after I got my driver's license" the first hybrid answered patting the stirring wheel in appreciation.

"I bet your mom didn't appreciate the gift?" Madelyn giggled taking notice that the old convertible's dashboard was in need of some repairs "you could say that" Meloney replied telling his date how his mother went on a angry rant about how the convertible was a death trap on wheels and should have been dispose of back when Meloney was a baby "you make it sound like your mom doesn't have any real appreciation for vintage cars" the arctic vixen laughed wondering why any mammal couldn't love a classic car like the one Meloney owned.

"Hahahahaha if you ever meet my mom it would be best if you never tell her that otherwise you two might not get along" Meloney laughed knowing his mother wouldn't care weather or not her son's date liked his car "thanks for the advice but it seems a bit soon for me to meet your parents" Madelyn said causing the hybrid in the driver seat to blush "oh uh yeah good point…..anyways after the movie do you want to go get something to eat?" Meloney replied wanting to say something less stupid and embarrassing "sure what do you have in mind" the piercing emerald eyed vixen asked interested to know weather or not Meloney was a carnivore, a vegetarian or a omnivore "well I know this great sushi joint that's near the theater" the hybrid answered wanting to take his date to the same sushi restaurant his parents had their first date at.

Madelyn agreed to the idea of having sushi mostly because she hadn't lived in the area very long and she didn't know where any good restaurants were "so where are you from?" Meloney asked wanting to know more about his date telling her he was born and raised in Zootopia "oh so you're a pure bred city boy then?...me I'm from Tundra Town and I can't tell you how nice it was to get away from the damn cold" Madelyn commented before being asked about her family.

"Oh well as you could probably tell my family is….well off" the arctic vixen explained trying not to say just how well off her family was "by well off you mean rich?, hey I don't care I like you for who you are it doesn't matter to me that you're family is wealthy" Meloney told his date giving her a sincere smile showing her he wasn't lying to her.

Madelyn and Meloney talked a little about their backgrounds although it wasn't really necessary for Meloney mostly because his whole life had been followed and recorded because he had been the first hybrid born in the last hundred fifty years "from what my mom tells me the day I was born there were thousands of reporters, journalist, spectators and protesters at the hospital that the chief of the ZPD at that time had the swat team protecting me and my parents" Meloney said amazed but not surprised he had gotten so much protection even though he had been a new born.

"Speaking of which, when is your birthday? I want to know which one of us is older" Madelyn said being asked why she hadn't just looked Meloney's birthday up before they're date "I thought it would be rude to do such a thing" the vixen continued blushing at the fact she actually hadn't thought about checking when her date had been born "it's March fourteen two thousand and sixteen now it's you're turn when were you born?" Meloney answered having celebrated his birthday a few months ago.

"mine is June the twenty second two thousand and sixteen normally I don't like dating older males but given your really cute and you have a lovely singing voice I'll look past your age just this once" Madelyn smiled blushing almost as hard as her date was "so what about you Madelyn?, tell me about your background do you have any siblings?" Meloney remarked having told his date about him but now he wanted to hear about the vixen "yeah I have a big brother and two little brothers unfortunately I'm the only girl" Madelyn answered telling her date more about her siblings her oldest brother worked at they're father's law firm while her younger brothers were in ninth and eleventh grade "what about your mom and dad what are they like?" Meloney asked wondering what else his date's parents knew about him and his family.

Madelyn told her date that her dad was a very successful prosecutor who barely ever lost a case while her mother was a chief officer of a high end computer building company like Apples and Windows computers "your dad probably knows my parents cause he's had them involved in a few of his cases testifying" Meloney stated trying to think of how his date's dad knew his mom and dad "mmmm it's possible my dad has had a few cases involving hate crimes against predator/prey couples and hybrids" Madelyn agreed lowering the convertible's visor to check her make up.

Meloney and Madelyn saw Get out a movie where a young predator went to meet his prey girlfriend's parents only to find out they were in some kind of crazy cult that switch they're bodies with predators "holy fuck that movie was intense" Madelyn told her date as she and Meloney were walking out of the theater "I'll say the first time I saw that female's family and friends I knew something was fucking wrong" Meloney replied now wondering if his date's family were like the one in the movie but he quickly dismissed the thought cause the chance of Madelyn's family being in some weird cult that did the same thing as in the movie seemed very unlikely.

"Is that because your training to be a police officer?" the beautiful arctic vixen asked playfully as she and her date were walking across the parking lot "partly yeah but I've always had to keep a eye out for those who wanted to kill me so I've gotten a kind of sense of paranoia" Mel explained having dodged death more then once.

When Meloney got into his car he used his cellphone to find the sushi restaurant his parents had gone too before starting the convertible's engine "can I ask what sushi restaurant we're going too?" Madelyn asked wanting to reed some reviews about the restaurant they were heading "it's called Sushi Sushi it's kind of an important restaurant to my family" Meloney told his date telling her that the restaurant had been the place his parents had had they're first date.

It took a little while for Meloney and Madelyn to get to the Sushi Sushi restaurant "man I actually can't remember the last time I been to an hibachi restaurant" Madelyn told her date who was holding the door open for her "me either" Meloney replied following the vixen inside the restaurant "in fact I haven't been to this place since I was twelve" the hybrid continued before telling the waitress at the front podium that he and Madelyn didn't have a reservation so they had to wait till there was a open table.

"Your really going all out on this date aren't you Meloney?" Madelyn said crossing one leg over the other "how are you planning to out do yourself on our next date?" the piercing emerald eyed vixen continued bumping her hip up against Meloney's hip "not sure I can of set the bar high didn't I?" Meloney replied giving Madelyn his family's charming smile "even if you did it didn't really matter I'm having a good time" the arctic vixen told her date putting her paw on middle of his thigh "I'm glad to hear that" Meloney smiled not putting his paw on top of his date's paw cause he didn't want to send the wrong signals.

The unlikely couple didn't have to wait long to be seated ordering a couple sodas since they won't old enough to drink "so you're a Coca-Cola girl no wonder I like you so much" Meloney grinned flashing the vixen his charming smile "yeah I've been drinking the stuff since I was little even though it's not good for me" Madelyn giggled sending a jolt of electricity up and down Meloney's spine "yeah so have I, one time I actually bit my uncle's foot cause he wouldn't let me have a drink from his cola" the violet eyed hybrid laughed having never told anyone that story not even the female he had lost his virginity to who he had once been close too till she decided she didn't want to be with him cause her parents told her to break up with him.

"What does your uncle do?" Madelyn asked leaning one elbow on the table and put her chin on her palm telling Meloney she was all ears "he was a police officer but he was killed in the line of duty back when I was fourteen" Meloney answered his fox like ears flattening against his head as he recalled how heartbroken he had been when he was told his uncle Julius Reese had been killed while on his patrol.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory" Madelyn apologized her own ears falling down along with her shoulders "it's ok I tried to only remember the good times with my uncle…hahaha one time uncle Julius and uncle Marcus took us to the local water park so my mom and dad could get a break from us they bought us a crap load of ice cream and soda the whole day" Meloney chuckled informing his date that yes his uncle was gay but that didn't matter to him he loved his uncles anyways.

"Your uncle sounds like a wonderful guy" Madelyn told her date asking if he had a picture of Julius "yeah I keep a picture of him in my wallet" Meloney replied pulling out his wallet and showed his date a picture of himself at the age of eleven with four male foxes, a heavily pregnant grey female rabbit and two younger hybrids "that's my grandpa Harrison, my dad, my uncle Julius and my uncle Marcus, my mom who was pregnant with my youngest brother Harrison the second and that's Adrian and Melanie" Mel said as he pointed out his different family members telling Madelyn they had been celebrating his birthday when this picture had been taken.

Meloney told Madelyn that his uncle Julius was actually his dad's half brother who was born shortly after his grandfather and grandmother had divorced and had been his dad's partner while his mom was pregnant with him "wow your family is way more interesting then my boring old family" Madelyn remarked as she listened about her date's family members "what about your family?, what are they like?" Meloney asked taking a drink from his glass of coke.

After they ordered their food Madelyn talked about her family telling Meloney how her parents met and some history of her other family members who were in her opinion a bunch of stuck up blue bloods who only cared about they're money and political power only marrying those who could elevate them in Zootopia's high society "jeez and I thought my family life was complicated" the young male hybrid frowned really glad his family actually cared about one another.

"Yeah well at least my mom and dad married cause they loved each other unlike the rest of my family who like to arrange their children's marriage to help they're political and social standing and they don't care if their kids don't like each other" the arctic vixen bitched telling Meloney she would never allow herself to be married off she wanted to pick the male she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Do you really think you're parents would try and force you to marry some guy against your will?" Meloney asked hoping that wasn't the case cause if Madelyn got engaged he couldn't date her anymore "no my mom and dad would never do that to me but I can't say the same thing for my grandparents they're really old school and they don't really care what I want all they want is for our bloodline to remain in the right families" Madelyn growled clearly not on good terms with her grandparents "god damn I hate to say this but your grandparents sound like fucking assholes" Meloney told his date who agreed with him completely.

Madelyn asked Meloney about his grandparents wondering what they were like so that's what Meloney did he told the vixen about how his grandpa Harrison use to be an information broker for the Seven sun syndicate before they came apart from all the in fighting and how his dad's mom was the only mammal in Zootopia who could control her husband while his mom's parents were farmers with more children, grandchildren and great grandchildren then they could count "what do you expect my grandparents are rabbits and they're really good at multiplying" the half rabbit half fox explained not ashamed of who his family was.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was propositioning you I was just joking" Meloney told Madelyn apologizing for making it sound like he was coming on to her sexually "it's ok I get it you can make racist jokes about rabbits and foxes since your half of both" the female fox said giggling at how red her hybrid date's face was.

"Oh god I just made an ass of myself" Meloney said to himself wishing he had thought about what he said before saying it "for a hybrid your really cute when you blush" Madelyn cooed giving Meloney a seductive stare which made the hybrid blush even harder.

To Meloney's relief their hibachi cook showed up "how are you tonight" the cook inquired noticing that the male at his table was blushing like a tomato while his female companion was giggling at him "we're good hehehe" Madelyn replied still giggling at her date who also greeted the cook "let me guess this is a first date?" the cook smiled as he was turning on his stove and put a little oil on it causing a flame to burst from it.

As the hibachi cook was putting the meat onto his grill he asked Meloney and Madelyn how they met trying to help ease the tension "we met at my job while I was putting away some records and we had a lot in common so I decided to ask her out" Meloney replied telling the cook how he and Madelyn both like classic rock 'n' roll and cars.

Meloney ordered steak and halibut while Madelyn ordered chicken and shrimp "you want to try some" the arctic vixen offered holding out a piece of her shrimp to her date "sorry I can't I'm really allergic to shellfish if I even let it touch my tongue my throat will swell up and I'll have to go to the hospital" the nineteen year old hybrid told Madelyn holding his paw up to stop the vixen "oh it's a good thing you told me that otherwise this date would of ended badly" the piercing emerald eyed vixen frowned glad that she hadn't given Meloney any of her food.

"Yeah a trip to a hospital isn't exactly how I would want to end our date plus I'm not a big fan of hospitals cause normally whenever I go there the doctors want to draw my blood" Meloney grimaced knowing the doctors had been fascinated by the fact Meloney was half rabbit and half fox and wanted to look at his DNA to see how it had been possible for two different species to have several healthy children together.

Madelyn was also interested to know how it had been possible for Judy and Nick Wilde to have a child together but unlike the doctors who studied genetics the arctic fox knew it wasn't any of her business to look into that matter "I can bet your father was quite surprised to find out he got your mom pregnant specially since he was a fox and she was a rabbit" the vixen smiled betting the male red fox had been stunned to find out he was going to be a dad "oh yeah he did from what I was told he actually fainted which had been the second time that had happened to him the first time was when he found out he had a daughter from his previous marriage" Mel answered telling his date about his older half sister Tabatha Wilde who was half red and arctic fox.

For a little while Meloney told Madelyn about how his dad had married his high school sweetheart shortly after they graduated high school but it fell apart after a couple years cause his father had a hard time opening up to his ex wife cause the Junior Ranger Scout had tormented him at one of their meetings "that's horrible you're parents didn't make you join the Junior Rangers did they?" Madelyn asked angry and disgusted that the scout leader had allowed such behavior "god no after what had happened to my dad there was no way my parents would let me join that group of assholes" Meloney remarked kind of wishing his mom and dad let him join another youth group but they didn't cause they were afraid for his safety cause there were mammals looking to kill him.

Meloney paid the bill and followed Madelyn out of the restaurant both of them full from their satisfying meals "oh man that was good" Madelyn cheered as she walked next to her hybrid date who was patting his stomach "you got that right we should go back sometime soon" the green eyed nineteen year old half fox half rabbit agreed thinking to himself that if they did come back he would have to save up a couple paychecks if he wanted to afford to feed himself and Madelyn.

"Meloney I have to tell you this was a outstanding date I haven't had this much fun in…actually I don't think I've ever had this much fun on a date" Madelyn said taking Meloney's paw into her own and squeezed it tightly "I'm glad you had a good time Madelyn hopefully we can go on another date, if you want?" Meloney replied letting a bit smile form on his muzzle.

months later

"So how are things with Madelyn?" Judy asked her son as the family was sitting around the dining table eating dinner "their fine we're planning to go go karting on Saturday" Mel told his mother who gave her son an interested stare "that's good but when will we get to meet her?" Mrs. Wilde said passively not wanting to sound like she was nagging him "I don't know mom I mean Madelyn and me haven't been dating that long and I don't know if she'll want to meet you guys so soon" Meloney replied wondering when or if Madelyn would ask him to meet her parents.

"He has a point carrots it might be a bit soon for us to meet this girl I mean I didn't meet your parents till we had been working together for six months" Nick chimed in cutting his piece of pork loin into a smaller piece "I know that Nick but I still want to meet our son's girlfriend heck one day she may become a part of the family" Judy teased enjoying at how red Meloney's face was getting.

"Mom that isn't funny" the oldest of the Wilde children snapped while his younger siblings laughed at him "well excuse me all I want is some grandchildren" Mrs. Wilde smiled evilly but she at taken the joke to far making Meloney slam his paws on the table and walk off "Mel I was joking I'm sorry" Judy tried to apologized but her son ignored her and went up stairs to his bedroom "wow mom I never seen him that angry" Harrison commented having nearly jumped out of his chair when his big brother hit the table "I should go and tell Mel I'm sorry before he decides to break up with Madelyn" the mother of four frowned getting up and sighed not sure how mad Meloney was at her.

"Oh don't over react carrots I seriously doubt Mel will dump his girlfriend just because you joked about wanting grandkids" Nick told his wife putting a paw on his wife's forearm to ensure her their son wouldn't break up with his girlfriend.

Judy found that Meloney had his door close making the female rabbit wonder if her son was on the phone talking to his girlfriend "Mel honey I'm sorry about what I said down stair I shouldn't make you feel like you have to have children" Judy apologized to her oldest child after lightly knocking on his bedroom door "please talk to me Meloney" Mrs. Wilde pleaded hearing motive inside the bedroom.

Suddenly Meloney opened his door clearly having been thinking about what his mother had said to him "listen mom I'm sorry about my out burst I shouldn't of acted like I did when you made that joke about wanting grandchildren" the nineteen year old hybrid apologized to his mother crossing his arms across his chest "I've been thinking mom I'm not sure if I can even have kids I mean my DNA isn't exactly what you would call normal and for all I know I could be sterile" Meloney continued before his mother had the chance to say anything "don't think like that Mel of course you can have children but you shouldn't want them so soon I mean you're to young to start a family of your own and you need to study so you can become a police officer like you've always dreamed" Judy replied putting a paw on her oldest son's shoulder and gave him a caring smile.

"Oh my sweet little baby bear I don't want you to ever give up on your dream of joining the ZPD it's been what you've wanted ever since you were a little boy" the grey rabbit cooed remembering when Mel had been around four or five and had came running up to her telling his mother about how he would be a cop like his mom and dad and put all the bad guys in jail where they belonged "come on mom don't call me that I'm almost twenty for god's sake" Mel told his mother blushing at the personal nickname she had given him back when he was a little kid.

"So what?, I'm your mother and you're always be my little baby bear" Judy smiled hugging the hybrid who returned the sign of affection "if you do meet my girlfriend please for the love of god do not tell her that damn nickname" Meloney ordered his mom who didn't make any promises "please mom you…can…not…tell…..Madelyn…..that….freaking….nickname" Meloney tried to emphasize to his mother not to tell his girlfriend the nickname she had given him.

"Sorry Mel but as you're mom it's my job to embarrass you as much as I can in front of Madelyn in fact I might show her some of you're baby pictures specially the ones where your running around naked" Judy informed her son who looked horrified by the prospect of his girlfriend seeing him naked if even they were old photos "you wouldn't dare" Meloney growled his face was now turning so red Judy was kind of worried he meant pass out "oh I just might" Judy replied before heading back down stairs so she could finish her dinner and wanted to make Meloney wonder weather or not his mother would go through with her threat..

"So how did your conversation with Meloney go?" Nick said now sitting at the dining table by himself with his arms across his chest "it went find turns out our son thinks he is incapable of having children because he's a hybrid" Judy told her husband sitting back in her chair and continued eating her dinner "he could be we won't know till he gets Madelyn pregnant" the middle aged red fox commented grinning at his wife who just rolled her violet eyes.

"I know I said I wanted grandchildren but you do know I was only joking Meloney and Madelyn are far to young to have kids of their own" Mrs. Wilde told her husband just as she was cutting her tofu steak "come on carrots don't you want to hear the foot steps of our grandkids running around the house calling you nanny Judy?" Nick asked with a big grin on his muzzle "of course I do but not so soon Mel and Madelyn need to enjoy their youth before settling down and starting a family unlike us" Judy remarked knowing she hadn't had the same chance to do all she wanted cause she had gotten pregnant at twenty four.

"Don't tell me you regret having Mel?, cause that would be a flat out lie you were so happy when you first got to hold Meloney I thought you would never let him out of you're paws hell I was surprised you even asked me if I wanted to hold our kid" Nick laughed being told by his wife he was right she didn't regret having any of their children.

Nick and Judy had been together for so long that neither of them could actually remember what it was like to wake up in the morning and not have their spouse next to them in they're bed "you know carrots we could sneak out later and have some fun I mean we are off tomorrow and all we have to do is leave the kids a note telling them we're be back tomorrow afternoon" Nick suggested with a wicked smile putting his paw between his wife's legs and started stroking her vagina.

Judy allowed a low purr escape her mouth as her predator husband continue to massage her crotch "yeah feels good doesn't it?" Nick whispered into his prey wife's long ear giving it a soft bite setting a shiver up Judy's spine "stop it Nick what if one of the kids comes in the kitchen and sees you jacking me off" Judy whimpered biting her bottom lip to keep herself from making any loud noises "then we should get to a hotel" the red male fox replied adding a little more pressure on his wife's pussy "god damnit fine" Judy finally agreed standing up and wrote a note to tell their children where they went.

The next morning

Meloney walked into the kitchen scratching his ass while yawning at the same time "hey mom what's for breakfast?" the nineteen year old hybrid asked between another yawn "mom?, uuuhh maybe she decided to sleep in" Meloney thought before noticing a note on the countertop next to the toaster.

Dear kids

Me and your dad went out last night and we won't be back till sometime tomorrow afternoon, Meloney is in charge till we come home and DO NOT WRECK THE HOUSE cause if you do you'll all be grounded for the rest of you're lives.

Love mom and dad

"Ok gross" the oldest of the four hybrids living in the house frowned really not wanting to think about his parents having sex the night before "do you know where mom and dad are they won't in their room" Harrison asked his big brother who crumpled the note in his paw so the youngest of his siblings wouldn't see it "mom and dad left earlier they said they had some errands they needed to run" Meloney lied asking his eight year old brother what he wanted for breakfast "what could be so important that mom and dad would get up early on a Saturday?" Harrison asked as Meloney was cooking him some bacon and scrambled eggs "they probably went to deal with some bills you know grown up stuff" Meloney answered adding a pinch of salt and pepper to the eggs.

Meloney cooked himself and Harrison breakfast leaving Adrian and Melanie to fend for themselves "why didn't you make me and Adrian something?" Melanie asked her big brother when she and her twin brother came into the kitchen and saw Meloney and Harrison eating but there was nothing for her or Adrian.

"Cause you two can make your own food" the nineteen year old hybrid told his only sister who growled at him annoyed that he didn't bothered to make anything for her and her brother "calm down Mellie jeez you and mom jump off the handle for no damn reason" Adrian told his twin sister who shot him a death glare that could kill a small animal "how about you shut the hell up before I castrate you with the fillet knife" the creamy tan fifteen year old female hybrid threatened her older twin brother who knew she wouldn't actually go through with her awful threat "quit your damn arguing before I kick the both of you in rear ends" Meloney snapped making sure he didn't cuss around Harrison who would tell on him in a heart beat.

"Hey Mel when is your date with Madelyn?" Melanie inquired now eating a bowl of cereal while Adrian ate some oatmeal "that's none of your business, wait are you spying on my dates?" Meloney replied giving his sister a suspicious stare wondering if she was following him the last four months to see what his girlfriend was like "what of course not why the hell you being so damn paranoid?, is Madelyn really as pretty as you been saying?" Melanie asked a little taken back by her brother's accusation "you're damn right she is I'm lucky she even gives me as many dates as she has" Mel told his little sister not unable to hide the fear Madelyn would break up with him cause her family and friends convinced her she shouldn't date him cause he was a hybrid "Madelyn is dating you cause she likes you Mel you're a great guy who treats her like a treasure" Adrian said totally understanding why his brother was worried about his relationship with his girlfriend.

Adrian had had a difficult time with dating as well mostly because when he had gotten a date his date's parents wouldn't allow their daughter to go out with him because he was half rabbit and half fox "I appreciate the sentiment Adrian but you have to remember who we are and how there are mammals who still hate us even after twenty years" the oldest of the Wilde children reminded his little brother having faced bigotry his entire life.

"What about that one female ribbit you had been dating your sophomore year?, you two were getting along great before you had that party?" Harrison asked his oldest brother having use to play with Meloney's ex girlfriend when she came over to do they're homework "you mean Charlie Finch?, yeah well when her parents found out I had that party they decided it would be best if she didn't see me anymore" Meloney answered leaving out the actual reason he had to break up with Charlie cause Harrison was to young to know the truth "yeah that's the real reason you and Charlie broke up" Melanie scoffed having heard they're parents yelling at her big brother about having sex with his ex girlfriend.

Later that day

When Meloney pulled up to Madelyn's apartment there was a female red fox standing by the front door looking disgustingly at Mel "you must be Angie it's nice to meet you" Meloney greeted his girlfriend's roommate being friendly even though he knew the vixen hated him cause he was a hybrid "drop dead you fucking abomination" Angie replied flipping Meloney off before going back into the apartment "oh she's a treasure" the nineteen year old hybrid thought not surprised by Angie's reply.

"I think your roommate is starting to warm up to me" Meloney told his girlfriend as she was buckling her seat belt "oh and what makes you think that?" Madelyn inquired knowing the last few times Meloney had came over Angie ignored the hybrid or flipped him off "cause she actually talked to me of course she did call me a fucking abomination but I've been called that since the day my mom found out she was pregnant with me" the violet eyed hybrid answered clearly not offended by being called such horrible names "that's it I'm done I'm kicking Angie out I'm sick of her disrespecting you" the arctic vixen all but screamed pulling out her cell phone and dialed her roommate's number.

Angie: hey Madelyn finally realized you shouldn't be dating that freak.

Madelyn: that's it I'm sick and tired of you calling my boyfriend those fucking names I want you out of my apartment before I come home and I don't ever want to see you again,

Angie: you can't just kick me out!

Madelyn: oh yes I can I pay most of the rent and your not even on the lease so get out of my house you racist cunt!

Angie: fine I'll leave I hope you and that freak end up in hell!

The young arctic vixen hung up her phone screaming a long series of cuss words Meloney didn't think he would hear from his kind caring girlfriend "I take it your roommate didn't take the news that you're kicking her out well?" Meloney asked sarcastically not sorry at all to see Angie go "you can say that I'm glad she gone I was really started to hate that bitch" Madelyn frowned now looking out the windows thinking of something.

Madelyn was silent for a while making Meloney worried their date had been ruined "hey if you don't want to go out we don't have too I could drop you off somewhere so you can be alone" Meloney suggested a little pissed with Angie for ruining his date "no I'm fine we shouldn't let Angie's ignorance ruin our good time" Madelyn replied leaning over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek thanking him for being concerned about her "you have a good point, so you ready to get you're butt kicked on the go kart track?" the violet eyed hybrid remarked giving his arctic vixen his family's trademark smile.

Madelyn turned in her seat so she was facing her boyfriend shifting her hip to one side and put both her paws on her hips while tilting her head to one side "I'll have you know I was North Carolina's Junior champion of the Kiddy grand pre four years in a roll" the vixen told her boyfriend who didn't seem that impressed "and I'm supposed to know what the Kiddy grand pre is?, cause I don't but I was the first place winner at the Zootopia go kart all city championship twice" Meloney said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

The couple started laughing they didn't care who was the champion of what they were just trying to forget about Angie's ignorant ass so they could enjoy they're date "hahahahaha guess I got my paws full" Madelyn laughed challenging her boyfriend to a race when they got to the go kart track.

"If I win what will I get?" Meloney asked curious to know what he would get if he beat his girlfriend in a race "mmmmmm that depends on what it is you want?" Madelyn replied kind of worried Meloney would want to have sex "how about if I win you have to have dinner with me and my family" the hybrid suggested not wanting to make his girlfriend do anything she didn't want "ok and if I win you have to meet my parents" Madelyn shot relieved her boyfriend didn't suggest they have sleep together.

"Couldn't you ask me for something else I don't really think you're parents would really want to meet me" Meloney replied worried his girlfriend's mom and dad would hate him cause he wasn't from a rich family "come on Mel I'm sure my parents will like you" Madelyn told her boyfriend having the same fear as him "fifty bucks says when I first meet them they're think I'm the taxi driver and try to tip me" Mel shot back lightly chuckling at his dumb joke.

Meloney pulled into a large parking lot that was surrounding a massive building that looked a bit questionable "uuuhh Mel why are we at this creepy ass warehouse?" Madelyn asked her date a thousand horrible thoughts running through her mind "what are you talking about?, this is the go kart place" Meloney answered putting his convertible in park "oh well that's good for a second I thought you were going to do something fucked up to me" the piercing emerald eyed arctic vixen sighed in relief putting her paw over her heart.

"Wow that was a bit hurtful specially if you automatically assume I'm going to do something bad to you" Meloney stated seeing the perfect opportunity to mess with his girlfriend "sorry Meloney I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions" Madelyn apologized putting her paw on her boyfriend's thigh and gave him a apologetic look "what exactly did you think I was going to do to you?" the hybrid asked curious to know what his girlfriend thought he had planned for her that involved a warehouse.

"I don't know what mammals do in warehouses beside dealing drugs, harvesting organs and throwing raves it's what I've seen in movies" the arctic vixen replied blushing at her stupid sounding answer "what kind of fucked up movies have you been watching?" Meloney gasped only imagining the did depraved movies his girlfriend had been watching "oh you know the usual horror movies Friday the thirteen, Nightmares on Elm street, the Child's play movies, the Halloween and Hellraiser franchise…..oh and the Puppet master series" the beautiful arctic vixen listed off telling her boyfriend she was a big horror movie fan.

Meloney was surprised to find out his girlfriend was a horror movie lover despite her sweet and caring nature "whoa Madelyn I would of never taken you as the kind of girl who would be into those kind of movies" the violet eyed hybrid smiled liking that he had learned something new about the vixen he was dating "oh god yeah their my favorite kind of movies" Madelyn giggled having been a fan of the movie genre for a long number of years.

The couple went inside and Madelyn's breath was taken away when she saw that there was a mile and a half long race track inside the warehouse with go karts that were zipping by "holy crap I didn't know Zootopia had a indoor go kart track like this" the vixen gasped just as a group of driver zoom by with a loud roar causing Madelyn's ear drums to lightly ache "oh yeah this place as been around long before either of us were born" Meloney said with a smile telling his girlfriend the go karts could get up to sixty five miles per hour on the straight aways "I've heard on the pro track that those go carts can go a hundred twenty five miles per hour" Madelyn commented following her boyfriend to the front desk where he paid for them to do three rounds around the track "I heard that too" was all Meloney said as he and Madelyn were filling out the paperwork that would allow them to drive the incredibly fast go karts.

While the couple waited they're for their turn to drive the go karts Meloney and Madelyn picked out their helmets and got a couple sodas "man those guys are sure hulling ass" Madelyn had to shout over the noise of the go karts as they drove by "yeah I'm surprised the guys who work here don't have to wear ear muffs to protect they're ears" Mel screamed his reply watching one go kart over take another as they went around a corner "it's to loud to talk let's use our phones to talk" Madelyn shouted unable to hear her boyfriend say something interesting about the go karts that they were going to be driving.

Meloney: yeah you got a point it's to damn loud ️

Madelyn: it's a good thing we can text it makes it easier from mammals to talk to one another when there's so much noise around them.

Meloney: we could always learn sign language ?

Madelyn: good luck with that ?

Meloney: it's actually ?/?

Madelyn: I know but I wasn't sure if it was ok for me to use that

Meloney: it's ? I get it you didn't want me to think you were discriminating against me, I'm proud of being a ?/? I see it as a badge of honor specially since I'm the first of my kind to be born in over a hundred years. But I appreciate you thinking about my feelings pigeon ?

Madelyn: pigeon?

Meloney: yeah I wanted to give you a pet name since we're such a good couple

Madelyn: aaahh that's sweet Meloney but if you gave me a pet name I should give you on too…..how about baby bear?

Meloney: NO that's a horrible pet name specially given the fact I'm not even part bear

Madelyn: well crap I'll have to think about a personal pet name for you.

Meloney: normally females don't give their boyfriends pet names I mean my dad doesn't have a pet name and my parents have been together for nearly twenty years.

Madelyn: my dad does my mother calls him her honeybun.

Meloney: that's nice but I don't think that's a good pet name for me ️

Madelyn: you can't come up with the pet name I have too.

Meloney: I know but I thought I would help you a little.

Madelyn: you know now that Angie is leaving I'm gonna need a new roommate and I was wondering if you would want to come live with me?, I mean we've been together for nearly six months and I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level.

Meloney could feel a large lump growing in his throat when he realized that if he lived with Madelyn he might get to have sex with her or she was hoping they could get married in the next year or so.

Meloney: that sounds like a great idea but we should wait till we're a hundred percent sure Angie is moving out I'd hate to move in only to find out I have a racist cunt like Angie as a roommate.

Madelyn: yeah ?I understand I'll make sure Angie is gone before you move in.

The couple talked for a little while longer before it was they're turn to drive the go karts "you ready to get your butt kicked?" Madelyn asked her boyfriend who was tightening his five point harness "talking a lot of trash for a female who doesn't drive that much" Meloney shot back now sure his harness was tight enough that if he got into a bad crash he would survive.

As soon as the light turned green Meloney and Madelyn put their pedal to the metal gunning it out of the starting lane "wooooooooo" Madelyn cheered speeding pass the first corner at thirty miles per hour leaving skid marks on the pavement and her boyfriend behind her "god damn she's mad" Meloney laughed having never expected his girlfriend to push her go kart to it's limits right at the start of the race "ha come on Mel come and get me" the arctic vixen screamed at the hybrid behind her who couldn't hear a work she was saying but that didn't matter to Madelyn she was winning.

By the time the race was on it's last lap Madelyn finally retaken the lead after losing it back in the second lap when Meloney was able to get pass the vixen with a clever fake out "na na boo-boo you can't get me" Madelyn chanted waving at Meloney who was right on her tail "don't get to cocky pigeon" the nineteen year old hybrid yelled at his vixen girlfriend actually letting her win cause he knew it would make her happy "yeah hahahahahahaha" Madelyn cheered the moment she crossed the starting line winning her and Meloney's race coming to a stop in one of the racing lanes "I told you I was going to beat you" the vixen smiled after undoing her harness and pulled off her helmet "wow someone isn't a graces winner" Mel laughed his helmet under one arm while wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"It's not my fault I'm the better racer" the vixen gloated giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before she went to put her helmet back on the rack "yeah sure" Meloney said staring right at his girlfriend's ass which was nice and round "are you coming?" Madelyn inquired looking back at her boyfriend who's spine stiffened like a board "eeyup" the hybrid answered walking as fast as he could so he could catch up to his girlfriend.

"Is it just me or do we're feel like your being watched?" Madelyn said putting her helmet back in it's selected slot "we probably are given the fact you're with a hybrid" Meloney answered looking over his shoulder to see who was watching them "why can't mammals just leave you and the other hybrids alone?, yes you're different but so what were all different in some way" Madelyn growled angry and annoyed that many mammals treated her boyfriend like some kind of freak just because he was half fox and half rabbit "I'm different and there are mammals who don't like those who are different" the first hybrid told his girlfriend having gotten use to being hated.

"So you won and I guess I have to meet you're parents" Meloney frowned pulling out of the go kart parking lot "no you don't have to meet my mom and dad but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook" the arctic vixen said thinking it wasn't a good time for Meloney to meet her parents "ooooh goody" the male hybrid groaned hitting his forehead against his stirring wheel worried what his girlfriend had planned for him.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter three: together

"Listen pigeon I think we should move to a different apartment building then the one you live at now cause I want to pay a equal amount of the rent and I can't do that if my half of the rent takes all my paycheck" Meloney told his girlfriend as they were sitting in the university library studying for a up coming test "ok but my lease isn't up for another couple months" Madelyn replied looking up from her textbook at her hybrid boyfriend who closed his own textbook "that's good it gives us time to find a two bedroom apartment" the hybrid stated plainly getting a sultry look from his predator girlfriend "aaahh but don't you want to share a bed with me?" Madelyn cooed a sexy little smile curving her lustrous lips.

Meloney straighten to his full height placing his elbows on the very edge of the table and steeped his fingers together like he had seen his grandfather Harrison do so many times when he was negotiating with someone allowing himself to flash Madelyn the smile all the males in his family were known so well for "I never said no to the offer I just know better then to say yes without knowing what the conditions are" Meloney remarked tilting his head slightly to one side in a question.

"And what makes you think there's conditions?" Madelyn asked as she crossed her arms across her chest "there's always conditions pigeon and if someone says otherwise then they're lying through their damn teeth" the nineteen year old hybrid answered telling his girlfriend he had learned that from his grandfather who use to work with some of the most untrustworthy mammals in Zootopia "don't you trust me Mel?" the arctic vixen cooed leaning forward giving her boyfriend a nice view down her low cut t-shirt "of corse I do I just want to know why you seem so…eager to get a one room apartment ?" Meloney replied pausing to carefully choose his words.

"Keep your eyes on her face keep your eyes on her face" Meloney thought over and over again not wanting to look like a pervert in front of his girlfriend "Mel are you looking at my boobs?" Madelyn inquired leaning forward just a little more to allow the hybrid to pretty much see all the way down her t-shirt "I'm trying not to but your making it difficult" Meloney answered avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend's B-cup breasts

Madelyn straighten back in her chair giggling at how chivalrous her hybrid boyfriend was compared to some of the snooty over privileged rich guys she had dated while in high school "why are you laughing at me?" Meloney frowned knowing Madelyn was giggling cause he had been embarrassed when he saw a good portion of her boobs "cause the look on your face is priceless" the arctic vixen answered not stifling her laughter which bothered a few mammals around them "ssssssshhhhhh keep it down, do you want to get us kicked out?" Meloney tried to hush Madelyn who quickly covered her mouth with one paw to quiet her laughing.

"Meloney can I ask you a personal question?" Madelyn asked once she had gotten her laughing under control "uh sure" Meloney answered with caution unsure what his predator girlfriend was going to ask him "have you ever been with another female?" the beautiful arctic vixen inquired causing Meloney's violet eyes to widened from the surprise question"you mean have I dated another female?,oh you mean have I had sex with another female…I have…..three years ago I threw an unauthorized party at my house and after a few drinks my girlfriend at the time told me she wanted me so like a idiot I slept with her, I shouldn't of done it we were to young and we were drunk and it had been the worst decision I've ever made" Meloney answered truthfully giving Madelyn the details but never made eye contact with the vixen.

"Why did she get pregnant?" Madelyn asked afraid of hearing the answer "thankfully no I had been smart enough to wear a condom but that doesn't make what I did any better" Meloney replied shamefully hanging his head and let his fox like ears flatten against the top of his head "Mel I'm not mad I just wanted to know weather or not you were a virgin" the piercing emerald eyed vixen told the hybrid sitting across from her putting her paws on her lap and stared down at the table as her face started turning a deep red "are you?" Meloney asked immediately wishing he hadn't asked "and what if I am?" Madelyn snapped suddenly hitting the table top with both fists "it's ok if you are I totally understand if you want to save yourself for after you get married I should of waited to instead of letting myself being pressured by my girlfriend and friends into having sex" Meloney apologized really wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Madelyn could tell that her boyfriend did actually regret having sex with his ex girlfriend so she decided to cut him a break "I'm sorry Meloney I shouldn't of snapped at you like I did it wasn't all your fault you had had sex with your ex you were a young foolish kid who gave into the pressure of becoming a real male" the arctic vixen stated putting a paw on top of her boyfriend's paw to show she meant what she said "thanks pigeon I appreciate you understanding" the nineteen year old hybrid replied giving Madelyn's paw a good squeeze.

"Hey pigeon why did you ask me if I was still a virgin?" Meloney asked a few minutes later after they had got back to studying "no reason" Madelyn lied hiding her face behind her book telling the hybrid she was embarrassed to tell him the truth "come on pigeon tell me the truth" Meloney persisted wanting the real reason why his girlfriend wanted to know if he had ever had sex "come on Madelyn tell me the truth you plan to sacrifice me to some ancient pagan god and that's why you wanted to know if I was a virgin" the male hybrid joked laughing so hard his ribs started hurting.

"For the last time I'm not a member of a crazy cult!" Madelyn shouted slamming her textbook on the table top "hey be quiet we're trying to study" someone from another table yelled getting an apology from the couple "chill out Madelyn I was freaking kidding hahahaha" the violet eyed hybrid chuckled amused by how easily he could agitate his predator girlfriend "you're a dick you know that?, I sometimes wonder why I love you" the arctic vixen growled admitting how she felt for her boyfriend "so you love me uh?" Meloney smiled standing up and walked around the table they had been sitting at and gave Madelyn a love filled kiss.

"So does that mean you feel the same way?" Madelyn inquired after Meloney broke his kiss with the arctic vixen "of course" Meloney replied being asked if he had loved his ex girlfriend when he had had sex with her "I wouldn't say I loved her more like I just wanted to get into her pants" Meloney continued sitting on the edge of the table "can I ask what kind of mammal you're ex was" Madelyn asked wanting to know more about the female who had taken her boyfriend's virginity "she was a rabbit kind of makes you think I was genetically disposed to wanting to be with rabbits" the male hybrid answered going back to his seat and sat back down.

"Does that genetic disposal include foxes?" Madelyn asked putting one elbow on the table top and leaned her chin on her palm and stared at her boyfriend "I don't see why it wouldn't" Meloney remarked feeling that Madelyn had to be up to something that or she actually did want to have sex with him "good come over tonight around nine and I'll make dinner and we can see where it goes from there" Madelyn told her hybrid boyfriend in a sexy tone packing up her books and then gave Meloney a kiss on the cheek telling him she had to get to work "ok yeah" Meloney replied in a stun stupor waiting a couple minutes before he got his phone out and dialed his father.

Nick: hey kiddo what's up?

Meloney: uuuhhh well dad I'm pretty sure Madelyn wants to have sex with me, she invited me over for dinner and wants to see where it goes from there…..what should I do?

Unexpectedly Meloney's dad started laughing which was not what the hybrid wanted to hear he was hoping his father would give him some useful information.

Meloney: why the hell are you laughing?

Nick: hahahahaha sorry kiddo you just reminded me of when I called my dad the night I got you're mom pregnant I had asked him the same question.

Meloney: what did grandpa tell you?

Nick: he said if that's the case you should ask yourself what do you want?, do you want to be with Madelyn cause you love her or cause you're just horny?

Meloney: I do love Madelyn but do you think I should sleep with her I mean yeah me and Madelyn have been dating for over six months but is that long enough?

Nick: it was long enough for me to get you're mom pregnant (Judy): what was that hon? (Nick) nothing carrots.

Meloney: please for the love of god do not tell mom I'm contemplating sleeping with Madelyn you know how she'll react if you tell her.

Nick: stop worrying what your mother thinks for Christ sake kiddo your nineteen

Meloney: I'm fully aware how old I am dad but you know how mom can get specially when it comes to me and sex

Nick: well what do you expect you had sex back when you were still a teenager she's gonna be a bit concern when you plan on boning your girlfriend

Meloney: dad what the shit I'm not planning to bone Madelyn if anything I plan to make love to her

Nick: you know it starts as love making then once you get in there then it becomes a challenge at least that's how it is with your mother

Meloney: aaaawwwwww dad what makes you think it's ok to tell me that?, seriously dad tmi

Meloney heard his dad getting his phone taken away from him causing the nineteen year old hybrid to get a sinking feeling in his gut.

Judy: hi Meloney it's mom, now why is your father telling you about our sex life?

To Judy's astonishment Meloney hung up on her which caused the forty two and a half year old female rabbit's jaw to drop "what's wrong carrots?" Nick asked his wife who now looked both stun and angry at what her son had done "Mel hung up on me he actually hung up on me" Mrs. Wilde snapped wanting to throw the cellphone in her paw but remembered it belonged to her husband "hahahahaha wow Mel has some serious balls to hang up on his own mother" the male red fox laughed taking his phone back before his wife broke it out of anger "I have a feeling you know why?" Judy said giving her husband a suspicious stare.

Nick tried to escape but Judy pushed him back in his arm chair with one of her powerful feet and kept him there "alright mister you're gonna tell me why Meloney hung up on me?" Judy ordered digging her toe nails into her husband's t-shirt "I don't know what your talking about carrots I was only joking around with Meloney" Nick lied but after being with Judy for almost twenty years he knew he couldn't hide anything from his wife.

"I can be the good cop or bad cop it's you're choice " detective Wilde stated adding a little more pressure with her toe nails which dug into her husband's skin "your being more like the cop using unauthorized excessive force" Nick remarked wincing when he felt his wife's nails drawing a tiny bit of blood "in some cases excessive force is necessary specially when you're husband is hiding something from his beautiful rabbit wife" Judy smiled evilly adding just enough force that it made Nick let out a pain filled groan.

Judy would of continued her interrogation but Adrian, Melanie and Harrison the second walked into the house stopping at the doorway when they saw they're mother pinning their father to his armchair with one of her feet "what the heck are you two doing?" Harrison asked his parents confused by what he was seeing "I'm trying to get some information from your father but he's being difficult" Judy answered not letting Nick move from his spot on the armchair.

Adrian, Melanie and Harrison all looked at one another not sure what they're mom was talking about but they had the feeling it had nothing to do with them so they went up stairs leaving Nick to Judy's whims "crap so much for being saved by my damn backstabbing children" the male fox complained knowing his kids wouldn't come to his rescue cause they knew better then to get in their mother's way specially when she was dealing with her husband "are you really that surprised all the kids know better not to cross me" Judy laughed removing her foot from her husband's chest and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now tell me why you were telling Mel about our sex life?" Mrs. Wilde asked in a sultry voice putting her head in between Nick's shoulder and collarbone switching from her bad cop to her good cop cause it was more effective on her husband "it's like I told you I was only messing with Mel" Nick lied swallowing a big lump in his throat knowing it wouldn't be long till his wife broke him and he told her everything she wanted to know.

All Judy Wilde had to do was lightly nibble on her predator husband's collarbone for a few minutes to get the information she wanted it had worked for her a dozen times before so it would work for her once again "you….can't…...break….me" Nick grunted not sure how long he could hold out and keep Meloney's secret "we both know that's a lie I'll break you and you'll tell me everything I want to know" Judy stated grinding her ass against her husband's cock making it semi hard "no…I…..won't" the middle aged male red fox struggled not to give in but his wife started grinding her ass even harder against his dick and Nick knew it was only a matter of time till he broke under his wife's torture method.

It only took Judy a another minute to get her husband to tell her that Meloney was going over to Madelyn's apartment for dinner and possibly have sex with her "that wasn't so hard was it?" the female rabbit told her husband hopping off Nick's lap and plopped herself on the couch "you don't seem that worried or upset that our son might have sex with his girlfriend?" Nick said confused to why his wife didn't care that Meloney and Madelyn were going to sleep together "why would I be worried?, Meloney is nineteen and he can make his own decisions plus Mel and Madelyn have been dating as long as we did before we first did it" the gray rabbit replied telling her husband he better do something about his erection before one of their kids saw it.

Nick kind of felt ashamed that he had failed Meloney but he had done the best he could to keep his oldest son's secret but it hadn't been enough "you didn't play fair carrots you used unfair methods to get the information out of me" the male fox told his wife as he got out of his armchair to go up stairs to jerk off "if you had just told me what Meloney was up to I wouldn't of had to use those methods" Judy replied before offering her husband some help dealing with his hard on "I would let you help but the kids might hear us" Nick decline the offer before he decided to text Meloney and tell him his mother knew about his dinner date with Madelyn.

Nick: hey kiddo I'm sorry but your mom knows ?

Meloney: it's ok dad I knew you would tell mom sooner or later.

Nick: ? what does that mean?, you didn't trust me not to rat you and Madelyn out?

Meloney: no I trust you dad it's just mom can make you spill all you're secrets cause she knows your weaknesses.

Nick: ok that's fair your mom does know how to break me

Meloney: ?ￂﾠ

Nick: oh grow up Mel at least I didn't tell you any kind of detail

Meloney: please for the love of god don't I can't afford the therapy

Nick: ?

Later that day

Meloney made sure he avoided his mother the best he could cause he didn't feel like listening to her telling him about having safe sex by wearing a condom "you heading out kiddo?" Nick asked his oldest son who was in the kitchen getting a soda out of the fridge "uh yeah I am, to tell you the truth dad I'm kind of nervous about being with Madelyn" Mel replied his nail tapping the top of his coke cola "that's normal kiddo but you're be fine" Nick told his first born son placing an reassuring paw on Meloney's shoulder "thanks dad but you know it isn't my first time riding the rodeo?, I'm just hoping I don't let Madelyn down" Meloney commented before his father put a wrapped condom in his palm "stop worrying Mel just have fun" Nick smiled giving his son a quick pat on the shoulder before heading to the living room to watch tv with his wife and his other hybrid children.

Meloney stood in the kitchen for a minute flipping the condom his father had given him between his fingers thinking about weather or not he and Madelyn should have sex he did love her but he was scared he might get her pregnant and what kind of child would they have being three fourth fox and one fourth rabbit "boy oh boy Wilde what are you gonna do?" the nineteen year old hybrid thought putting the condom into his pocket and then left the kitchen.

The rest of the Wilde family except for Harrison were watching Get Out which made Meloney crack a big smile cause that had been the movie he and Madelyn had seen on they're first date "brings back some good memories uh kiddo?" Nick asked with a grin looking back at Meloney who was standing behind him and to the right "yeah it does…..mom why are you crying?" Meloney replied before hearing soft sniffling coming from his mother "I'm not crying" Judy lied as tears welled up in the corners of her violet eyes "come on mom we all know when your crying, so why are you so up set that Meloney is going out on another date with Madelyn?" Melanie stated having seen when her mom was up set and knew when the tears were coming.

"Your mom is up set cause Mel is moving out and gonna find a apartment with Madelyn" Nick cut in before his wife could tell their children another lie "what no freaking way?", how do you know that dad?" Harrison gasped revealing that he had been sitting on the staircase watching the movie "Harrison James Wilde the second get up stairs before I ground you for the rest of the month!" Judy shouted up to her youngest child who darted up the stairs before he got into real trouble with his mother "Mel told us when he got home from work" Nick continued pretending he hadn't seen Harrison and went on with his explanation.

"I'm surprised Mel hasn't brought Madelyn home to meet you guys yet but he's willing to move in with her" Melanie said smartly looking over at her big brother and cocked her head to one side as a question and a back handed insult "I haven't brought my girlfriend over cause as soon as I do mom will start asking when we're gonna get married and you're start acting like a bratty little bitch who can't mind her own fucking business" Meloney shouted back cause Melanie had a tendency to get jealous when there was a prettier female in the same room.

"Meloney Samuel Wilde apologized to your sister immediately" Judy ordered her oldest who just let a low growl escape his throat before he stormed out of the house cussing up a storm "he didn't mean it Mellie you know your brother can sometimes lose his temper when mammals try and pry into his relationships" Mrs. Wilde told her only daughter not wanting there to be anger between her children but that was easier said then done "that doesn't excuse what Meloney said to me mom he's a fucking asshole that's what he is" Melanie yelled wanting to throw something anything to help relief her anger towards her big brother.

As he got into his car Meloney slammed the door as hard as he could nearly breaking the window "god damn mother fucking Melanie why can't she mind her own fucking business" the nineteen year old hybrid yelled to himself starting the convertible and pulled out of the driveway quickly so his mother couldn't come out and yell at him for cussing at his sister "please don't be mom" Meloney growled when he heard his phone ringing but to his relief it was Madelyn.

Meloney: hey pigeon I'm on my way

As much as he wanted to Meloney couldn't hide the anger in his voice which he wish he had been able to do cause he didn't want to bother his predator girlfriend with his personal problems.

Madelyn: ok what's wrong Mel?

Meloney: it's my bitch of a sister she keeps on insisting I bring you home to me our parents….(under his breath) shit now she'll want to actually me my parents.

Madelyn: don't listen to Melanie she's probably just jealous you've in a long lasting relationship with someone that's going places.

Meloney: hahahahaha yeah that makes a lot of sense my sister used to always get super jealous when I brought my ex over.

Madelyn: so how pretty was your ex girlfriend?, she must of been really sexy to get you're sister so jealous.

Meloney: she was beautiful but compared to you she looked like an old hag plus Melanie has always been insecure cause she is a hybrid and she thinks no male will want to be with her cause of that.

Madelyn: I could always talk to her if you want?

Meloney: I appreciate the offer pigeon but I don't think it would be wise for you to talk to Melanie about her self confidence specially since you guys don't know one another.

Madelyn: mmmmmm you have a point Melanie will just think I'm being a nosey bitch

Meloney: I have my moments

The couple talked till Meloney got to the street Madelyn lived on where he found the vixen outside waiting for him wearing a very clingy rube red dress with a short skirt that showed off the top of Madelyn's breasts "holy shit" Meloney thought stopping just before he crashed into a park car "oh god are you ok?" the arctic vixen gasped rushing over to her boyfriend to see if he was alright "yeah I'm fine I just didn't expect you would meet me outside wearing that sexy ass dress" the half fox half rabbit replied feeling his dick getting hard in his pants "I'm glad you like it I bought this after I got off work" Madelyn giggled her piercing emerald eyes locked on her boyfriend's already erect cock.

"Hey my eyes are up here" Meloney told his girlfriend snapping his pointer and middle fingers together to get her attention "oh sorry Mel but I had no idea you were so well endowed" Madelyn replied in a lust filled tone her eyes never leaving her boyfriend's penis "ha thanks it's one of the benefits of being half fox and half rabbit" Meloney said with pride some of his worries about sleeping with Madelyn disappearing thanks to the vixen's attraction to his dick.

Ten minutes later Meloney and Madelyn were sitting at the dining table eating garlic Alaskan salmon with some mix vegetables and a salad "you're a hell of a cook pigeon" the male hybrid complemented his predator girlfriend as the salmon pretty much melted in his mouth "thanks I use to help my family's personal cook make dinner sometimes when I lived at home" Madelyn smile feeling overwhelming joy that Meloney liked her cooking so much "maybe you should forget about being a prosecutor and become a cook you clearly have the talent" Meloney stated thinking if his girlfriend did decide to become a professional cook Madelyn would become one of the best in Zootopia "I appreciate the complement Meloney but if I did give up on my studies to be a prosecutor my parents would go ape shit" Madelyn remarked now poking her salmon with her fork.

"Listen pigeon you should do what you want not what you're parents want, stay true to yourself, yet always be open to learn. Work hard, and never give up on your dreams, even when nobody else believes they can come true but you. These are not cliches but real tools you need no matter what you do in life to stay focused on your path" Meloney told his predator girlfriend using a quote from Philip Sweet that had been a quote the hybrid used when it came to his dream of being a police officer.

Madelyn stood up and walked over to Meloney slipping under the table "what are you do" Meloney started to asked but his question was cut short when he heard his pant zipper being unzipped and his dick being pulled out of his boxers "Madelyn you sure you want to do this?" Meloney asked his girlfriend just before she had taken hold of his member and started rubbing it "yes I'm sure" Madelyn replied determined to give her hybrid boyfriend a handjob.

Meloney stared down under the table at his girlfriend who was vigorously jerking him off determined to show the hybrid how much she appreciated Meloney's complement about her food and how much she wanted to sleep with him "god damn pigeon" the nineteen year old hybrid moaned lying his head on the table top unable to do anything else then just sit there in his chair "jeez Meloney I didn't think you were so sensitive"" Madelyn giggled increasing her pumping just a little more earning a louder pleasure filled moaned from her hybrid boyfriend.

"It…...doesn't help…..that….your paw is…...incredibly….soft" Meloney panted shivering at how good it felt having his girlfriend's paw grabbing his penis and jerking on it "hehehehehe you can thank that to my body wash" Madelyn grinned giving the male member in her paw a gentle kiss licking her lips to take in the taste of Meloney's penis.

Even though he was enjoying getting jerked off Meloney could see that Madelyn's body was shaking cause she was nervous from giving him her first handjob "your…..doing…great pigeon just…keep….what…you're doing" Meloney instructed Madelyn between heavy breaths and moans of pleasure "ok" Madelyn replied deciding she wanted a another taste of her boyfriend's cock so she stuck out her tongue and ran it up Meloney's shaft from it's base to the tip enjoying the salty taste.

"Do that again" the male hybrid ordered sucking in air when Madelyn did as she had been told and gave Meloney's penis several more licks only stopping at his tip where she lightly sucked on his urethra and ran her tongue over it tasting some of the hybrid's pre cum which had oozed out "aaaaaggg" Meloney groaned trying his best not to climax all over Madelyn's face but that was growing harder to do now that the vixen had slipped a quarter of his cock into her mouth.

Madelyn took another couple inches of Meloney's penis down her throat making sure she didn't come up to fast and hit the back of her head against the bottom of the table "good…..god this…...is way better…..then it…look…..on the porn videos I've…watched" Meloney tried to say but each time Madelyn went down on his dick it sent a jolt of pleasure down to his spine and up to his brain.

With a loud satisfy popping noise Madelyn let her hybrid boyfriend's cock out of her mouth and stared up at him with her beautiful face and piercing emerald eyes "you'll have to show me those video so I can learn how to give you a proper blowjob" the arctic vixen cooed batting her eyes up at Meloney with a sexy little smile on her lips "get me you're laptop and I'll show you" Meloney grinned flashing Madelyn his family's signature trademark smile "that sounds like a fun idea, I'll get my laptop and I'll meet you in my bedroom in three minutes" Madelyn eagerly agreed getting out from under the table and went off to get her laptop leaving Meloney to put away his trouser snake "uh didn't think she would actually like the idea" the nineteen year old hybrid thought as he stood up and headed to Madelyn's bedroom.

"Pigeon?" Meloney said when he came into the bedroom only to find the arctic vixen wasn't there "hey Madelyn where are you?" the hybrid called again now worried someone had gotten into the apartment and had taken Madelyn planning to do unspeakable things to her cause she had decided to date him.

"I'm right here" a lustrous voice called from Madelyn's private bathroom causing Meloney to turn in that direction where he found his girlfriend standing in the doorframe wearing a revealing dark gray bra with a matching thong "what's wrong am I so beautiful you have no words left" the vixen cooed both her paws on her hips which curved into a heart shaped ass "you could say that" Meloney finally replied after what seemed like an eternity just standing there like a stone statue.

"So I thought you were gonna get your laptop so I could show you those videos?" Meloney said guessing his girlfriend only agreed to his suggestion so she could get him into her bedroom so she could show off her sexy underwear "wouldn't you know it I left my laptop at work all well guess I'll have to figure it out on my own" Madelyn replied with a devious smile reaching behind herself and unhooked her bra letting it fall carelessly to the floor "like what you see?" the vixen smiled not needing an answer cause Meloney's jaw had dropped like a brick and she could see the hybrid's dick poking through his pants.

Madelyn ordered Meloney to take off all his clothes and lay on the bed which the hybrid did but it took him a minute to get his boxers off cause he was nervous and a little unsure "I was right when I said you were well endowed" Madelyn cooed her piercing emerald eyes widening when she saw that her boyfriend had a four inch long penis that was an inch wide "I got good genes" Meloney commented grinning from ear to ear while sitting up in the middle of the bed.

"I'll say" Madelyn agreed feeling her thong getting soaking wet as she stared at her boyfriend's fully erect dick "now lay down" the vixen continued flicking her finger "your sure you're not some part rabbit?, cause you're being incredibly frisky" Meloney said as he watched Madelyn climb onto the bed and position herself between his thighs "that's very unlikely now be quiet cause all I want to hear from you is you begging me to blow you harder" Madelyn replied showing Meloney her much more dominant side "Wilde what did you bring upon yourself?" Meloney thought just as his girlfriend started jerking him off again.

As Madelyn gave her boyfriend a handjob with one paw she used her other paw to massage the hybrid's testicles "someone been doing some studying" Meloney said flabbergasted by how much his girlfriend knew how to play with his funbags "what you thought you were the only one who watches porn when they need some relief?" Madelyn asked sarcastically bending down so she could put Meloney's cock into her mouth.

"Oh god I can't believe how wet I'm getting and all I'm doing is sucking him off" Madelyn thought her thong drenched with her personal juices which caused her snow white fur to stick to her thighs "hey pigeon shouldn't I be playing with you're privates too?" Meloney asked when Madelyn took a break to catch her breath "are you serious you really want to eat me out?" the arctic vixen asked in surprise her face turning a deep red cause if Meloney wanted to eat her out he would have to put his muzzle right up to her vagina "what you've never heard of the sixty nine position?" the male hybrid asked ordering Madelyn to climb on top of him and face away from him which she did with hesitation.

Meloney wrapped the strings of Madelyn's thong around his pointer fingers slowly peeling the underwear down passing the vixen's pink asshole and stopped "you've got a really cute butthole pigeon you know that?" Meloney told his girlfriend who looked at him from underneath herself telling the hybrid if he tried to stick anything in her anal cavity she would castrate him "whoa chill out pigeon I wasn't planning on doing anything to your butt unless you want me too" Meloney quickly explained continuing to pull Madelyn's thong down getting his first look at the vixen's virgin vagina which were a couple of soft pink pieces of skin that looked like flower petals.

"Wow it's so…..pink" Meloney stated cocking his head to one side to get a different look at his girlfriend's pussy "what do you mean it's so pink?, what's wrong with my vagina being pink?" Madelyn asked angrily once again looking at her boyfriend underneath herself "it's nothing it's just my ex's vagina wasn't pink but more of a lightish brown" the male hybrid answered not wanting his girlfriend to get pissed at him and kick him out of her apartment "Meloney not every female's vag looks the same I mean you and your dad don't have the same looking dicks do you?" Madelyn very lightly laughed before she went back to sucking the hybrid off.

Meloney had Madelyn's thong down pass her thighs "holy shit pigeon how can you be so fucking wet and not be dehydrated?" the nineteen year old hybrid asked amazed by how soaked his girlfriend's thighs were "just wait till I cum" Madelyn giggled licking Meloney's cock base before slowly running her tongue up the hybrid's shaft "why didn't you warn me you're" Meloney tried to asked but his question was cut off when Madelyn shoved her pussy in his muzzle "I thought you were gonna eat me out?, now get to work" Madelyn snapped once again showing her more dominant and lustful side "aaaaaahhhhhh that's what I'm talking about the arctic vixen moaned when she felt Meloney's tongue running over her pussy lips "damn I didn't think she would be so demanding" Meloney thought as he used his fingers to spread his girlfriend's lower lips so he could lick Madelyn's inner vagina.

The couple sucked each other off for a short while only stopping so they could catch they're breath "I want….you to tongue…fuck…my vagina" Madelyn told her hybrid boyfriend sitting on Meloney's face so that he had no choice but to eat her out "oooooohhhhh god" the arctic vixen moaned when she felt Meloney's tongue being pushed into her cervix and right into her brith canal.

Meloney smacked his lips as he stared up at his prize the appeal of getting to taste Madelyn's forbidden fruit made his mouth water "pass you're pussy pass you're bum look out pigeon here I come" the hybrid said to himself before diving into eating his predator girlfriend out. Wilde didn't waste anytime stabbing his tongue into Madelyn's vagina and began lapping up every ounce of her personal juices his greedy tongue could get at.

Meloney licked Madelyn's inner vagina walls trying to find the arctic vixen's g-spot "go right….no…my right" Madelyn instructed her boyfriend who moved his tongue in the direction the vixen indicated "little more back to the left" Madelyn said pushing her hips downwards to push Meloney's muzzle deeper into her love hole Aaaaahhhhhh that's it" the arctic vixen almost screamed but she covered her mouth with one of her paws to muffle the noise.

Using his long hybrid tongue Meloney licked every inch of Madelyn's baby cannon making sure he didn't miss any of the arctic vixen's delicious pussy juice "oh…god…Mel!" Madelyn panted gripping the bedding as she was being ate out unsure how long she could keep herself from coming.

Madelyn's first orgasm was so powerful that it rocked the arctic vixen's body and caused her legs to buck and jerk wildly almost crushing her boyfriend's head "whoa watch it you could of taken my head off with your freaking thighs" Meloney complained his entire face now drenched in the vixen's pussy juices as he got his girlfriend off him before she crushed his head "stop complaining you're still alive aren't you?" Madelyn smirked but Meloney knew she was sorry at least a little.

"You feel better pigeon?" Meloney asked after waiting a few minutes for his girlfriend to come down from her sexual high "oh…god…yes" Madelyn breathed heavily laying next to her boyfriend her chest heaving up and down "that's good" the nineteen year old hybrid smiled wanting to get to the main course But he didn't want to force Madelyn to have sex with him.

"Looks like your little buddy still wants to have some fun" Madelyn stated noticing that her boyfriend's penis was still as hard as a rock "can you blame him specially with such a smoking hot vixen laying next to him" Meloney grinned getting up and went to get the condom his father had given him "what are you doing Mel?" Madelyn asked as she watched her boyfriend digging around in his pant's pockets for something "I'm looking for the condom I brought with me" the first hybrid replied reaching into his left side pocket and pulled out a small square object.

The condom Meloney's father had given him was a clear polyisoprene kind of like the one Nick had used the day he had first slept with his wife "my mom always told me that if I ever had sex I'd better do it safely" the hybrid told Madelyn as he was putting the condom onto his penis "lucky you my mother said if I ever had sex before I was married that I would go to hell where the devil would spend the rest of eternity fucking me in the ass" Madelyn frowned knowing if her mom found out what she was doing she would flip out and disown Madelyn "will that sounds like a shitty afterlife" Meloney chuckled getting back onto the bed and climbed on top of Madelyn who wrapped her arms around the hybrid's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"You ready pigeon?" Meloney asked lining his member up with his girlfriend's vagina and paused at her opening "I am but I'm scared" Madelyn answered her body shaking like crazy "me too" the hybrid told the vixen very slowly pushing his penis inside Madelyn who moaned at the feeling of her vag being stuffed.

When Meloney felt Madelyn's hymen pushing up against the tip of his penis the hybrid came to a dead stop waiting for the vixen's permission to continue "hey Meloney you don't actually need the condom I'm on brith control so even if you cum inside me you won't get me pregnant" Madelyn informed the hybrid wanting to know what it felt like to have seamen rushing into her womb "you sure pigeon?" Meloney asked being told by Madelyn she was a hundred percent sure she didn't want him to wear a rubber.

"Well ok but tell me if you change you're mind" Meloney said pulling out and took off the condom putting it on the night stand "don't worry I will" Madelyn cooed gasping at how good it felt to have Meloney's bare penis rubbing against her pussy walls "holy fuck I haven't even pushed myself all the way in and I'm already about to blow my load" the male hybrid groaned doing his best not to ruin this wonderful moment by coming so soon.

Madelyn kissed her boyfriend hoping it would help Meloney from coming which it did easing the pressure in the hybrid's balls "I'm gonna go in at the count of three ok?, one…two...three" Meloney told the arctic vixen he was about to make love too "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh god" Madelyn screamed when Meloney pushed through her hymen and deflowered her "you ok pigeon?" the hybrid asked looking down at where their privates were connected to make sure he hadn't hurt his girlfriend "I'm fine I knew it would hurt having sex but it's worth it cause I'm so happy" Madelyn replied as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks

Soon the bedroom was filled with the sound of the queen size bed creaking and the moans of the two lovers the air of the small bedroom was being filled with the pheromones of sex "yes…..…oh god" Madelyn screamed as her boyfriend stopped just humping her and began to rut her "fuck…..me" the very horny vixen shouted at the top of her voice on the edge of having yet another orgasm "keep…it…..down…or you're…..neighbors will hear….you" Meloney breathed heavily finding it adorable that his girlfriend was so loud when she got plowed "shut up…...…fuck me" Madelyn ordered sharply thrusting her hips upward in order to push her boyfriend's cock farther into her birth canal.

"come on…...…..Mel….….you can fuck…...me harder…...then….this" Madelyn shouted wrapping her legs around Meloney's mid section to keep him from pulling out "hey….I'm…...doing the…...best…..I can" Meloney replied in a hard pant clearly trying to satisfy his girlfriend so he decided to take one of her pink nipples in between his teeth and lightly pull on it earning him a pleasure filled moaned from his predator girlfriend.

Meloney bucked at his girlfriend's vagina with long powerful strokes his balls slapping against Madelyn sexy plump ass "I…will….break…you" Nick told his lover in a hard pant between his hard humps and ass slaps "you…..haven't….broke me….yet" Madelyn grunted doing her best not to give into the pleasure of having sex with her hybrid boyfriend "god…you're…tits…are so…fucking…soft" Meloney panted heavily playfully squeezing and massaging his girlfriend's breasts "thanks" was all Madelyn could manage to occupied with getting the crap plowed out of her.

For twenty five solid minutes Meloney fucked the shit out of his girlfriend "oh god oh god oh god" the arctic vixen moaned wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss "does this mean I win?" the male hybrid asked his cock only partly inside Madelyn who was breathing heavily "I haven't cum yet so no" Madelyn replied with a big grin on her muzzle "just give me a minute"Meloney restarted doubling his efforts.

"Lets…...change…..position" Madelyn suggested between her heavy pants "ok sure" Meloney replied letting his girlfriend choose the sexual position which had the hybrid taking Madelyn from behind while the vixen was on her hands and knees "fuck….me like a….bitch" the arctic vixen ordered her boyfriend who had one paw massaging her right boob while Meloney's other paw was playing with her clit.

As Madelyn fucked Meloney she held tight to the bedding letting the hybrid do anything he wanted to her pussy oh…god" Madelyn screamed after she had had yet another strong orgasm "damn pigeon….you're quite…the…...squirter" Meloney breathed seeing that Madelyn had soaked most of the fur near his crotch "shut…up….keep….fucking me" the horny arctic vixen demanded moving her hips so she could continue feeling the pleasure of getting laid.

The blanket underneath the couple was soaked with the mix of personal juices and virgin blood along with a large amount of sweat "I can't…...hold…..out much longer…pigeon" Meloney grunted bucking his hips hard enough that it sent ripples across the vixen's heart shape ass "good…..cause it's….starting…..to…hurt" Madelyn informed her boyfriend the nerves in her vagina now raw from all the orgasms "ok" was all Meloney could managed doubling his already hard fucking till he finally climax sending wave after wave of scolding hot seamen "aaaaahhhhhh god" Madelyn screamed overwhelmed by the feeling of having her boyfriend's cum rushing into her birth canal and up into her womb.

Meloney wasn't sure how long he had been climaxing but it didn't matter to the nineteen year old hybrid it felt so good to release his seed into Madelyn's womb instead of the tip of a condom "how much….cum do…...you…...have left?, my…...womb can't take…..much more" the vixen panted worried that her womb would burst from all the cum being pumped into her "just a little more" Meloney replied holding tight to his girlfriend's hips making sure not an ounce of his baby gravy went to waste.

Once he was sure he had no more cum inside his balls Meloney let go of Madelyn's hips and fell forward exhausted from the vigorous sex he and his girlfriend just had "Mel get off" Madelyn barked not having enough strength in her arms and legs to push the hybrid off her "sorry" Meloney apologized rolling off Madelyn and onto his back almost falling asleep.

"Mel" Madelyn called to her boyfriend after they had finally caught their breaths "yeah" Meloney replied his violet eyes closed his chest still heaving up and down "that was way beyond amazing wasn't it?" the arctic vixen smiled putting her head on Meloney's chest so she could listen to his heart beat "it sure was" the nineteen year old hybrid agreed kissing the top of his girlfriend's head before letting himself and Madelyn fall asleep.

A few weeks later

Meloney and Madelyn continued having sex always making sure the used protection cause neither of them were interested in becoming parents "you know pigeon I think it's time you meet my mom and dad" Meloney stated who was lying with Madelyn in the vixen's bed "oh so I had to have sex with you half a dozen times before I can meet your parents?" Madelyn frowned pretending she was angry with her boyfriend "would you rather I meet your parents?, cause if they find out the kind of fucked up stuff we've been doing they may not be to happy" the male hybrid chuckled knowing full well he and Madelyn had only had normal but in some different positions sex.

"Good luck with that my mom and dad don't even know what your name is" Madelyn scoffed slapping her paw over her mouth when she realized she had never told her parents what her boyfriend's name was "hold up we've been dating for almost a year and you never told you're parents my name?" the male hybrid asked sitting up and stared in astonishment that his girlfriend never told her mom and dad who he was "and how exactly would I introduce you?, hi mom and dad this is Meloney Wilde my hybrid boyfriend who isn't from a rich and influential family oh and FYI we've had premarital sex several times I can see that conversation ending well" Madelyn explained also sitting up and was now eye to eye with her boyfriend who was wanting his jaw as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Ok yeah that makes sense" Meloney begrudgingly agreed not wanting to admit that he hadn't thought why Madelyn hadn't told her parents who he was "of course it does your parents are probably really nice and don't care that you're dating a fox meanwhile my mom and dad are gonna flip their shit when or if they ever meet you or find out who you are" Madelyn said using her blanket to cover herself even though it wasn't really needed.

"Well yeah my parents would be cool about us dating….and they don't seem to mind we're having sex" Meloney replied smart enough to not say the second part loud enough so his girlfriend couldn't hear what he said "I wouldn't see why you're mom and dad would care I mean they're not exactly a normal couple so they can't really judge us for being together" the female arctic vixen replied bringing her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them "I should text my mom and let her know your having dinner with us" Meloney told his lover grabbing his phone off the night stand "don't text her while you're naked that's disgusting" Madelyn stated finding the thought of her boyfriend texting his mother while he was completely nude really weird "(sigh) fine I'll put on my boxers" the male hybrid replied chuckling as he put his underwear on and started texting his mother.

Meloney: would it be alright if Madelyn came over for dinner?

Mom: well it's about time ?

Mom: so what you two had to have sex for a few weeks before you finally decide to bring Madelyn. home?

Meloney: please don't tell her you and dad know we're sleeping together ?

Mom: ?

Meloney: please mom if you tell her it could ruin our relationship.

Mom: I won't tell Madelyn I was just messing with you hon ?

Meloney: that's not funny mom not even a little.

Mom: it was a little bit ?

Meloney: no no it wasn't.

Mom: well I found it funny so there.

Meloney: whatever when's dinner gonna be ready?

Mom: will I'll have to go to the store so I can make a nice dinner so let's say around seven or eight and tell Madelyn she doesn't have to dress up nicely if she doesn't want too.

Meloney: I'll tell her mom see you then.

"So when's dinner?" Madelyn asked playfully now getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom giving Meloney a fantastic look at her heart shape ass "uh mom says dinner will be around seven or eight" the hybrid replied trying his best not to get another hard on "cool we should bring some kind of dessert to thank your parents for having me over" Madelyn suggested followed by the sound of her peeing "good idea pigeon" Meloney agreed blushing at the fact his girlfriend was using the toilet in the next room and didn't seem to mind if he knew it.

Later that day

As he pulled into his family's driveway and put the car into park Meloney felt his heart smashing against his rib cage "you ok Mel?, you seem a bit nervous" Madelyn commented knowing exactly how her boyfriend felt but her anxiety was a little worst cause she had to make a good first impression with Meloney's family "can you really blame me I really want my family to like you" the male hybrid replied rubbing the sides of the steering wheel "don't worry I'm sure your family will like me" Madelyn said trying to convince herself of that more then she was for her boyfriend "I know my mom, dad and two brothers will like you but I'm worried Melanie will do something to ruin the evening" Meloney admitted concern his little sister's jealousy would get the best of her "come on Mel I doubt your sister isn't gonna do something bad out of spite" the arctic vixen scoffed but Meloney didn't looked convinced.

"Then you don't know my sister" the nineteen year old hybrid stated now unbuckling himself and got out of his convertible "well yeah I've never met her" Madelyn replied with sarcasm also getting out of the car and followed her boyfriend up to the out "so this is where you grew up?" the vixen asked really wanting to see the rest of her boyfriend's home "yep my parents were able to get this place thanks to suing the trojan condom company cause the condom my dad had used the night he and my mom first had sex had been defective and I had been conceived" Meloney explained blushing that he had told his girlfriend how and why he had been born.

"So that's the secret behind the birth of the first hybrid in the last hundred fifty years a defective condom, wow I always thought your parents had decided to have a child together even though it was taboo and it could put they're lives in danger" Madelyn said surprised that a broken condom had been the reason there were so many laws to protect hybrids "that's the big secret I'm only here cause my dad didn't notice that the rubber he was using had a hole in it" Meloney laughed glad he hadn't made the same mistake as his father.

"Mom dad we're here" Meloney called as he and Madelyn walked into the house "hello Madelyn it's so good to meet you" Judy greeted her oldest son's girlfriend walking up to the vixen and gave her a short hug "hi Mrs. Wilde it's nice to meet you too" the arctic vixen returned the greeting and the hug before she got to meet Nick, Adrian, Harrison, and Melanie "my goodness Mel you were right when you said Madelyn was beautiful" Mrs. Wilde smiled causing the young couple to both blush "what did you expect carrots he is my son and like his dad he can attract any female he wants" Nick smirked getting a sharpe elbow in the side from his wife who apologized to Madelyn for her husband's comment.

"It's ok Mrs. Wilde Meloney told me how his dad was a bit of a ladies man" Madelyn explained taking hold of her boyfriend's paw and put her head on the hybrid's shoulder "I wouldn't say I'm a ladies man I'm just good at talking to females" Nick argued crossing his arms across his chest "you can be at times dad" Adrian told his father who told him to mind his own business "don't mind my husband Madelyn he's all talk" Judy smiled offering the vixen a spot on the couch.

Madelyn sat next to Meloney while Nick sat in his armchair with Judy sitting on the arm rest "why did it take Meloney along time to bring you over" Harrison asked Madelyn sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tv "uuuuhhhh well the thing is" Meloney tried to come up with a viable excuse but nothing came to mind "me and you're brother wanted to get to know one another before we met each other's parents" Madelyn told the eight year old hybrid knowing there had been other reasons as well "more like you guys wanted to get to know each other's bodies" Melanie mumbled deciding she didn't want to stick around so she went up stairs

"So what attracted you to Meloney?, besides his handsome face" Judy asked Madelyn wanting to know why she liked her son so much "he's such a positive guy even though so many mammals hate him for being a hybrid and he has an amazing singing voice that and he cares about me not just because of my looks but for my personality, corks and faults" Madelyn explained having learned to love her boyfriend for the same reasons "that sounds like my baby bear" Judy giggled using her oldest son's nickname to Meloney's eternal embarrassment "hahahahahahaha baby bears" the arctic vixen laughed falling onto her boyfriend's lap while holding her sides.

Meloney wanted to scream at his mother for telling his girlfriend the nickname she used to call him back when he was just a toddler but didn't cause that would make him look like a total asshole "mom I've asked you like a billion times to never call me that" Meloney complained wishing he could go back in time and stop his mother from using his old nickname "and I've told you it doesn't matter how old you are you'll always be my baby bear" Judy replied knowing she was embarrassing Meloney to the point that once he moved out he might not talk to her for a while.

"Come on Mel I think it's a cute nickname it's better then the one my dad use to call me" Madelyn tried to cheer her boyfriend up but he didn't looked convinced "what did you're old man use to call you?" Nick asked the arctic vixen who told him it was Stardust cause Madelyn's father had told her that she was the brightest star in his life "aaaahhhhh that's so sweet" Judy smiled also finding out that it had also been the code name for the Death Star and Madelyn's father had been a huge Star Wars fan "ha that's awesome I wanted to name Adrian Anakin Skywalker Wilde but Judy didn't want any of our kids named after movie characters" Nick informed Madelyn who laughed even harder now having tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later Judy let everyone know dinner was ready "oh Mrs. Wilde you didn't have to go to such great lengths just for me" Madelyn told Judy when she saw the grey rabbit had cooked a delicious looking roast with mash potatoes, carrots and gravy "nonsense I wanted you to feel at home I mean you could be part of our family one day" Judy replied obviously hinting to Madelyn and Meloney getting married one day soon "ah come on mom it's a bit soon for that don't you think?, I mean we haven't even been dating a year" Meloney frowned burying his face in his palms to hide his embarrassment from his girlfriend.

Judy just gave Meloney an deviously evil smile letting the nineteen year old know she planned to tell Madelyn all kinds of embarrassing stories about him "would you like some potatoes Madelyn" Judy asked handing the vixen a bowl of mash potatoes "yes please" Madelyn replied thanking her boyfriend's mother as she took the bowl from the female rabbit "hey Mel remember when the first time you ever had mash potatoes you shoved it into your little face with both paws" Judy commented showing Madelyn a video of Meloney when he was around two his little paw filled with potatoes.

"Oh my god he's so cute" Madelyn gasped covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as she watched the two year old Meloney shoving mash potatoes into his little mouth but got most of it on his face and muzzle "this was his first thanksgiving with our whole family" Judy explained to Madelyn using her phone to show the vixen more videos of Meloney when he was little.

As the group ate they're dinners they all got to know one another even Melanie started warming up to Madelyn "that was so delicious Mrs. Wilde thank you" the arctic vixen said unable to eat another bite of Judy's roast "thank you Madelyn I'm glad you enjoyed the food" Judy smiled just finishing her teriyaki flavor tofu steak "it must be quite a task to cook for yourself and carnival family" Madelyn said having noticed that Judy had been eating a tofu steak along with the potatoes and carrots "it can be a challenge that's for sure" Mrs. Wilde replied telling the vixen what it took to cook for her diverse family.

Once he was sure Madelyn had finished her dessert Meloney asked the vixen of she would like to see his bedroom so his mother couldn't embarrass him anymore "make sure you keep you're door open" Nick called after his son as Meloney and Madelyn were walking up the stairs "if I do have my door close don't bother us" Meloney called back to his father who let out a long loud laugh.

"So what do you think of Madelyn carrots?" Nick asked his wife who was now standing at the foot of the stairs "what do you mean?, I think she's wonderful way better then the last female Meloney brought home" Mrs. Wilde answered cheerfully unknowingly tapping her foot which she did when she was annoyed, angry or nervous "if you like her so much then why are you tapping you're foot?" Mr. Wilde stated pointing at Judy's feet "I don't know maybe cause I'm worried what meant happen to Meloney if he and Madelyn break up and how it'll break our son's heart and spirit" Judy frowned scared that if Madelyn dumped their son it would shattered the hybrid completely.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: unexpected bumps

It had been a couple days since Meloney had brought Madelyn over to his house to meet his family all of whom seemed to really like the arctic vixen "you should bring Madelyn back over again sometime soon I think she's a wonderful girl" Judy told her oldest child who was sitting in the passenger side seat of the family's suburban "I'm good mom I don't think I could handle being embarrassed anymore then the amount you did the other night" Meloney frowned unsure what else his mother could do to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend "I didn't embarrass you that badly I mean I didn't show Madelyn any pictures of you running around naked back when you were little" the mother rabbit giggled but it didn't seem to amuse Meloney not even a little.

Judy did the best she could to stifle a giggle cause of how red her son's face was "if you had you'd no longer be my mother" the nineteen year old male hybrid informed his mom putting on a serious face to show that he meant it "Meloney Samuel Wilde what an awful thing to say to your own mother" Judy stated sounding hurt that her child would say such a mean thing to her "I mean really you'd disown your own mother just because I showed your girlfriend some embarrassing pictures of you?" the now forty three year old grey female rabbit continued stopping at a stop light and turned to face her oldest son who she had risked her life to have.

"You also showed Madelyn a bunch of videos of me stuffing my face with food and the first time I tried to sing" Meloney reminded his mom who he knew didn't feel guilty about what she did "but you were so cute how could I not show Madelyn?" Judy smiled going when the light turned green "you could of speared me the embarrassment mom by not showing Madelyn those pictures and videos" Meloney answered not angry but more like annoyed with his mom.

"Stop being such a drama queen Mel and besides I'm sure when you meet Madelyn's parents her mom will do the same thing and embarrass the crap out of her" Judy told her son who didn't look sure if he actually wanted to meet his girlfriend's mom and dad "yeah about that mom I don't think I'll ever actually want to meet Madelyn's parents specially given the fact they're rich and are well connected in the political world while I'm just the first hybrid to be born in the last hundred and fifty years" Meloney complained knowing that his girlfriend's parents could make sure his life a living hell if they wanted.

"Even if that is the case I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Marshall will learn to love you for the same reasons Madelyn does, just don't let them know you're doing their daughter most parents really don't want to find out those kinds of things after meeting they're daughter's boyfriend for the first time" Judy said seeing a good opportunity to embarrass her son a little more.

Meloney buried his face in the palm of his paws trying not to imagine what Madelyn's parents might say or do if they found out their daughter was sleeping with a hybrid and was no longer a virgin "mom if they ever found that out they would disown Madelyn and I don't want her to go through the same thing you did when grandpa and grandma Hopps found out you were pregnant with me" Meloney commented having heard how cruel his grandparents had been back when they found out they were going to have a grandchild who would be half rabbit and half fox.

"From what Madelyn told me her parents aren't the most tolerant mammals around I mean they're not racist or anything but they aren't a huge fans of hybrids" the Meloney continued worried his girlfriend's parents would disown her just because her boyfriend wasn't a fox like they were "well you two will have to cross that bridge when you come to it but you know you'll always have me and the rest of your family there with you" Judy reminded Meloney who thanked her for being willing to stay by his and Madelyn's side when they meet Madelyn's parents.

"Когда мы думаем о нашей семье, нашей супруга, родителей или детей, давайте видите их как дар от Бога (when we think of our family, our spouse, parents, or children, let us see them as a gift from god)" Judy said in fluent Russian which her husband, Meloney and the rest of her children spoke "Если ваш подразумевая, что меня и Мадлен следует связать себя узами брака вы должны ума (If your implying that me and Madelyn should tie the knot you must be going crazy" Meloney told his mother before hearing Madelyn's custom ringtone "говорить о дьявола (speak of the devil)" the male hybrid sighed before he answered his cellphone.

Meloney: hey pigeon what's up?

Madelyn: nothing handsome, what are you doing?

Meloney: just heading home from a doctor's appointment at Zootopia Metro hospital I hate going cause the freaking doctors always want to run tests on me and want to test my blood cause they say my DNA is special cause it mutated in away that allowed a fox and a rabbit to create a child despite the fact ones a predator and the other prey.

Madelyn: well they kind of have a point you are special.

Meloney: I appreciate the sentiment but the only reason doctors think I'm special is because they think me and the rest of the hybrids are a bunch of genetic freaks.

"Meloney your not a freak and you shouldn't think like that" Judy chastised her son hating it when she heard her own children calling themselves the same thing the anti predator/prey couples called them all the time "I know I'm not mom but that's what the doctors think I am" Meloney told his mother before apologizing to Madelyn for the interruption.

Madelyn: I'm with your mom Mel you're not a freak and the fact your doctors think that is terrible.

Meloney: well that's how these doctors think and it can't be helped to them I'll always be that freak of nature that defied the natural order of things.

Madelyn: it's a good thing you did otherwise my life would really suck.

The male hybrid could hear the lust oozing in his girlfriend's voice and it sent a chill up Meloney's spine when he heard Madelyn talking like that which she only did when they were alone.

Meloney: yeah that sounds about right.

"What are you two talking about?" Judy asked seeing the same kind of smile she would see on Nick's muzzle whenever she would talk dirty to him "nothing mom Madelyn was just saying how the doctors at the hospital shouldn't think of me as a freak of nature" Meloney somewhat lied to his mom who knew he was lying but she would let this one go at least just this once "tell Madelyn she's right" Mrs. Wilde smiled glad that her son had found someone who cared about him even though he was a hybrid "I'll do that" the male hybrid chuckled knowing that his girlfriend would enjoy hearing that specially when it came from his mother.

Madelyn: you ignoring me Meloney Wilde

Meloney: no of course not my mom was just telling me how you were right about how the doctors at Zootopia Metro hospital shouldn't think I'm a freak of nature.

Madelyn: that's good I'd be hurt if you had been ignoring me

Meloney: oh god you're not turning into one of those super clingy females who check up on me all the time cause you don't want me talking to other females are you?

Madelyn: what of course not, but what's wrong with having a clingy girlfriend?

Meloney: besides the fact they're bat shit crazy…..I had an ex girlfriend in middle school she was so clingy that when she saw me talking to one of my other female classmates she tried to stab her luckily I was able to stop her by getting in the way and getting stabbed instead.

Madelyn: oh my god Mel you were stabbed?

Meloney: the scissors only went into my back a couple inches and I only had to get like a few stitches.

Madelyn: Jesus Christ that's horrible

Meloney: yeah but what did you expect I'm the first of the hybrids and a lot of mammals have tried to kill me more then once over the years.

Madelyn: good thing those mammals sucked at committing murder, sorry to do this Mel but I got to go my breaks about over and I got to get back to work.

Meloney: don't worry about it pigeon I'll talk to you later have a good rest of your shift.

As he was putting his phone back into his pants pocket he saw that his mother had a joyful smile on her face "what mom?" the nineteen year old hybrid asked shrugging his shoulders cause he guess it had something to do with Madelyn "I'm just wondering how serious this relationship is?, I mean you two are moving in together…oh my god is Madelyn pregnant? Please tell me she's not pregnant Meloney" Judy replied dreading that her son was having a child at such a young age.

"What no there's no way Madelyn could be pregnant we always use protection….aaaahhhh why the hell am I telling you this? You don't need to know a thing about my sex life beside the fact that there's no way Madelyn is carrying my child" Meloney told his mother wishing she wouldn't manipulate him into telling her things she didn't need to know "I'm just happy to know you are smart enough to be using protection although it didn't work for me and you're father" Judy sighed in relief but she still worried like any good mother would.

"Mom do you sometimes regret getting pregnant at such a young age?, I mean I know you don't regret having me but you did have me at twenty four and cause of that you had to give up on a lot of you're dreams" Meloney inquired knowing his mother had to put her career on hold for a long while cause she had to take care of him and his siblings "I didn't have to give up on my career Mel it was just delayed for a few years" the forty three year old female rabbit replied always keeping her violet eyes on the road as she talked with her son "but still if you hadn't gotten knocked up you could have been the chief of the ZPD by now" Meloney stated not sure how far his mother's career could of gone if she had decided to get an abortion instead of having him.

"I don't think it would be worth being the chief of the ZPD if it meant I couldn't have the wonderful life I have now" Mrs. Wilde remarked unable to think what her life would have been like if the condom Nick had been using had actually worked and she hadn't gotten pregnant.

Meloney knew his mother had told him many times over the years they she never regretted having him but he still couldn't help but feel bad for his mom and dad cause if they hadn't had him or his siblings they're lives wouldn't of been in danger so many times and had so much friction with some of their family members "Meloney I know that look and you need to stop thinking that you were a mistake cause even if you were you know me and your dad still love you, Adrian, Melanie and Harrison" Judy told the hybrid sitting next to her but Meloney told her he had been thinking of something else.

"So what's bothering you now Mel?" the forty three year old rabbit asked stopping in time before a car that tried to cut in front of her hit her "what the fuck are you doing you stupid shit" Judy screamed giving the other car the middle finger and called the driver a long series of curse words "besides your obvious road rage?, I'm wondering what a child would look like if me and Madelyn had one" Meloney answered actually afraid of his mother when she got angry while driving and weather or not he could produce a healthy offspring "I don't have road rage god you and you're father are so a like when it comes to criticizing my driving" Mrs. Wilde snapped hitting her car horn when the car in front of her wasn't moving "your only proving my point mom" the male hybrid chuckled getting a annoyed growled from his mother.

Judy felt the fur on her neck bristling with anger as her son insisted she was a angry driver which wasn't true Judy may of lost her temper once in a while but she had never gotten a ticket for speeding or angry driving "I swear if you mention my driving again I'll leave you on the side of the highway" Judy told her son in a angry tone moving her right paw to the hazard light switch "ha ha ha real funny mom like you'd abandon me on the side of the road" Meloney laughed calling his mother's bluff which the female rabbit couldn't go through with "damnit Mel your lucky I love you so damn much" the forty three year old rabbit growled moving her paw back to the top of the steering wheel.

Later that day

Meloney was in Harrison's bedroom helping the youngest of the Wilde children with his history homework "so on May 4 General Ulysses S. Grant's Union Army at Potomac attacks Robert E. Lee's Confederates at Rappahannock River?" Harrison said his big brother wanting to make sure he had read the paragraph correctly "yeah, now who won that battle?" Meloney replied not wanting to give Harrison the answer but he was willing to help him find it "mmmmm it was general Grant who won right?" the eight year old hybrid stated pointing to the bottom of the next paragraph.

As he was helping his little brother Meloney heard foot steps coming up behind him "hey there handsome what you doin?" Madelyn's sweet sultry voice asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pushed her boobs against the hybrid's back "I'm helping my brother with his history homework you wanna help?" Meloney answered feeling his girlfriend's lips kissing him on the cheek "I would but history was never my best subject" the arctic vixen smiled putting her chin on Meloney's shoulder "so what was your favorite subject in school?" Harrison asked looking up at the vixen standing behind his brother "biology" Madelyn replied in a sexual tone only Meloney would understand.

Harrison looked confusingly at Meloney and Madelyn not getting why they were staring so deeply into each other's eyes "what the heck is wrong with you guys?" the eight year old asked regaining the attention of his brother and his brother's girlfriend "ask mom and dad that question when you get a little older they're explain it to you" Meloney said ruffling the fur on top of Harrison's head before telling Madelyn he'd be able to help her study for their criminal psychology class in like ten or fifteen minutes.

Madelyn went downstairs understanding that her boyfriend had promised Harrison that he would help the eight year old with his homework and she knew her boyfriend always tried to keep his promises the best he could "is Meloney still helping Harrison with his homework?" Judy asked when her son's girlfriend walked into the kitchen where the female rabbit was making dinner "yeah I think it's sweet of Meloney to help his little brother with his school work" Madelyn replied before offering her assistance to make dinner "that's my baby bear he always has been a good big brother to his siblings specially when it came to protecting them from bullies" Judy smiled showing her overwhelming pride in her oldest child.

"My big sister Maxine would do the same thing for me back when I was around Harrison's age she would always have to help me with my history homework cause I could never remember which president served when to tell you the truth I was always kind of a science nerd growing up" Madelyn explained blushing that she was telling Judy she use to be into science "there's no shame in getting help my big brother Connor use to help me whenever I had a question I couldn't figure out" Judy smiled as she was stirring the stew she made.

"Can I ask how many siblings you have?" the arctic vixen inquired wanting to get to know Judy who she was kind of starting to hope would be her mother in law one day "I have a lot of siblings more then I care to say most of them haven't spoken to me since they found out I was pregnant with Meloney, what about you Madelyn how many siblings do you have?" Judy answered not that hurt anymore that a large amount of her family disowned her for having a child with a fox "me I have a big sister and a little brother name Ezio who my parents only had cause my grandparents insisted they have a son to carry on the Marshall name" Madelyn explained showing Judy a picture of her family that didn't have her grandparents who she said she hated cause they looked down on those who didn't come from rich families like theirs.

"That's the unfortunate thing about those with money they let it go to their heads and let's them think their above everyone else" Judy commented knowing if her family came into a large amount of money she wouldn't let it control her family like it did so many others "my family has been rich since the early eighteenth century thanks to finding a bunch of mines with rare minerals" Madelyn said disinterestedly clearly not caring that if she wanted she could live a life where she didn't have to do a thing and have mammals waiting on her paw and foot "and that isn't the kind of life you want?" Judy stated using her excellent detective skills to find out more about the vixen who had her son's heart in the palm of her paw.

"No way just sitting around waiting for some over privileged asshole to put a baby in me yeah freaking right I rather jump off a bridge" the arctic vixen frowned crossing her arms and stuck her nose up in disgust of the idea of being nothing but a baby factory for some male who didn't really love her or care about her "what about Meloney he loves you would you start a family with him if he asked you?" Judy asked wanting to find out just how much Madelyn was in love with her son.

Madelyn's face turned a deep shade of crimson as she thought about having a normal family with Meloney who would actually care that she was carrying his child and would be by her side the entire time she was giving birth "I'll take that blushing as a yes don't worry I won't tell him" Mrs. Wilde giggled as she continued to stir the stew on the stove but made sure she kept eye contact with the arctic vixen standing next to her.

"Please don't tell Meloney if he found out I wanted to have a baby with him he'd run away and I would never see him again" Madelyn pleaded putting her paws together praying Judy would keep her promise to her "it'll be a secret between us girls" Judy told the young vixen just as her husband came into the kitchen "what's just between you girls?" Nick asked leaning on the kitchen counter top next to his prey wife "it's none of your business Mr. Wilde now either help me finish making dinner or get out of the kitchen it's your choice" Judy answered threatening her husband with the ladle she had been using to stir her family's dinner "whoa put down the ladle carrots there's no need to get violent" the forty four year old male red fox smiled putting his paws up in a sign of surrender.

Madelyn watched as her boyfriend's parents talked about some case they were working on wondering why these two polar opposites ended up falling in love with one another and wonder if her and Meloney's relationship could become as strong as Nick and Judy's one day "how do you two do it?, what between being police officers and being parents to the first family of hybrids it must be nearly impossible to handle all that responsibility" Madelyn stated curious to know how Nick and Judy dealt with all the pressure.

"To tell you the truth it wasn't easy at first specially when there were so many mammals who hated us just because we became a couple but it got worse when we found out we were having Meloney man that pissed a lot of religious groups off and a lot of them were willing to kill us to make sure our child never took a living breath" Nick said as he was chopping some lettuce up for salads "Meloney told me about some of the stories" Madelyn frowned looking physically upset that so many mammals had tried to kill her boyfriend and his parents "there's no need to get up set Madelyn" Judy said rubbing the vixen's back before a thought cross her mind.

"Madelyn you sure your not pregnant?, I have a pregnancy test up stairs and I think you should use it just to be a hundred percent sure" Mrs. Wilde whispered into Madelyn's ear so her husband didn't hear her "I don't think I am" the arctic vixen replied making sure she wasn't heard by her boyfriend's father "I hate to ask this but when was the last time you menstruated?" Judy inquired concern now lining her face "last month I think" Madelyn replied before asking where the pregnancy test was.

Madelyn all but ran up stairs and into Judy and Nick's bathroom shutting the door behind her and locked it "where is it where is it?" the vixen said in a panic as she open and closed several drawers till she finally located the pregnancy test "how do use this thing?" Madelyn frowned turning the box over and quickly reed the instructions.

The arctic vixen all but ripped the box apart before going over to the toilet and peed on the pregnancy test like she had read "ok five minutes" Madelyn thought as her heart pounded against her chest both terrified and excited at the prospect of being pregnant "pigeon Melanie said you ran into my parent's bathroom you ok?" Meloney asked a couple minutes after Madelyn started her test "everything's fine I…" but Madelyn couldn't think of a believable lie so she rushed over to the door, unlocked it and pulled her boyfriend inside.

"Whoa what's the heck pigeon this is no time for us to have sex" Meloney stated automatically assuming that was why he was pulled into the bathroom "I don't want to have sex…..I…I think I might be pregnant Meloney" Madelyn replied pausing for a long time before she gave her boyfriend the big news "son of a bitch how could this of happened?" the nineteen year old hybrid cried sinking against the bath tub and put his head into his palms "calm down Mel I meant not be pregnant we're just have to wait and see" Madelyn tried to comfort her boyfriend but she was just as scared as he was.

"If you are you know, what do you want to do about it?" Meloney said unable to say the word pregnant at that moment "I don't know" Madelyn frowned her whole body shaking as she sat next to her boyfriend "whatever you decide to do I want you to know I'll be there for you all the way" the male hybrid told his girlfriend wrapping his arm around Madelyn's shoulder and pulled her into a strong one arm hug.

When it came time to check the pregnancy test Meloney and Madelyn looked at each other making a unspoken agreement to see the results together "please god let it be negative" the couple thought at the same time standing up and very very slowly walked over to the countertop where the pregnancy test laid.

Judy was standing outside the bathroom her arms crossed as she waited anxiously to find out weather or not she was going to be a grandmother "alright what the hell is going on carrots?, why is our son and his girlfriend in our bathroom?" Nick asked coming into the master bedroom slamming the door behind him so their other children couldn't see or really hear what was going on "they're in there cause Madelyn might be pregnant and she's taking a pregnancy test" Judy told her husband getting straight to the point "are you fucking kidding me they're repeating the same shit that happened to us son of a fucking bitch" Nick cried out clearly not ready for Meloney to have a child "it was going to happen sooner or later honey besides you already have one grandchild what's one more?" Mrs. Wilde told her husband trying to seem calmer then the male fox.

It was true Nick already had a granddaughter from his first child Tabatha who had gotten married three years earlier and got pregnant a year after that "please don't remind me I'm already feeling old as it is carrots" the male red fox said disappointingly not that he was a granddad but because he was now in his forties "you do have a couple grey hairs" Mrs. Wilde playfully joked pointing fun at her husband's age.

A moment later the bathroom door opened and Meloney and Madelyn came out both of whom looked very happy "so?" Nick and Judy asked at the same time wanting to know if they were getting a grandchild "it was negative" Madelyn smiled clearly relieved she wasn't pregnant but Judy knew some part of the vixen was sad she wasn't going to have Meloney's baby "oh thank merciful god" Nick cheered for joy before realizing that what he had done was inappropriate "sorry" the male fox apologized laughing to himself "what your father meant to say was we're glad the test came up negative right Nick?" Judy said elbowing her husband in the side who quickly agreed with her "I'm so sorry Madelyn for scaring you like I did" Mrs. Wilde apologized feeling bad for frightening her son's girlfriend.

"It's ok Mrs. Wilde you were just looking out for me" Madelyn replied giving the middle aged female rabbit a quick hug "well it scared the crap out of me I'm not ready to be a dad" Meloney stated over joyed that he wasn't going to be a father anytime soon "I thought the same thing then bam your mom tells me she's pregnant and like that I had a shit load of responsibilities" Nick commented cautioning his son to be careful what he wished for.

After the pregnancy scare Meloney and Madelyn agreed not to have sex for a little while to worried they could accidentally become parents "so how go's the no sex thing?" Billy Wayne a antelope who had been Meloney's best friend since the fifth grade asked with clear sarcasm while he and Meloney were hanging out at Meloney's bedroom "it's going fine, how's never been getting laid before going?" the male hybrid replied equally sarcastically as his best friend gave him the middle finger "we both know I would of totally sealed the deal with Patty McGinnis if your parents hadn't came home early" Billy complained going on a rant about how close he had been to losing his virginity.

"The only reason Patty agreed to sleep with you was because she was so drunk off her ass she could barely stand" Meloney scoffed laughing at how close his best friend had gotten only to have it snatched away "come on she wasn't that drunk sure Patty wouldn't of passed the field sobriety test but she was still good to go" Billy argued the fur on the back of his neck rising with frustration "you know if you did have sex with Patty she could of said you raped her while she was to drunk to stop you" the nineteen year old hybrid informed his best friend not wanting him to go to prison for such a horrible crime.

Like Meloney Billy to planned to become a ZPD police officer hoping that once he did become a cop he would become Meloney's partner and the two best friends could work together and watch each other's backs like they had when they were kids "hey what ever happen to Patty anyways?, I heard she moved to the Meadowlands so she could get away from her overbearing parents" the male antelope stated using his phone to look Patty up on Facebook "could you blame her they watched everything she did specially after my house party" Meloney commented feeling sorry for Patty that her parents were so controlling unlike his own parents but after his party Meloney's mom and dad kept the hybrid on a short leash and didn't trust him for another year.

"You know you would have been the most popular kid in school if you hadn't ratted everyone out to your parents right?" Billy said while he read Patty Mcginnis's profile page "if I hadn't my mom and dad were gonna sent me to live with my grandparents in god damn Bunnyborrow" Meloney told his best friend who didn't seem to care why he turned in everyone who went to his party "and you wonder why Charlie broke up with you" Billy replied even though he knew Meloney's ex broke up with him cause her parents were furious they're daughter had had premarital sex with Meloney and send her to live with her aunt and uncle.

"the only reason Charlie's parents didn't file sexual assault charges against me was because Charlie convinced them she was the one who suggested we do it" Meloney remarked glad his ex was willing to take most of the blame cause she knew such a charge would ruin his life "but it was mostly her idea so it was only fair she took a bigger part of the blame" Billy said not really bothering to look up at his best friend "but still I got off pretty easily" Meloney replied before reeding a text he got from his mother who was at work "what did your mom want?" Billy asked having been like another son to Mrs. Wilde "she just wanted to make sure Harrison was doing his chores" Meloney answered getting up to go check on his little bother who was supposed to be cleaning his room.

Harrison James Wilde the second was lying on his stomach rereading Star Wars Darth Bane: Path of Destruction when he sensed someone staring at him "you should be cleaning you're room not reading that book" Meloney commented standing just outside his youngest brother's bedroom his paws on both his hips "I know but it's no fun" Harrison replied his little shoulders shrugging a bit.

The older of the hybrids gave his little brother the same look they're mother would give them whenever they would disobey her or didn't do what they had been told "Harrison get up and clean your room or I'm gonna call mom and we both know how she can get when you don't do as she tells you" Meloney said having been a victim of they're mother's wrath more then once "mom won't be home till nine and just because mom and dad put you in charge doesn't mean I have to do as you tell me" Harrison argued before he found himself hovering inches above his bed with Meloney holding him by his belt "hey put me down damnit or I'll kick you in the nuts" the eight year old tried to threaten his big brother but his legs couldn't reach Meloney.

"I'd like to see you try" the nineteen year old hybrid smirked holding his arm out so his little brother was totally unable to hit him "I swear to god if you don't put me down I'll tell mom you've been picking on me for no reason" Harrison began to shout as he tried to reach up to grab his brother's arm but he couldn't do it "we both know mom won't believe that specially when I tell her you were refusing to clean you're room" Meloney grinned knowing they're mother would believe him over Harrison any day.

A minute later Billy came walking into Harrison's room to see what all the yelling was about only to find his best friend holding his little brother out at arm length "soooo what's going on?" the male antelope asked disinterestedly this not being the first time he had walked in on the Wilde brothers fighting one another "Harrison is refusing to clean his room and threatened to kick me in my balls" Meloney answered not showing any strain from holding his brother with one arm "that's not cool Harrison not cool at all" Billy said with a half smile this not being the first time he had seen his best friend beat up the youngest of the Wilde family.

Harrison yelled and tried to hit Meloney but no matter what he did he couldn't do anything to free himself from his big brother's grip "you gonna clean your room now or will I have to resort to more hostile tactics?" Meloney asked aiming his little brother toward his bedroom window "I will I will now put me down!" Harrison answered falling onto his bed face first.

Harrison scowled at his big brother angry that Meloney just dropped him like a sack of potatoes but he knew he couldn't do anything to his oldest brother cause he was bigger, stronger and could toss Harrison around like a rag doll "you're an asshole Mel" the eight year old spat giving Meloney the middle finger.

Once he was sure Harrison was actually going to clean his room Meloney and Billy headed back to the nineteen year old hybrid's room "man Harrison looked kind of pissed" Billy said plopping himself back on Meloney desk chair "yeah well he should of threatened my balls" Meloney laughed glad Madelyn hadn't been around cause she wouldn't of been happy the eight year old had threatened the thing that had given her so much pleasure.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while i've been busy with some personal shit

Chapter five: making choices

"Oh wow Mel this is such a nice apartment" Judy said as she and the rest of the Wilde family were entering Meloney and Madelyn's new two bedroom apartment "it's a million times nicer then the shit holes we use to live in" Nick remarked admiring the light gray marble island countertop in the middle of the kitchen "come on Nick my old apartment wasn't that bad" Judy told her husband wondering if the antelopes who use to be her neighbors still lived in they're apartment or moved to a nicer place "the floors in your old place were disgusting and your neighbors were a couple of angry gay guys who kept yelling at one another for no reason or they were having really rough" but before Nick could finish what he was going to say his wife stomped on his foot causing the middle aged red fox to let out a pain filled yelp "what was that for?" Nick asked hopping on one foot while holding the one his wife stomped on.

"You know exactly what you did mister" Judy told her husband giving the male fox a sly smile "oh come on carrots you know I wasn't gonna say what you thought" the green eyed male red fox frowned letting his foot go and stared annoyingly at his wife of sixteen years "I bet it was" Mrs. Wilde smiled taking her husband's paw into her own "I'll take that bet what will I get if I win?" Nick whispered into Judy's ear not hiding the sexuality in his voice "we can discuss that when we get home" Judy giggled her cheeks turning a warm red color.

Meloney tried his best to pretend he hadn't heard his parents making sexual innuendos with one another and continued to show his family his and Madelyn's home "where did you and Madelyn get these awesome couches?, there so nice" Melanie asked plopping herself on the three person couch that was in front of the seventy inch flat screen tv that came from Madelyn's old apartment "I think Madelyn got her couches from Haverty's Furniture you can ask her when she gets home in half an hour"Meloney replied before heading into his bedroom with his mom, dad and his two brothers while Madelyn hung out on the couch.

Meloney's bedroom was almost twice as large as his old one which allowed him to have both his two four shelves bookcases, his desk and his manikin which he used for modeling his cosplays for when he went to comic book conventions "I hope you're changing you're sheets every other day" Judy told her oldest son giggling cause she knew Meloney and Madelyn were still having sex even after they're pregnancy scare "yeah kiddo cause we all know how dirty your sheets can get" Nick smiled giving Meloney a playful wink "oh my god please stop making jokes about my love life" Meloney begged his parents hiding his face in the palm of his paw as Adrian laughed at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harrison the second asked confused as to what was going on and why his parents and older brother were laughing "don't worry about it Junior I'll explain what we're laughing about when you're older" Nick told his youngest who didn't like being left out of the loop "but dad" Harrison whined becoming irritated he wasn't being told anything "I told you I'll tell you when you're older now stop your whining" Nick very quickly snapped at Harrison who stopped his complaining.

Harrison's ears flattened forward against his head and his green eyes stared depressingly at the floor "ok dad" the youngest of the Wilde children frowned turning around and left Meloney's bedroom "Nick you didn't have to snap at Harrison like that he was just asking a question" Judy snapped at her husband also leaving the bedroom to talk to Harrison and let the nine year old know his father wasn't mad at him "great now I have this to deal with" Nick frowned knowing when he got home his wife was going to yell at him for yelling at Harrison "chill out dad mom knows you were just trying not to tell Harrison about Meloney's sex life" Adrian told his father who gave him a skeptic look "you don't know your mom like I do, she's gonna be mad about this for a while" Nick told his sons who hadn't seen just how long their mother could hold a grudge.

Meloney and Adrian looked at one another before looking at their father asking him what he meant but the middle aged red fox just told his sons not to worry about it they would find out what he meant when they got wives of their own "why can't you just tell us now" Adrian asked his dad who told him again not to worry about it cause he and Meloney were far to young to understand.

Meloney finished his tour and went to check on the dinner he had started cooking a couple hours earlier "you need any help Mel?" Judy asked as she watched her oldest son cook "no I got it mom thanks anyways" Meloney answered as he was adding some seasoning to the soup which was the appetizer "you sure?, I hate not being any use" the female gray rabbit said use to being the one who made every meal "mom it's fine I know how to cook" Meloney smiled only being able to make his own food thanks to his mother teaching him how "I know but I want to do something other then just sit around doing nothing" Mrs. Wilde playfully complained proud that her oldest son had learned to take care of himself but at the same time she was kind of sad cause it meant Meloney wouldn't need her or his father as much as he use too.

A short time later Madelyn came home from work happy to see the Wilde family sitting in the living room watching a movie on Netflix "hi guys" the arctic vixen greeted her boyfriend's family all of whom greeted her like she was already family "hi Madelyn how was work?" Judy greeted the vixen getting up to give her a hug "it was the usual long hard day" Madelyn answered after she broke her hug with Judy "hey try being a cop and having mammals constantly trying to shoot, stab or attempt to kill you on a daily basis" Nick joked leaning back on the couch and gave Madelyn the Wilde family trademark smile.

"Don't listen to him Madelyn we don't get shot at as much as my husband implies" detective Hopps told her son's girlfriend rolling her violet eyes and shook her head "what about the other week when that crackhead took that puck shot at me when we raided his crackhouse?" Nick replied glad the drugged up mammal who fired at him was to high to aim properly "come on Nick that was one shot and it went way over your head" Judy shot back but her husband still believe the shot was to close him.

Madelyn looked over at her boyfriend thinking how horrible she would feel if one day Meloney somehow was killed and how empty her life would become because she loved him so damn much even if he was a hybrid "what's with that look?" Meloney asked when he noticed the way his girlfriend was looking at him "oh my god are you serious kiddo? Madelyn is thinking about how much she's in love with you, you'd think you get that after watching me and your mother all these years" Nick told his oldest son not surprised by Meloney's ignorants cause he use to be the same way when he was Meloney's age.

The young couple both blushed trying not to make eye contact "you know the Zootopia talent show is coming up you two should sign up you could win" Judy suggested secretly hoping Meloney would propose to Madelyn like Nick had done with her "I don't know I haven't sang in front of a large group in a really long time and I was never that good" Madelyn tried to protest not wanting to make a fool of Meloney and herself "if you don't want to sing you don't have too I won't make you" Meloney told his girlfriend thinking of a song that could inspire him to sing about Madelyn and ensure he would win.

"Thanks Meloney" Madelyn told her boyfriend walking over to Meloney and kissed him "no problem pigeon" Meloney smiled hugging his arctic vixen girlfriend tightly before going back to the soup which was boiling heavily "I know you don't want me to say this but you two need to tie the knot cause you two make a absolutely wonderful couple" Judy said knowing it was the last thing her son wanted to hear from her "don't you think it's a bit soon for that?, we've only been dating eight months" Madelyn blushed clearly wanting to marry her hybrid boyfriend but wanted Meloney to meet her parents first before they got married "carrots leave them alone they're get married whenever their ready for it" Nick ordered his wife putting an arm around Judy's shoulders in a one arm hug.

Meloney could feel the eyes of all his family looking at him wanting to know weather or not he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him "I'm with Madelyn it's to soon for us to tie the knot and I can't afford a good engagement ring with the money I'm getting from my job" the twenty year old hybrid stated choosing his words carefully cause if he didn't he would upset his girlfriend "if you need a ring I can give you the engagement ring your dad gave me" Judy suggested wanting Madelyn to be her daughter in law cause she adored the arctic vixen so much "mom seriously stop please" Meloney pleaded with his mother who started giggling "ok fine I was only offering a little help" Judy smiled but she saw that her joke had gone to far and apologized to her oldest son "jeez carrots your idea of helping an't very good" Nick told his wife standing at the edge of the kitchen island staring at everyone in the living room especially his wife who was now scowling at him.

Hours later

Meloney's family had just left leaving the twenty year old hybrid and his predator girlfriend to do the many dishes that had been used "listen I'm sorry about my mom she sometimes doesn't know when a joke is going to far" the violet eyed hybrid apologized putting the plate Madelyn had given him into the dish washer "you don't need to keep apologizing Mel like I told your mom I don't think we're ready to get married" the arctic vixen told her boyfriend as she was washing a dirty bowl "when do you think we'll be ready for marriage?" Meloney inquired wanting to know when his girlfriend would feel like they were ready to get married "I don't know Mel it could be a few months for now it could be a few years only time will tell" Madelyn replied rinsing the bowl and then handed it to Meloney.

"Ok that's fair just don't let my mom know that" Meloney stated putting the next dish in the dish washer "i'm sure your mother will understand why we don't want to tie the knot yet" Madelyn assured her boyfriend giving the hybrid a kiss on his cheek "thankfully your dad is much more understanding, why is that?" the arctic vixen smiled wanting to know why her boyfriend's father was so ok they didn't get married now "it's because my dad got married right out of high school and it failed after a few years and he doesn't want that to happen to me" Meloney explained telling his girlfriend about his older half sister Tabatha Cadence Wilde who was married and had a two year old daughter "why have you never told me you had a big sister?" Madelyn asked surprised to find out her boyfriend wasn't the oldest child in the Wilde family.

"I don't know I didn't think it would matter that I have a big sister" Meloney answered shrugging his shoulders "well I think it's time I meet Tabatha cause I want to know all your family members" Madelyn said wanting to know if Tabatha was like Meloney and his siblings or more like Nick's ex wife "fine I don't see why you can't meet my half sister I'd have to see when we could meet up she's been super busy with caring for her kit and doing her her job" the violet eyed hybrid agreed after his girlfriend just stared at him for a while till he gave in to her demand "you know I really hate it when you stare at me like that" Meloney told his beautiful predator girlfriend who gave him a kiss on the lips and flashed the hybrid a half smile "don't you like my eyes?" Madelyn asked with mock seriousness in her voice.

Meloney knew his girlfriend was only messing with him she knew he loved her piercing blue eyes and everything else about her "I do but that doesn't mean you can stare at me to get me to do what you want" the hybrid answered putting his paws on his hips to look more dominant "it's either I stare at you till you do what I want or I use sex to get you to do what I want either way I get my way" the arctic vixen argued crossing her arms and shifted her curvy hips to one side causing her to stand in a very attractive pose.

Meloney could feel his penis's head poking out of it's sheath when the hybrid's mind imagined his predator girlfriend standing in that same pose but butt naked and her thighs soaked in her personal juices waiting for him to penetrate her vagina "aaaawwww crap" Meloney thought just as a shiver ran up his spine and the rest of his body "your imagining me naked aren't you?" Madelyn stated knowing the clear signs that her boyfriend was becoming aroused "what no I'm not" the twenty year old hybrid lied positioning himself in such away it would hide his erection "don't lie to me Meloney " the arctic vixen shot back her piercing blue eyes narrowing.

"I'm not lying pigeon I swear to god" Meloney attempted to lie even though it was apparent he was lying through his teeth "I don't care if you were imagining me naked Mel I just don't want you lying to me" Madelyn frowned wrapping her arms seductively around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips "ok I'm sorry I was imagining you naked now what do you say we go to my room and see if you can't reduce my swelling" Meloney apologized his member now at half mast and was poking Madelyn in her belly button "well since you asked so nicely" Madelyn giggled reaching down and unzipped her boyfriend's pants, pulled his dick out and started giving him a tug job.

"God damn pigeon just gonna whip my pecker out and give me a paw job" the young male hybrid cheered surprised that his girlfriend was playing with his cock right in the kitchen "are you seriously complaining about getting a free paw job?" Madelyn asked doing her best to try and sound annoyed by her boyfriend's statement "of course not I just never expected you to do something like this that's all" Meloney replied with a wide grin on his muzzle "to tell you the truth I've always wanted to have sex in a kitchen it looks like a lot of fun in the porn movies I've seen them in" the hybrid admitted his cheeks turning a deep red.

Madelyn asked her boyfriend what porn movies he had been watching cause she wanted to see what she could learn from them but Meloney had a hard time remembering do to the fact he had watched the movies years earlier "well that sucks" Madelyn frowned before she got on her knees and started licking up and down Meloney's shaft.

Madelyn slowly slid Meloney's penis into her mouth carefully scraping her sharp canines against the hybrid's member each time she went up and down "aaaahhh god" Meloney sighed with joy using the countertop to keep him on his feet "I starting to think your getting better at this" the hybrid grinned coming to truly appreciate his girlfriend's blowjob skills "thanks" Madelyn cooed Meloney's cock still in her mouth her tongue running over the veins popping out of the hybrid's malehood.

As his girlfriend sucked his dick Meloney stroked the arctic vixen's snow white fur "god damn….pigeon" the hybrid shuttered cause now his girlfriend had her paw in his boxers massaging Meloney's balls "where….did you…...learn…that?" Meloney asked finishing his previous sentence which had been cut off when Madelyn started playing with his testicles "wouldn't you like to know" Madelyn said with a rye smile gently sucking on Meloney's cock head her tongue lapping over the hybrid's pee hole.

"Ah man you rule" Meloney told his girlfriend before getting the feeling he was being watched so he turned his head around just enough to see a four year old aardvark pointing in his direction and was saying something to her parents "oh fuck pigeon get up the kid next door is telling her mom and dad what we're doing" Meloney told his girlfriend who let his dick out of her mouth and peaked over the countertop to see what Meloney was talking about "why didn't you close the blinds?, never mind it doesn't matter I doubt her parents will believe her" Madelyn said wiping her mouth of the saliva that was running down her chin as she stood up just in time to see two adult aardvark standing at the window looking at them then their daughter telling the four year old she shouldn't be spying on other mammals before waving an apology and closing the blinds.

Meloney tucked his penis back into his pants before walking over to the apartment's blinds and closed them to ensure no one else could see what he and Madelyn were up too "so eh should we resume what we were doing?" Madelyn asked having taken off her shirt and bra in the short time it had taken Meloney to close the blinds and was now standing in the same very sexy pose that had first aroused Meloney "depends you wanna do it in the kitchen or in my room?" the hybrid asked pulling off his t-shirt and unbuttoned his pants which fell around his ankles showing off his still erected dick.

Madelyn opted to have sex in the kitchen but only if Meloney wore a condom cause she was in the middle of her period and she knew if Meloney didn't use protection there was a high chance she could get pregnant "you know we could always try out anal sex so I don't have to use the last of my condoms" the violet eyed hybrid suggested as he was coming out of his room carrying the rubber in his paw "no way you're not putting your dick in my ass I promised myself I would only have anal sex with my husband" the arctic vixen informed the male hybrid who let a frown form on his muzzle "don't give me that look Mel you've already took my virginity I'm not about to let you do the same to my butt" Madelyn commented putting her paws on her hips and shifted her hips to the opposite side which made her boobs jiggle a little.

"Ah come on pigeon" Meloney begged as he opened the condom wrapper and started putting the clear Polyisoprene condom on his cock "fine but I get to put a dildo in your butthole" Madelyn told her boyfriend who's face automatically filled with dread at the idea of being penetrated "you know what we don't have to have anal sex if you don't want too" the twenty year old half fox half rabbit quickly said unwilling to let his girlfriend put a dildo in his ass "that's what I thought" the now completely naked arctic vixen smiled leaning on the countertop, moved her tail to one side presenting herself to Meloney who stood behind her one paw on Madelyn's hip and the other lining his penis up with his girlfriend's dripping pussy lips.

Not only was Madelyn's vagina leaking her personal juices but menstruation blood as well reminding Meloney how the condom on his dick was the only thing keeping him from being a dad and spending the next eighteen years raising a child instead of doing what he wanted "what's taking so long?" Madelyn asked starting to sound impatient "I'm just making sure there's no holes in my condom" Meloney replied putting the tip of his dick up against Madelyn's cervix and slowly pushed his malehood inside only stopping when he got to the base of his shaft.

Meloney didn't waste anytime immediately pounding away at Madelyn's vagina earning the hybrid loud pleasures filled moans and grunts from his predator girlfriend who demanded he go even faster "I'm already going as fast as I can cut me some slack" Meloney huffed beads of sweat already forming on his forehead "bullshit" Madelyn snapped moving her own hips sending her boyfriend's cock deeper into her birth canal poking the arctic vixen's womb opening with Meloney's penis tip "oh god…oh….god…oh…..god" Madelyn panted her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust of her boyfriend's hips "I…..fucking…love having….sex….with you" Meloney said his breathing was becoming ragged and he knew he couldn't keep this pace up for much longer specially given the fact he'd been at this for the last twelve minutes "I….know what…..you mean" Madelyn agreed her own breathing was coming in heavy pants and her sweat began dripping onto the countertop and floor.

The sex was getting nice and heavy when to the young couple's dread they heard a knock at the front door "hey kiddo it's dad I think my phone fell in between your couch cushions mind letting me in?" the voice of Nick Wilde said knocking on his son's front door again "oh go oh fuck we're fucked we are so totally fucked" Meloney started to panic pulling out of Madelyn and put his clothes on as fast as he could "yeah one second dad" the twenty year old hybrid called to his father still out of breath signaling to Madelyn to go to her room and turn her shower on to make it seem like she was washing up while he dealt with his father.

Once he was sure Madelyn was in her room Meloney opened the front door not realizing he was still covered in sweat "hey dad I didn't think you be back so soon" the hybrid greeted his father who immediately could smell the sex coming off his oldest son "yeah sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and Madelyn's good time" Nick smiled doing the best he could not to burst out laughing at the fact he showed up while Meloney was having sex with his girlfriend "oh god this has to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me" Meloney frowned feeling like he could break down into tears at any moment from the embarrassment .

"Come on kiddo this isn't the first time I've caught you doing the no pants dance" Nick told his oldest son who just blushed even harder cause his dad was right it had been Nick who had barged in on Meloney just as he and his girlfriend were climaxing "your not helping dad" Meloney frowned hiding his face in the palms of his paws "sorry kiddo I am sorry I didn't mean to ruin such a special moment I know how it feels" Nick apologized generally feeling bad for showing up while his son was trying to prove to his girlfriend just how much he loved her "what do you mean you know how it feels?" the young violet eyed hybrid asked wondering who, how and when this had happened to his father.

It was now Nick's turn to blush as he tried to figure out how to tell his son how someone had walked in on him making love to his wife "you remember when we went to Bunnyburrow for Christmas back when you were seven?, your grandpa Hopps walked in on me and you're mom cause he heard your mom screaming and thought I was beating her" Nick told his son cracking a huge smile cause he could still see the embarrassed look on his wife's face even after all these years "god so grandpa saw everything uh?" Meloney asked unable to imagine just how embarrassing it was for his mom to have his grandfather not only see her naked but have her husband inside her at the same time "oh yeah that's why the rest of that visit was so freaking awkward" Nick replied remembering how his wife had spent the rest of that Christmas vacation hiding in her old bedroom refusing to come out even when her mother asked her too.

"I always did kind of wonder why you and mom seemed so quiet on the drive home and why mom refused to talk to grandpa Hopps for nearly half a year" Meloney commented now coming to understand why his mother had been acting so strangely after that visit "yeah well what I did to you and Madelyn isn't as bad as what happen to me and your mom right kiddo?" Nick joked but Meloney clearly didn't find his joke very funny and probably ensured that Madelyn would be to worried to have sex with him anytime soon "dad can you just get your damn phone and leave so I can apologize to my girlfriend who's probably upset that you showed up" Meloney told his father just wanting his das to leave so he could see if Madelyn was ok.

"Yeah sure kiddo" Nick agreed walking pass Meloney to the living room and started digging around the three mammal couch "Meloney I am really sorry for showing up when I did" the male red fox apologized again truly feeling bad for ruining his oldest son's special moment "ah find it" Nick cheered pulling his paw out of one of the couch cracks his phone in paw "tell Madelyn I'm sorry I'll make this up to you two somehow" Nick said taking Meloney's silents as a sign to leave before the hybrid snapped and threw him out himself.

Nick apologized one more time before he left and told the hybrid that he wouldn't mention a word of what had happened to Meloney's mother "alright pigeon my dad is gone" Meloney called to his girlfriend but the vixen didn't reply "listen pigeon I'm sorry about my dad showing up" the hybrid continued trying to open the door only to find the door was locked and could hear crying when he pressed his ear to the door "Madelyn let me in so we can talk about it" Meloney attempted to convince his girlfriend to let him inside but Madelyn just continued crying.

Seeing no other way to get into Madelyn's room Meloney used his debit card to pop the lock "hey Madelyn you ok?" the young male hybrid asked cracking the door open just enough to poke his head through it "I…...want….to be left…..alone….Meloney" the arctic vixen sobbed sitting up against her bed her beautiful face buried in her arms "come on pigeon all I want to do is talk" Meloney remarked staying within the door in case Madelyn decided to start throwing stuff at him "I…..SAID…GO…AWAY" Madelyn screamed looking up at her boyfriend through her tear soaked eyes "no Madelyn I know you feel embarrassed but that doesn't mean you have to feel embarrassed alone I'm here for you cause I love you and my dad didn't know we were having sex he came back cause he forgot his phone" Meloney argued seeing no reason to tell his girlfriend the whole truth cause it would only make her more up set.

"You don't have to lie to me Meloney I'm not a child" Madelyn growled glaring angrily at her hybrid boyfriend who was still behind her bedroom door knowing better not to enter her room "I'm not lying pigeon my dad had no idea what we were doing before he showed up" Meloney shot back wanting Madelyn to believe his lie, Meloney entered his girlfriend's room cautiously ready to retreat at a moments notice and sat down next to Madelyn "listen pigeon is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" the male hybrid asked putting one arm around Madelyn's shoulders hoping she wouldn't snap at him.

"Well I would like for the both of us to go on vacation somewhere away from Zootopia" Madelyn answered after sitting silently for a few seconds "oh yeah that sounds like a great idea pigeon, where would you like to go exactly?" Meloney asked wondering if he could afford a fun and romantic vacation with his girlfriend "I don't know we could go to Tahiti or somewhere topical like Fiji" the arctic vixen suggested being told Fiji was where his parents had they're honeymoon "god it must have been super romantic" Madelyn cooed asking Meloney if she could see Nick and Judy's honeymoon pictures if he had any "uh sure I think my mom has her wedding pictures on her Facebook page" Meloney replied pulling out his phone and used it to show his girlfriend his parent's honeymoon pictures.

A couple days later

Meloney and Madelyn talked about taking a possible vacation over the next two days but the hybrid knew he wouldn't be able to afford to take his girlfriend on a topical vacation so he decided he would talk to his grandpa Harrison who had so much money he didn't know what to do with it "Meloney oh my god what are you doing here?" Jane Wilde cheered when she opened her front door and came face to face with her hybrid grandson "hey grandma is grandpa home?" Meloney greeted his grandmother who told him Harrison was in his study reading the newspaper "so why do you want to see your grandpa?" Jane asked her oldest grandson as they were walking through the townhouse Mr. and Mrs. Harrison James Wilde called home "I need to ask him a favor" the twenty year old male hybrid replied getting a curious look from his grandmother.

"Are you planning to propose to Madelyn?" Jane asked in a teasing tone knowing her grandson didn't want to get married yet but it still bothered him when he was asked "no grandma I'm not going to ask Madelyn to marry me she thinks it's to soon for us to tie the knot" Meloney answered irritably only proving that Jane had been right "I married your grandpa Harrison after dating him for six months so I don't see why you and Madelyn can't do the same" Jane informed her grandson who just frowned at her "grandma that was over forty years ago no one gets married after dating for that short amount of time" Meloney argued not wanting to rush into a unadvised marriage only to have it fail like it had for his grandpa and father.

Jane gave her grandson a lopsided smile and told him she still knew a few young mammals who got married after dating for a short time "well me and Madelyn aren't like those other young couples grandma" Meloney told his grandmother who giggled at him cause she saw a lot of similarities and differences from Meloney and his dad and her husband "I know that Mel but still yours and Madelyn's relationship seems to be going really well" Jane responded before noticing Meloney's eyes shifting down to his feet.

"What's going on Mel is everything ok with Madelyn?" Jane asked worried something bad had happened and it caused her grandson and his girlfriend to have a big fight and maybe break up and this was why Meloney came to see his grandfather "things are ok but we've hit a bit of a snag and I wanted to ask grandpa Harrison if he could loan me some money so me and Madelyn can go on a vacation away from Zootopia" Meloney answered wishing he could pay for the vacation himself "what kind of snag are we talking about?" Jane inquired curious to know what kind of trouble her grandson had gotten himself into "let's just say my dad showed up at the wrong time and it caused some serious problems between me and Madelyn" the violet eyed hybrid explained leaving out what exactly his dad did to upset Madelyn so much that she asked for them to go on vacation alone.

"Whatever my son did I hope he plans to make it up to you and Madelyn" Jane said knowing her grandson hadn't gone to his father to ask him for a loan cause Nick couldn't afford to pay for such a topical vacation for Meloney and Madelyn "if I know my old man he'll do something for me and Madelyn sooner or later" the twenty year old hybrid said to his grandmother who led him to his grandfather's study which was on the far side of the townhouse.

Most of Harrison Wilde's once orange fur had turned gray and white making him look as if he was a middle aged arctic fox instead of a elderly red fox well into his seventies "god damnit I fucking hate getting old" the elderly fox cursed when he attempted to read a news column without his reading glasses but found it to blurry to reed "time tens to do that grandpa" Meloney told his grandfather who looked up from his newspaper to see his oldest grandson standing in his study's doorway "Meloney my boy what brings you here to see you're old grandpa" Harrison greeted Meloney taking a few seconds to get out of his armchair and walk over to his grandson giving him a hug.

Meloney waited till his grandmother had gone to get him a drink to tell his grandfather about how his dad had shown up right as he was having sex with Madelyn and cause of that the arctic vixen wanted them to go on a topical vacation far away from they're friends and his family "jeez kiddo talk about an awkward situation" Harrison laughed feeling sorry for his grandson but at the same time he did find it hilarious "yeah you can say that Madelyn made me promise to take her on a nice holiday or else" the hybrid frowned being asked if Madelyn had threatened to cut him completely off from sex and the hybrid said yes "as a guy who's pulled a lot of tail in his day I know how that feels" Harrison joked telling his grandson before he had married his grandmother he had slept with a lot of females of all different species "what can I say kiddo I don't discriminate and neither does my dick it seems to be a long standing tradition with the males in our family" the elderly male red fox continued causing himself and Meloney to burst out laughing at the joke.

Meloney tried asking his grandfather about his past conquests but the elderly red fox told his grandson he never kissed and tell even after forty two years "hell my old ass could have a few bastards running around Zootopia" Harrison stated being asked by Meloney if his grandmother knew about all the other females he had had sex with "your grandma knows she wasn't the only girl I've been with and that's ok with her" Harrison replied not ashamed of the fact his wife hadn't been his first.

"I bet that little bunny who's cherry you popped was a sweet piece wasn't she?" Harrison asked with the Wilde's family traditional smile on his graying muzzle "sorry but I an't about to kiss and tell grandpa Wilde" Meloney replied with the same smile his grandfather had "eсли бросивших курить никогда не победить и победители никогда не курить, то кто это дурак, который сказал, quit пока вы впереди? (If quitters never win and winners never quit, then who is the fool who said, quit while you're ahead?)" Harrison told his grandson in perfect Russian which Meloney spoke as well "cпасибо дедушка, но как это иметь ничего общего со мной и моим бывшим? (thanks grandpa but how does that have anything to do with me and my ex?)" Meloney asked his grandpa who told him that even though he was a hybrid he never gave up when it came to dating.

"Вы могли бы просто сказал, что дедушка (you could of just said that grandpa)" the young hybrid commented leaning back in the armchair that was across from his grandfather and crossed his arms across his chest "потому что иначе вы не узнаете ничего (because otherwise you won't learn anything)" Harrison replied just as his wife returned with his and Meloney's drinks "what are you two talking about?" Jane asked having only caught the last part of her husband and grandson's conversation but she didn't know what they had been saying cause she didn't know Russian as well as Harrison and Meloney did.

"You know the usual guy stuff" Harrison replied thanking his wife for the drink as he took it "you need to stop setting such a bad example for you're grandchildren Harrison" Mrs. Wilde playfully scolded her husband as she gave Meloney and Harrison they're drink and sat in a third armchair which had all been set up as a loose circle "yeah me be a good example you must be joking right?" the elderly red fox laughed putting one paw on his wife's forearm and smiled at her.

"So where are you gonna take Madelyn?" Jane asked her grandson thinking of some romantic vacation spots Meloney could take his girlfriend "I don't know but it can't be in Zootopia" the violet eyed hybrid answered using his phone to look up some great vacation places "I have an old friend who has a house in the Bahamas with a private beach so it'll give you two plenty of privacy to have sex on the beach and I don't mean the drink" Harrison remarked with a rye smile "Harrison!" Jane snapped at her husband who just laughed "can you really do that for me grandpa?" Meloney asked excitedly sitting up straight and stared happily at his grandfather while ignoring his grandmother's complaints.

"You're talking to Harrison James Wilde one of the biggest information brokers in Zootopia what your asking wouldn't be a problem kiddo" Harrison smiled being reminded by his wife he was retired from that line of work and if he ever try to go back to that life she would leave him and never come back leaving him alone "come on grandma you wouldn't real leave grandpa would you?" Meloney asked his grandmother who told him she would if Harrison returned to crime.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter six: vacation for two part one

Meloney didn't tell Madelyn about what he had talked about with his grandfather do to the fact he didn't want to get the vixen's hopes up for nothing and he wanted to surprise her as well "so have you talked to your friend grandpa?" Meloney asked his grandfather who he had joined for lunch a few days after Harrison had told the young hybrid he had a friend who owned a beach house in the Bahamas "I have actually" the elderly male fox replied not telling his grandson what his friend had said about him and Madelyn using his beach house .

"And?" Meloney asked on the edge of his seat waiting to find out weather or not he could use the beach house and get back on Madelyn's good side "and what?" Harrison said sounding like he had totally forgotten what he had been talking about "don't play fucking senile with me grandpa you know exactly what I'm talking about" Meloney snapped with more anger then he meant to let out "can I use you're friend's beach house in the Bahamas" the young hybrid growled becoming irritated with how his grandpa was purposely messing with him just for shits and giggles "calm down kiddo jeez can't you take a joke" Harrison laughed amused by how easily he could mess with his oldest grandson.

"I talked to my friend and I told him the situation you've got yourself into with that pretty vixen of yours and he said if you promise not to wreck the place you and Madelyn can use his beach house" Harrison explained receiving a strong hug from Meloney who continually thanked him "вашей семьи, я буду рад помочь (your family I'm happy to help)" Harrison smiled as he was returning the hug "I can't wait to tell Madelyn oh crap I need to see if my passport is still good" Meloney cheered figuring the vixen would be over joyed to find out they were going to the Bahamas.

Harrison was more then happy to help Meloney it was the least he could do for his grandson since he had never been there for Nick while he was growing up "how you gonna tell Madelyn you're taking her sexy butt to the Bahamas?" Harrison asked showing even though he was well in his seventies he was still a lady's man "first of all don't talk about Madelyn like that or I'm telling grandma you're hitting on my girlfriend" Meloney said not holding what his grandpa said against him cause Meloney was just like his grandpa Harrison and Nick "really you gonna turn on your grandfather right after I got you a beach house in the Bahamas?" the elderly green eyed red fox smiled as the waitress put they're check on the table and took their plates.

"It's that or I knock your old ass down if you ever put you're pervy paws on Madelyn" Meloney informed his grandpa cracking his knuckles to show he meant what he said "boy I like to see you try don't think just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't put you're ass on the ground" Harrison scoffed cracking his own knuckles basically entering a dick measuring contest with his grandson before "don't think just because I've got fifty seven extra years on me doesn't mean I can't still throw down if I have too" Harrison remarked as he pulled out his wallet and put his debit card on top of the check.

Meloney and Harrison walked out of the diner in they had been having lunch at heading down the street towards Meloney's car "Christ Mel you need to get rid of this piece of shit" Harrison told his grandson tapping the hood of Meloney's convertible with his cane "hey watch what you say about my car grandpa" the young hybrid told the elderly red fox telling him the car once belonged to his dad and was a family heirloom "that makes it even worse why the hell does your mom allow you to drive this heap of crap on wheels?" Harrison complained telling his grandson that there was no way he was going to allow him to drive around in the death trap Nick had given him.

Harrison directed Meloney to a car lot which had a group of car salesmen hovering around like some vultures going in for the kill "grandpa what are we doing here?, my car doesn't need any maintenance I got my overhauled over four months ago" Meloney stated leaning on the stirring wheel and stared out the front window "your trading this shit heap in for something safer and more reliable" Harrison told his grandson opening his door and got out having to use his cane to hoist himself up.

Meloney also got out of his car but to argue with his grandpa telling him he couldn't afford a new car specially if he wanted to take Madelyn on vacation and he didn't want to owe more his grandfather then he already did "you don't owe me shit Mel I'm your granddad and I want to help you out the best I can before I die plus this is my way of making up for how shitty of a dad I was to your old man" Harrison replied before waving down a salesman who was a male wolverine that looked to be about six or seven years older then Meloney "hi I'm James Howlett how can I help you gentlemen today?" the salesman greeted Harrison and Meloney being told that Meloney wanted to trade in his convertible for a more reliable vehicle "wow this car model went out back when I was growing up but since it's in…a goodish condition we can trade it in and reduce the cost of your next car" James said as he was checking the inside of Meloney's car and saw the convertible had been well taken care of.

"How much are we talking about?" Harrison asked leaning on his cane and wanting to negotiate to make sure he got the best price "well given the car's age and it's condition I'd have to say about $15,000-$17,000?" James answered unsure if his price range was acceptable "really can't you add a couple more hundred dollars?" Harrison said wanting to get more for his grandson's car "I would but given how worn out the seats, the stirring wheel and the dashboard are I can't sorry Mr. Wilde" the male wolverine frowned knowing this wasn't what the Wildes wanted to hear.

As much as Harrison hated to say it he knew James Howlett was right the inside and outside of Meloney's car wasn't in the best condition and that brought down the price of his grandson's convertible "he has a point grandpa my car is kind of a piece of shit" Meloney stated repeating the exact same thing his grandfather had told him no more then twenty five minutes earlier "Ох и Теперь вы согласны со мной (oh and now you agree with me)" Harrison muttered in Hebrew chuckling at the fact he was the only one in his family who spoke his people's language even though his son was half and his grandchildren were all one third Jewish "did you say something grandpa?" Meloney asked his grandfather having not caught what the old fox had said "nothing kiddo just talking to myself" Harrison answered before following his grandson and James Howlett into the car lot.

The three males looked at a few cars having to walk slower then normal cause of Harrison's advance age and the fact the elderly fox needed a cane to walk "you ok grandpa?" Meloney asked having noticed Harrison had stopped to catch his breath "yeah yeah I'm fine I just need a few seconds that's all" the old fox commented waving his paw dismissively after they had been walking for a while "if you want I could have someone come and pick you up and take you back to the main building while me and your grandson look at some cars" James suggested but Harrison told the wolverine he was fine.

"I'm old but not that old" the elderly red fox stated the Wilde's trademark smile on his muzzle "don't worry about my grandfather James he's a tough old son of a bitch" Meloney informed the car salesman who didn't seem to feel the same way "that's right I once beat the shit out of a male rabbit who was like twenty something years younger then me" Harrison cheered leaving out the part that he had done this over twenty years ago a few months after Judy found out she was pregnant with Meloney "yep that's my grandpa terrorizing anyone who messes with his family it doesn't matter who they are prey or predator my granddad will kick the shit out of them" Meloney chuckled knowing full well that wasn't the case anymore specially now that Harrison was seventy seven years old and had to use a cane to walk.

Meloney, Harrison and they're car salesman walked for sometime only stopping when they came upon a 2032 Ford Mustang convertible that had a similar paint job as his car "wow look at this beautiful piece of machinery" Meloney said in appreciation his paw hovering just over the mustang's clean paint job "yeah she's a beauty go ahead and take a sit in the driver seat and see how she feels" James smiled opening the driver side door so Meloney could get in the driver's chair "wow she's perfect all I need to do is put Madelyn's voice into my GPS?" the young male hybrid said trying to figure out how to put his girlfriend's voice in his car.

"That's kind of creepy kiddo" Harrison told his grandson who replied it was more romantic cause that way he would always have something to remind him of Madelyn and have her nearby when she wasn't around "hey when I was your age I had a picture of the girls I was currently dating of course those pictures didn't stick around to long" the old fox snickered not ashamed of how he was quite the lady's man back when he was his grandson's age "careful grandpa one of your bastards could be working here at the car lot" Meloney warned his grandfather who just laughed at the joke not seeming to care if he had another illegitimate child like his dead son Julius Reese running around cause at his age it didn't matter.

"I just realized if I do have kids running around that means you might not be the first hybrid" Harrison told his grandson who doubt that there were any hybrids older then him cause if there had been it would have been in the news "we both know the only hybrid that existed before me lived over a hundred and seventy years ago and he only lived a few minutes" Meloney explained knowing that the hybrid's parents had been murdered along with him and Meloney was glad he and his parents hadn't ended up the same way.

Meloney and Harrison looked over at James Howlett who looked stunned to find out he might sale a car to the first hybrid to be born in the last hundred and seventy years "holy crap you're the first hybrid" the male wolverine said now noticing that Meloney didn't totally look like a red fox he had a shorter muzzle then his grandfather and he had a rabbit like tail "yeah I am is that a problem?" Meloney replied readily himself for a confrontation with yet another bigot "what no of course not I just never expected to meet a actual hybrid let alone the first of they're kind" the salesman answered apologizing if it had seemed like he was sounding like a racist.

James, Meloney and Harrison talked about some of the features that came with the 2032 Ford Mustang convertible and some of the extra features Meloney could get but Harrison told him he couldn't get the ridiculous stuff James was trying to sell to his hybrid grandson "you don't need leather seats but you should get the GPS tracker so just in case some asshole steals your car we can find the fucker or fuckers and beat his/her or their asses" Harrison said not seeing why his grandson would need chairs made of leather but did agree Meloney needed a way to find his car in case it was stolen.

"Kind of weird that you seem particularly interested in weather or not my car gets stolen" Meloney remarked sarcastically knowing his grandfather had a interest in the safety of his car specially given the fact he was helping him pay for the mustang "don't get smart with me boy or I'll smack you're smartass mouth with my cane" Harrison threatened now sitting next to his grandson who just chuckled at his threat.

Unlike his convertible which only had two seats the 2032 Ford mustang could seat at least five mammals the same size as Meloney and the rest of his family which allowed Harrison to sit in the passenger side seat while James Howlett sat in the back "how does she handle Meloney?" the male wolverine asked the hybrid who just turned onto the highway and stopped smoothly when he saw that there was heavy traffic thanks to some construction "she handles like a dream it's just to bad there's this traffic otherwise I'd open her up and see how fast she can go" Meloney said tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel as he waited to move "to bad the car dealership doesn't have a race track" Harrison scoffed believing no dealership would invest in a track unless they were making a great deal of money or had several investors.

"You could always invest in the car dealership grandpa it could net you a good amount of money" Mel suggested seeing a opportunity for his grandfather to make even more money "no thanks car dealerships come and go and it's to risky to invest the amount of cash needed to make an actual track besides I have more money then any mammal could need" Harrison replied not seeing the need to invest the money to make a race track "I don't know if you want to say that aloud granddad it may give James here the wrong idea" Meloney told his grandfather not wanting the car salesman to think he could pack in a load of unneeded crap into Meloney's new car and raise the price of it.

The wolverine in the back of the mustang didn't say anything cause he was pretty sure he had to pick his words very carefully specially after he nearly insulted Meloney for being a hybrid and didn't want to look like some greedy asshole who would do whatever he could to jack up his commission "come on you stupid dick move" Meloney shouted out his window hitting the mustang's horn cause the car ahead of him hadn't moved when there was clearly room for the car to do so "chill out Mel you have to be patient" Harrison informed his oldest grandson who ignored his advice and continued hitting his horn and screaming insults at the driver in front of him not seeming to care what James thought of what he was doing.

"Has anyone ever told you you've got the same kind of road rage you're mother possesses" Harrison said with a little smile on his muzzle knowing if his daughter in law heard him say she suffered from road rage she would argued she was a great driver who could control her temper while driving in any situation "oh no my mom has a special kind of road rage you can only get from growing up in a small town like Bunnyburrow then deciding to move to a city like Zootopia" Meloney shot back glad his mother wasn't around to hear him make fun of her driving skills "hahahahaha you better not let your mom hear you say that unwise she'll skin your hide" Harrison laughed adjusting himself in his chair "ah come on grandpa after all the crap my mom went through to carry me, getting disowned because of me, give birth to me and raise me I doubt my mom would never skin me alive I'm her favorite after all" Meloney smiled knowing after everything his mother had gone through she loved him to much to hurt him.

Harrison didn't need to be reminded what Judy had gone through during and after her pregnancy specially since he had been there and had saved Meloney's mother from a crazy religious zealot who believed what Nick and Judy had done was a abomination and had seen how the predator/prey couple had been treated the entire time "your mother sounds like an amazing female" James Howlett put in having heard some rumors of what had happened to Nick, Judy and Meloney Wilde in the early days when hybrids first came about "I'd say my mom decided to become a cop when no one believed in her, put herself through college, went to the police academy knowing she was only there cause Zootopia's mayor at the time only wanted her on the force cause it would make him look better, she solved the savage predator case, fell in love with my dad, got pregnant and still did her case work despise how angry her family was and how many death threats she gotten, had me and continued being a police officer even when she got pregnant again with my brother and sister" Meloney replied clearly idolizing his mother and everything she had done.

"You're kind of a momma's boy uh Mel" Harrison said to his grandson understanding why Meloney worshiped his mother cause she was such a amazing female who did so much in such a short span of time "can you blame me I have a awesome mom….and a awesome dad too" the twenty year old hybrid smiled not forgetting to include his father who had been by his mother's side the entire time she had lived in Zootopia.

It took Meloney forty minutes to get back to the car dealership cause of the heavy traffic that had been on the highway and service streets "it's a good thing those chairs are comfortable cause that took along ass time" Harrison commented as he was climbing out of the mustang and started for the main building so he and Meloney could start the paperwork "you can blame the damn construction work their doing on the 1O5 and on the nearby roads" Meloney chuckled handing the keys back to James Howlett who pocketed the keys and followed his customers into the dealership.

Meloney was going to miss his old car but at the same time he was to the point of being euphoric at the fact he now owed the 2032 Ford Mustang had gotten to test drive "seriously thank you grandpa so much for helping me get this car" Meloney cheered after finally leaving the car dealership little over two hours after he and his grandfather started the paperwork "no problem kiddo I'm just glad your not driving that heap of shit anymore" Harrison said now looking over the mustang's manual "your starting to sound like my mom" Meloney laughed stopping at a stop light and started messing with the radio.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick, erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick, rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag and drop it, zip, unzip it,

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, code it, jam, unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it.

Technologic.

"What in the hell is this?" Harrison asked sourly his green eyes looking up from the manual to the radio the music was coming from "what you don't like it?, it's called Daft Punk by Pentatonix they're a band that mashed up all the music from the band Daft Punk" Meloney replied tapping along to the up beat pop song.

One more time

Ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

One more time

Ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

We're like the legend of the phoenix

Our ends with beginnings

What keep the planets spinning

The force of love beginning

"I know exactly who Daft Punk is I use to listen to their music back in the eighties and the early nineties the fact these posers think they can steal such a great band's music is a crime" the elderly red fox scowled clearly not liking the Pentatonix's music.

Not wanting to listen to his grandfather's continuous complaining Meloney changed the channel to something more classic rock 'n' roll knowing his grandpa and dad loved that genre "that's much better then that junk you put on" Harrison stated when he heard Lady ninety five playing over the radio "You know grandpa it's not fair that I have to listen to the music you like whenever you ride with me" Mel shot back even though he liked the same kind of music as his grandpa and father did "to be fair this car is just as much as mine as it is yours" the old fox reminded his grandson who just chuckled "god help us all if you ever drive again" the twenty year old hybrid remarked knowing full well his grandfather had his driver license revoked years ago.

Lady, turn me on when I'm lonely

Show me all your charms

Evenings when you lay down beside me

Take me gently into your arms

The two Wilde males started singing along to the song Meloney singing in baritone while Harrison sang in a fantastic sounding tenor combining in a amazing duet that could probably cause any female who heard them sing to fall in love with Meloney and Harrison.

Your my lady of the morningA

Love shines in your eyes

Sparkling, clear, and lovely

You're my lady

It had been a while since Meloney had had the chance to sing with his grandfather and whenever they sang together they sounded amazing and Meloney wished Madelyn was with them so she could hear the two singing together.

Lady of the morning

Love shines in your eyes

Sparkling, clear, and lovely

You're my... lady

"Hahahahaha hahahahaha there's no way in hell you can be no one else but my grandson cause only a Wilde can sing that fucking good without having to try" Harrison cheered just as the song came to a end giving Meloney a slap on the back "was there ever a time you actually thought my mom cheated on my dad?" Meloney asked his grandpa who told him there had never been a moment Harrison had ever thought his daughter in law had an affair behind his son's back "Meloney I know your my grandson cause you look just like your dad but with your mother's beautiful violet eyes" the elderly fox smiled wishing he could hug Meloney but the hybrid was driving.

Meloney dropped his grandfather off before heading home wanting to show Madelyn the new car Harrison had helped him get "aaaahhh she's gonna lose her shit" the hybrid smiled pulling out his phone as he pulled in to his and Madelyn's apartment building parking garage and dialed his girlfriend.

Madelyn: hey Meloney how's things going with your grandpa Harrison?

Meloney: it was awesome come outside I have something to show you.

Madelyn: oh really and what would that be?

Meloney: just come down and see pigeon.

Madelyn walked into the parking garage and came to a immediate halt when she saw her hybrid boyfriend gently leaning up against a Ford Mustang instead of the old convertible that had once belonged to his father "where did you get that?" the arctic vixen asked now fast walking over to her boyfriend's new car to get a better look at it "grandpa made me trade in my convertible and helped me get this beautiful son of a bitch" Meloney explained glancing down at his girlfriend's ass as she was bent over looking inside the mustang "well it's a good thing he did cause I was starting to get scared riding around that junk heap" Madelyn said looking up at her boyfriend who very quickly turned his head.

"Remember what happened last time I caught you looking at my butt?" Madelyn giggled letting a sly little smile form on her lips as she felt herself getting a little wet as she thought of her boyfriend banging her as she was bent over the kitchen countertop "yeah I was fucking the shit out of you till my dad interrupted us" the green eyed hybrid joked his dick growing in his pants "speaking of which I talked to my grandpa and mention that we hit a bit of a snag in our relationship and he talked to an old friend of his and grandpa's friend said we can use his beach house in the Bahamas and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Meloney said offhandedly like he was talking about the weather.

Madelyn let out a joyful squeal throwing her arms around Meloney's neck in a hug kissing him at the same time "oh my god of course I'll go with you to the fucking Bahamas oh god I should go and buy a new bikini" the arctic vixen cheered kissing again Meloney and started thinking of what she would need for they're vacation "I had a feeling you'd say yes" Meloney chuckled receiving another kiss and being told that now would be a great time for them to have sex cause Madelyn had never been this horny in her entire life.

A month later

The last month had been the greatest time in Meloney's young life Madelyn had given him so many blowjobs he had lost count and they had had sex at least six times in the last month plus the arctic vixen had told Meloney that she loved him and that he was the greatest boyfriend she had ever had cause he had gone to such lengths to prove his love to her "hey pigeon have you seen the diving goggles I bought the other day?" Meloney called to his girlfriend from his walk in closet as he searched through the few boxes that were in the tiny room "Mel there here on the countertop hehehehe" Madelyn called back laughing at how easily it seemed her boyfriend misplaced his things "oh" the hybrid thought mentally hitting himself forgetting where he put his new goggles.

Meloney walked out of his bedroom where Madelyn was bringing out a second large suitcase "don't you think you have to many suitcases I mean we're only going to be in the Bahamas a week" Meloney said to his predator girlfriend who just rolled her piercing blue eyes "I don't know what your talking about this is how many bags I normally bring for a week long vacation" Madelyn replied in a giggle telling the male he had to travel more "it's not exactly easy for me to travel given the fact I'm a hybrid and not many mammals like my kind" Meloney shot back knowing there were places where hybrids like him would be unwelcome or even killed.

"I'm so sorry Mel I was so excited about our vacation I never consider the fact you're putting yourself in danger just cause I wanted to go away with you" Madelyn apologized rushing up to the hybrid and hugged him "you don't have to apologize pigeon my grandpa came up with a really clever idea to hide the fact I'm a hybrid" Meloney smiled giving the top of Madelyn's head a kiss "what do you mean?" the beautiful arctic vixen asked looking up at the hybrid she loved with all her heart who smiled at her with that trademark smile of his "my grandpa had a fake fox tail made that can be attached to the tail hole of my pants hiding my real tail and making it look like I'm just another red fox" Meloney explained not proud of the fact he had to hide what he was but he knew it was for the best "it seems like your grandfather thinks of everything doesn't he?" Madelyn remarked glad that Harrison had planned ahead for the sake of his grandson.

"We're talking about a guy who worked intimately with the seven sun syndicate back when they were an actual threat and some of the most dangerous mammals in Zootopia so yeah my granddad is the kind of guy who always has a plan in place" Meloney chuckled wishing he was as forward thinking as his grandfather, the young couple shared one last long passionate kiss before they went back to packing for they're vacation "let's see underwear, swimming trunks, t-shirts, dress shirts, dress pants, flip flops, socks, dress shoes, goggles, snorkel, condoms" Meloney thought continuing to list off all the things he needed for his week long vacation only stopping when he heard his phone ringing.

Meloney: hey mom

Judy: hi Mel what are you doing?

Meloney: I'm just doing some last minute packing nothing very interesting, why is something wrong?

Judy: no I was calling to check up on you I'm just being a good mom that's all.

Meloney: ok oh before I forget did I leave my passport at the house?, cause I can't find it here.

Judy: yeah I have your passport it's in the safe in my and your dad's office I'll come by later and give it to you.

The was a brief pause neither Judy or Meloney were sure what to say next leaving a awkward feeling in the air.

Judy: soooo you excited to go on this vacation with Madelyn?

Meloney: of course I am

Judy: I'm glad to hear that but don't think just because your on vacation you don't need to use protection I don't want you two coming home only to find out Madelyn is pregnant.

Meloney: I thought you wanted grandchildren?

Judy: I do but you and Madelyn are to young and immature to have kids right now you're not ready to be parents.

Meloney: well yeah I know that I'm just glad you feel the same way maybe now your stop asking me when me and Madelyn are gonna get married.

Judy: just because I think you and Madelyn shouldn't have kids yet doesn't mean you two can't tie the knot.

Meloney could hear his mother giggling on the other side of the phone telling the hybrid his mom was just messing with him just for shits and giggles.

Judy: I mean it's obvious you and Madelyn love one another and you two make a great couple so you need to do now is pop the big question.

Meloney: you forgot one more thing mom I need to meet Madelyn's parents and ask Madelyn's dad for his blessing and permission to marry his daughter, it's what dad did before he asked you to marry him right?

Judy: he did but didn't you tell me Madelyn's parents don't like the hybrids and I don't know if Madelyn's father will give you permission to marry Madelyn cause of the fact your half fox and half rabbit.

Meloney: so are you suggesting me and Madelyn elope?

Judy: no not really I think you should ask Madelyn's father but if he says no and tells you it's because you're a hybrid then yes you and Madelyn should elope damn what Madelyn's parents think.

Meloney: I'm surprised your so ok with the idea of me eloping with Madelyn who might say no cause she and her family are very active baptist and don't believe in the idea of two mammals getting married without the ok of the church.

Judy: did you forget I'm catholic a very strict religion that believes that if you marry outside the church you're going to hell, the baptist don't have shit compared to my religion.

Meloney: but you married dad and he's protestant and Jewish so you aren't that good of a catholic mom no offense.

Judy: you forgot about the fact I was having premarital sex with your father and I got pregnant with you so yeah I wasn't that good of a catholic but that doesn't matter I love you, your siblings and your father and I don't regret anything I've done.

Meloney: mom I'm sorry if it seems like i'm shitting on your religious beliefs I didn't mean to sound like a total asshole.

Judy: it's ok Mel I know you didn't mean anything bad anyways I should get going if I want to get your passport to you before you leave I'll see you in a little while.

Meloney: ok bye mom.

Judy: bye sweet heart.

Little over an hour later Judy showed up at her son's apartment with his passport "oh hi Judy what are you doing here?" Madelyn greeted the middle aged gray female rabbit who was wearing a black top and blue jeans "I just came by to give Meloney his passport and I thought I'd see how things are going between the two of you" Judy replied holding out her son's passport to Madelyn who took it as she let the rabbit into the apartment "things are awesome between me and Meloney I don't think I've ever had a better relationship then I have with your son" the arctic vixen smiled placing her boyfriend's passport on the countertop and led Mrs. Wilde to the living room.

"Speaking of which where is my son?, I don't hear him in his room" Judy said her long ears turned in the direction of Meloney's bedroom but heard nothing coming from the room "Meloney went downstairs to get a couple packages we ordered from amazon he should be back any minute " Madelyn explained not wanting her boyfriend's mother to worry about him "that was nice of Mel" Judy smiled glad to see all the time she spent teaching Meloney to be a gentlemen didn't go to waste.

As Madelyn and Judy talked the arctic vixen started making the tea when Meloney returned home "hey mom I didn't think you would come so quickly" the young hybrid greeted his mother who told him she knew he needed the passport cause he was leaving in only a few days "don't get me wrong mom I appreciate you coming as fast as you did but I figured you'd come tomorrow cause I thought you would be tired after work" Meloney said picking up his passport and put it in his back pocket and then joined his mother and girlfriend in the living room.

"Your grandpa Harrison told me that he had a fake fox tail made for you so you can hide the fact you're a hybrid" Judy remarked clearly disproving of the fact her oldest son was going to hide what he was while he was on vacation "mom it's not like I have much of a choice there are still anti hybrid groups in the Bahamas who hunt down and kill any hybrid they find" Meloney told his mother knowing that those same groups would beat, rape and kill Madelyn if they caught the vixen with Meloney and when that thought crossed the hybrid's mind it made him sick to his stomach "I know Mel I just wish there was someway you could go places out of the country without having to worry about being hurt or killed" the middle aged gray female rabbit frowned understanding why her son had to hide what he was but she still didn't like it.

Madelyn asked Meloney if she could see his passport cause she was curious to see what the hybrid's passport looked like "it's just a normal passport pigeon except on species it says hybrid instead of rabbit or fox" Meloney said reaching into his back pocket and handed it to his girlfriend who opened it "this is a nice picture Mel" the female arctic fox smiled being able to tell the photo was of a younger Meloney but he was still just as handsome.

Nationality: Americans Passport number:D30604636

Given name: Meloney Samuel Wilde D.O.B 05/16/2016

Birthplace: Zootopia, California U.S.A

Date of issue: 07/17/2031 Date of expiration: 7/17/2041

"Ok you got to see my passport now it's your turn" Meloney said taking his passport from his girlfriend who got up and went to get her own passport "my picture is kind of old cause I got this like five years ago" Madelyn told her boyfriend as she came back into the living room and sat back down next to Meloney who took the passport "so I get to see what you looked like when you were fifteen" the hybrid smiled holding back a laugh when he saw that Madelyn use to have braces "don't say a fucking word or I swear to god I'll make you regret it" the snow white fox warned her hybrid boyfriend who now had a paw over his mouth suppressing his laughs.

Nationality: Americans Passport number:C26589510

Given name: Madelyn Angela Marshall D.O.B 11/26/2016

Birthplace: Raleigh, North Carolina

Date of issue: 11/26/2031 Date of expiration: 11/26/2041

"You never told me you're from North Carolina why not?" Meloney commented after he had finished reeding the passport and gave it back to his girlfriend "why should it matter where I'm from" Madelyn replied one paw on Meloney's lap and had her other paw around the hybrid's shoulders "it doesn't I was just surprised that's all, why didn't you go to college in North Carolina instead of Zootopia?" Meloney replied finding out his girlfriend had decided to come to Zootopia to get away from her very controlling family.


	7. Chapter 7

A taboo love 2: generation

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter seven: vacation for two part two

As Meloney was putting one of Madelyn's carry ons in one of the overhead baggage cabinets the hybrid kept a watchful eye on the mammals around him even though he was wearing the prosthetic tail his grandpa Harrison had made for him so no one would know he was a hybrid "Mel chill out I know you don't like flying but everything will be fine" Madelyn told her boyfriend from the middle seat looking up at the hybrid with her piercing blue eyes "it's not the flying that bothers me it's being stuck in a long metal tube full of compressed air and a bunch of mammals who are just as worried as I am that this piece of shit will fall out of the sky" Meloney frowned shutting the over head and sat in his seat and buckled himself in "Mel that rarely ever happens planes have been upgraded so much that there are tons of backup systems to ensure the plane stays in the air" Madelyn informed her boyfriend who just frowned at her.

"You're such a grump you know that?" the arctic vixen giggled softening her boyfriend's frown "I'm not a grump I'm a realist" Meloney argued putting his frown back on his muzzle but that didn't last cause Meloney's heart always skipped a beat whenever his girlfriend smiled at him and he always felt a overwhelming happiness "yes you are you Mr. Wilde are a grump" the female arctic fox continued to giggled covering her mouth with her paw to keep herself from laughing to loudly.

Meloney stared at Madelyn taking in the fact this beautiful vixen actually loved him even though he was a hybrid and the fact that she loved him caused her parents to disown her "why are you staring at me like that?" Madelyn asked feeling her boyfriend's larger paw being put on top of her's smaller paw "he's probably thinking should he ask you to marry him now or when you two get to the Bahamas" an elderly male honey badger who looked to be just as old or older then Meloney's grandfather stated causing the couple to whip around to look at him "what?" the young couple asked at the same time one looking hopeful while the other looked horrified.

"I said he's trying to figure out when he should ask you to marry him" the old honey badger repeated saying it slowly in kind of a insulting manner "dad leave them alone, I'm sorry about my dad he sometimes doesn't know when he should keep his opinions to himself" a female honey badger that was the same age as Meloney and Madelyn's parents snapped at her father apologizing to the couple on her dad's behalf but the old badger just sucked his lips together clearly disagreeing with his daughter who growled at him.

The two honey badgers argued for a short time before the stewardesses started the preflight presentation "seriously why do they still do this bullshit?" the elderly honey badger complained probably having heard this same presentation over a million times "dad please calm down" the old badger's daughter pleaded with her father not wanting him to make a scene before the plane had taken office "I don't need to calm down I'm just making a point" the old male honey badger told his daughter who sighed cause her father was just being a stubborn old male.

The elderly honey badger introduced himself as Walter and his daughter who's name was Becky asking Meloney and Madelyn how they met and how long they had been a couple "I met Meloney at his job at a record store I'd say around seven or eight months ago where he was singing ready to take a chance again by Billy Manilow and I'm not going to lie my boyfriend is a terrific singer" Madelyn said snuggling up to Meloney who started blushing "a singer uh?, are you a professional or do you just sing for the hell of it?"Walter inquired wanting to know about the young male's talent "I sing just for fun I doubt I'd make it in the singing Industry" Meloney answered not wanting the old honey badger to know what exactly he was "you shouldn't doubt yourself young man you have to believe in yourself if you're gonna become whatever you want to be" Walter stated giving Meloney a reassuring smile " I appreciate the sentiment but there's things about me and my family that would hinder me from getting into the music business" the male hybrid frowned asking they didn't talk about his singing anymore cause of some personal stuff.

"Well if you're not going to be a professional singer are you and Madelyn at least gonna be in the Zootopia talent show?" Walter asked wanting to know if Meloney was going to be in the up coming talent show that was just a few months from now "Meloney is going to sing in the talent show but I can't sing as well as my boyfriend can, although I was in the same ballet class from when I was six till I was seventeen" Madelyn put in not sure how she would use her ballet with her boyfriend's singing "that explains why your" but before Meloney could finish what he was going to say he received a elbow in the side knocking all the wind from his lungs.

Meloney doubled over holding the spot where Madelyn had elbowed him "aaaahhhh what the shit pigeon what was that for?" the hybrid asked in a high pitched wheeze turning his head so he could look into his girlfriend's piercing blue eyes but the arctic vixen refused to look at him her nose in the air and her eyes were closed "seriously Madelyn your gonna act like a petulant child cause I made a stupid joke?" Meloney frowned but his girlfriend just ignored him and put her headphones into her ears and started playing her music so she could tune her boyfriend out.

"Looks like your in the doghouse now kid" Walter laughed looking pass Madelyn to her boyfriend who had a frown on his muzzle now "I don't understand why she's so mad it wasn't like I was trying to embarrass her" Meloney complained loud enough that he was sure Madelyn would hear him but she continued ignoring him "god damn it Madelyn you have no reason to be mad at me all I was going to say was that you knowing ballet explained why your so light on you're feet" the violet eyed hybrid tried to tell his girlfriend who took one earphone out and faced him "bullshit you were going to make a sexual joke and embarrass me in front of everyone on the plane" Madelyn hissed her piercing blue eyes were now narrow slits "no I wasn't that's the last thing I'd want pigeon specially if it would ruin our vacation" Meloney argued not wanting to fight with his girlfriend right at the start of their holiday.

"Your just saying that cause you know I'm right" Madelyn argued not believing her hybrid boyfriend telling him if he lied to her again he would be sleeping in a different hotel when they finally got to the Bahamas "damnit Madelyn I'm not lying to you" Meloney snapped becoming angry with how stubborn the vixen was being "I have absolutely no reason to lie to you" the hybrid continued letting his temper rise a little more "yes you do you don't want to prove that I'm right" the female arctic fox barked her muzzle centimeters from her boyfriend.

Meloney and Madelyn stared angrily at one another unwilling to say either of them were wrong "to argue with a male who has renounced the use and authority of reason, and whose philosophy consists in holding humanity in contempt, is like administering medicine to the dead, or endeavoring to convert an atheist by scripture" Walter said which made the young couple sitting beside him look at the old honey badger curious to know what the hell he was talking about "what I'm saying is it's best not to argue with your girlfriend cause there's a good chance you won't win but that doesn't mean you're always right young lady, trust me I know what I'm talking about I was married to Becky's mother for almost sixty years" the elderly honey badger explained not wanting to see this loving young couple fight for no reason.

The hybrid/predator couple continued staring at one another only now their stares had now softened a bit but they still looked a little mad at one another "Walter has a point you're not always right Madelyn you just think you are" Meloney told his girlfriend who didn't seem to like his answer "excuse me?" Madelyn growled glaring daggers at her hybrid boyfriend "well it's true you always think your right when you're only right about fifty five maybe sixty percent of the time" Meloney answered not afraid of his angry predator girlfriend "no I'm not you arrogant asshole" Madelyn snapped her piercing blue eyes flashing with anger but it didn't make Meloney flinch "yeah I'm arrogant sometimes but at least I'm willing to admit whenever I'm wrong about something unlike someone I know" Meloney shot back with a smug smile "aaaaaahhhhhh your such a fucking asshole Meloney Samuel Wilde" Madelyn yelled which was overlapped by the roar of the plane taking off ensuring no one heard her call her boyfriend by his full name which would of given away who he really was "I know I am but you still love me right?, cause I still love you" the hybrid replied not making a move to kiss his girlfriend cause he was worried the vixen meant slap him.

Madelyn was quiet for a moment her eyes never disconnecting from her boyfriend's "of course I love you Meloney but sometimes I wish you would act your age instead of that careless teenager who was encouraged and prompted by his friends to have drunken sex with his girlfriend" the arctic vixen finally answered wanting Meloney to act more like an adult specially if they planned to take they're relationship to the next level "to be fair a mammal is a lot more likely to listen to his friends while drunk cause his or her common sense is being suppressed along with other emotions" Meloney said using what little of his memory he had from the night he had had sex with his ex as an example telling his girlfriend he could barely remember what had happened but did remember he had been perceptive to what his friends told him to do.

"You know Mel you should collaborate in drunken behavior studies at the university it could help them understand how perceptive a mammal can be while he or she is drunk" Madelyn suggested but her boyfriend reminded her they were both underage and even if he was twenty one there was no way he was ever drinking as much as he did at his house party "ah but I wanted to see how you act when you're drunk off your ass" the vixen complained but she knew her boyfriend wanted to be a police officer and he would need all his brain cells.

"You're probably be able to see your boyfriend get drunk given the fact the legal drinking age in the Bahamas is eighteen" Walter informed Madelyn who now had a smile on her muzzle "oh really?" the arctic vixen said in a sing song voice which sent a chill up Meloney's spine "I know what your thinking pigeon but I refuse to drink just so you can take advantage of me" the male hybrid told his girlfriend who started laughing.

"What just because I'm a male you think it's impossible for you to take advantage of me while I'm drunk?, well it is it's totally possible for you to take advantage of me while I'm heavily intoxicated my parents have told me it can happen" Meloney told his girlfriend who started laughing even harder "oh god…..stop….Mel you're gonna…make…..me…..pee" Madelyn said laughing so hard she was now holding her sides.

Meloney continued telling Madelyn jokes which only made the arctic vixen laugh even harder "stop you asshole" Madelyn howled with laughter getting up and headed for the bathrooms which were at the back of the plane laughing the entire time "you're a funny son of a bitch you know that kid" Walter chuckled wiping tears from his eyes with a handkerchief "you need to be a god damn comedian cause that was some funny fucking shit" the old honey badger told the young male sitting next to him who was glowing with pride "dad please quit cussing I don't want you teaching any kids around us how to swear" Becky begged her father not wanting him to get in trouble with the Air Marshals who were likely on the plane.

Walter told his daughter that if there were any children around they had probably heard any of the cuss words he had used from they're parents and that she needed to stop bothering him with her pointless complaining cause he wasn't going to listen "anyways Meloney you should become a comedian or are you going to use the same excuse you used when you told me you couldn't become a professional singer?" the elderly honey badger said to the young male sitting a seat away from him "I actually plan on becoming a police officer after I graduate from college cause both my parents are cops and I always wanted to follow in they're footsteps" Meloney told Walter leaving out the part where his mom and dad were detective Nick and detective Judy Wilde.

"Hey there's no shame in that my oldest son became a arc welder for the U.S navy because that's exactly what I did when I graduated from high school" Walter smiled showing Meloney a photo of all three of his children including Becky "my grandpa was will he was the kind of guy you would go to if you needed to find something out or if you wanted to find someone and he has friends in places where no normal mammal went while my dad use to be a con artist before he met my mom who got him to turn his life around and join the ZPD along with my mom" Meloney stated having to fudge his parents's ages so Walter couldn't figure out his father was the first fox to become a police officer "yeah a loving caring female can be the best catalyst to get a guy to turn his life around" Walter smiled telling Meloney how he had met his wife while he was young and was getting himself in trouble on a regular basis almost getting himself court martialed and given a dishonorable discharged.

Meloney and Walter talked for a short while about they're relationships only stopping when Madelyn returned from the bathroom "you two seem to be getting along" the arctic vixen said as her boyfriend got out of his seat so she could sit down "will it turns out we have a lot in common" Meloney replied taking his girlfriend's paw into his own "oh really and what do you two have in common?" Madelyn asked wanting to know what her boyfriend had been telling Walter while she was gone "well I told Walter some stuff about my grandpa and how I'm gonna join the ZPD after I graduate cause I want to follow in my parents's footsteps" the male hybrid answered asking his girlfriend if she wanted to tel the old honey badger about her mom and dad but she decline.

"Speaking of grandfathers who is your grandpa cause you said you're surname is Wilde I swear I know that name" Walter commented sending a sense of dread down into Meloney's stomach "I doubt you know my grandpa cause Wilde is a pretty normal surname for foxes" the young hybrid replied but he still told Walter his grandfather's first name "Harrison….Harrison oh shit you don't mean Harrison Wilde the fox who played Robin Hood in 1973?, I loved that movie I always wondered what happened to him" Walter stated using his smart phone to bring up a poster of Disney's Robin Hood which had Meloney's grandpa on it.

"Oh my god you're dad looks exactly like your grandpa Meloney right down to the color of their freaking eyes" Madelyn gasped swearing she was looking at a picture of Nick Wilde cosplaying as his father "yeah he does but my dad has my grandma's ears" Meloney argued playfully bringing up a photo of his dad that didn't have his mother in it and compared it to the one of his grandpa Harrison "hold up a minute didn't Harrison have a son who joined the ZPD, get his rabbit partner pregnant and had some hybrid children?" Walter stated in a matter of fact manner his old brown eyes falling on Meloney who wasn't sure how to answer specially given the fact he had a picture of his father on his phone's screen and Nick was the spitting Image of his own father.

"So it's true Harrison's son married himself a rabbit and had himself a few hybrids I never thought I'd actually get to meet one of them" Walter remarked making sure his voice was low enough that no one around them heard what he was saying "mind keeping that to yourself if anyone finds out who I am it would put mine and Madelyn's lives in danger" Meloney requested informing the elderly honey badger that there were anti predator/prey couple groups in the Bahamas that would kill him and his girlfriend if they found out Meloney and Madelyn were there "don't worry kid your secret is safe with me besides who would believe a old fart like me" the old honey badger smiled giving the couple a quick wink before letting them know he was gonna take a nap.

Little over two hours later

The young couple were now watching a movie on Meloney's heavily modified laptop which he had gotten from his grandpa when he was accepted into Zootopia University "hey Mel you think Walter will keep his word and not tell anyone you're a hybrid?" Madelyn whispered into her boyfriend's ear not wanting to wake the old honey badger sleeping next to her "I don't know he doesn't have any real reason to rat me out then again he could just be pretending to be nice but I can't really tell" Meloney answered caning his neck to stare at Walter who was leaning up against the window sound asleep.

Madelyn gave her hybrid boyfriend a look of concern unsure if it was safe for them to leave the airport once they got to the Bahamas "I'm sorry Mel I never meant to put you in danger" the arctic vixen apologized knowing if anything happened to her boyfriend it would be her fault "all I wanted was time alone with you" Madelyn continued as tears started welding up in the corners of the vixen's piercing blue eyes "come on pigeon there's no need for the water works cause nothing is going to happen to me I give you my word" Meloney ensured his girlfriend using his pointer finger to wipe away Madelyn's unneeded tears.

Meloney kissed his girlfriend wishing there was someway he could show Madelyn how much he loved her by screwing her senseless but he knew there was no way the arctic vixen would be willing to have sex in one of the tiny bathrooms and even if she did there was a high chance they would be caught and arrested "don't….make a girl a promise you can't keep" Madelyn said pausing for a second for dramatic effect "don't you worry I will" the hybrid smiled kissing the vixen again but this time with a bit more passion.

As Meloney kissed Madelyn he slipped one paw down the vixen's side down to her hip and grabbed himself a paw full of Madelyn's ass cheek "Meloney what in the hell do you think you're doing?" the beautiful arctic vixen asked with a rye smile while her boyfriend kept groping her butt "I don't know why you keep asking me that same question when you know exactly why I'm playing with your fantastic ass" Meloney grinned kissing the vixen's collarbone and worked his way up Madelyn's neck to her jaw then to her full lustrous lips "just because I was sleeping doesn't mean you two can play grab ass with one another" Walter said sleepily causing the young couple to jump and break apart " sorry we didn't mean to wake you" Madelyn apologized her face becoming a bright red blush.

"I don't know why you're apologizing cause I'm sure as hell not sorry" Meloney scoffed giving his girlfriend's plump ass another squeeze not caring if Walter saw him or if he was embarrassing Madelyn in front of the old honey badger "eeyep your definitely half rabbit cause you sure are a horny little fucker" Walter laughed knowing what he said could be consider racist "hahahahaha hahahahaha if you think I'm acting horny now you should" but Meloney stopped himself from saying something that would anger Madelyn to the point she would decide to slap him.

Regrettably Meloney let go of Madelyn's ass when the vixen lightly pushed on his chest indicating to the hybrid it was time he stopped "aahhh come on pigeon why can't I play with your butt some more?" the male hybrid frowned letting his shoulders sag and sat back in his seat his arms folded across his chest pretending he was frustrated "cause I don't feel like being arrested" Madelyn coyly replied a seductive smile on her lips telling Meloney that once they got to the hotel she was going to fuck him till he couldn't feel his crotch "fuck yes" Meloney thought trying to decide which position he and Madelyn were going to do first when they got to the hotel.

"I know that look it's I'm gonna get laid look, I haven't had that look in over twenty years" Walter joked making Meloney laugh but caused Madelyn to hide her face in her paws out of embarrassment "oh my god please make them stop" the arctic vixen muttered shaking her head as her boyfriend and Walter continued laughing "ah come on darling you got to learn how to take a joke" Walter told the young vixen sitting next to him but she just kept blushing "oh no Madelyn can't ever take a joke she's way to serious" Meloney jested doing his best impression of a grumpy old man in order to make his girlfriend laugh "I can tell" Walter agreed seeing that Madelyn was doing her best not to smile.

Walter and Meloney kept making jokes and doing funny impressions wanting to see how hard they could made Madelyn laugh "badges? we don't need no stinkin' badges!" Meloney said in a thick Hispanic accent finally making his girlfriend laugh "holy shit Blazing Saddles I love that movie I remember seeing that for the first time when it came out back in nineteen seventy four" Walter bursted out laughing reminding Meloney and Madelyn that he had been around to see a lot of great movies when they first came out "man I bet your mind must have been blown when Darth Vader revealed to Luke that he was his father?" Meloney commented asking Walter about how he felt when he saw movie history being made "god my mind was freaking blown when that bomb was dropped" the old honey badger answered telling the couple about some of the other movie premieres he had gone too when he was younger.

After Walter had told Meloney and Madelyn about all the movies he had seen when they had first came out the old honey badger had to get up cause he had to use the toilet leaving the couple to continued watching the movie they had been watching before they started making out "Meloney I've had this question running around my head for a long while and I was wondering if I'd could ask you that question?" Madelyn said hitting the space bar to pause the movie "uuuuhhh yeah sure, what's up pigeon?" Meloney replied taking his headphones off so he could listen to his girlfriend "I've been wondering what would you do if I did get pregnant?, I'm not pregnant so don't worry but I want to know what you would do if I was carrying your child?" the arctic vixen told her boyfriend her piercing blue eyes staring right into Meloney's violet eyes.

"Madelyn I….I would ask you to marry me cause I want to take responsibility for our child and help you raise him but I may not be able to have kids cause you know" Meloney said after thinking for a time wanting to explain why his girlfriend may never have a child with him "you never know we may have to just have a shitload of sex to see weather or not you can knock me up" Madelyn smiled seeing how disappointed her boyfriend was that he may not be able to continue the Wilde bloodline.

"So does that mean I don't have to wear condoms anymore?" Meloney asked excitedly wanting to know what it felt like to put his penis into Madelyn's vagina and getting to feel her pussy walls hug his dick skin "ha nice try but if you want to do that you better put a ring on my finger" Madelyn scoffed holding up her left ring finger for emphasis "god damn it if I have to do that then why are you telling me we have to have a ton of sex to see if you can get pregnant?" the frustrated hybrid growled sinking in his seat and let his ears fall forward "I do want to have a child with you but I want to get married first and I know what your going to say my parents had me, Adrian and Madeline out of wedlock and we're all fine" Madelyn explained but that didn't seem to improve her boyfriend's mood.

Madelyn forced Meloney to look at her and told the hybrid that she wasn't going to make him married her but if he wanted to have sex without a condom he'd have to marry her "it's a catch twenty two I can't win either way" the hybrid frowned hanging his head in disappointment "not really you still get to have sex with me you just have to wear a condom" the arctic vixen stated giggling at how grumpy her boyfriend looked "you're a evil lady you know that?" Meloney told his girlfriend who giggled again and pulled him in for another kiss.

As the young couple was making out Walter returned clearing his throat to get Meloney and Madelyn's attention "I leave for a few minutes to use the bathroom only to come back and find you two sucking each other's faces again" the old honey badger said holding on the back of Meloney's seat so he didn't fall over "if you two are gonna join the mile high club you mind doing it somewhere else?" Walter told the couple who got up so he could get back into his seat "I don't feel like spending our entire vacation in a prison cell Walter" Meloney replied as he was sitting back in his seat his mind imagining himself fucking Madelyn in one of the bathrooms.

Sometime later

Madelyn was using Meloney's shoulder as a pillow having fallen asleep a little while ago "she sure is a beauty when she's asleep" Walter remarked comparing Madelyn to a sleeping Snow White "yeah except my Snow White is way hotter and I'm not some creep who makes out with a dead chick I find in the middle of the forest" Meloney replied finding it disturbing that the prince was wondering around the woods looking for females "yeah that is kind of weird" the elderly honey badger agreed reminding Meloney that the prince had also been stalking Snow White since the start of the movie "you ever notice that Disney characters seem to do some pretty creepy or questionable stuff" Meloney said finding it disturbing that Disney allowed they're characters to do some messed up thing.

Walter and Meloney talked about some of the different creepy things Disney characters did like how Aladdin continually lied to Jasmine even after genie kept insisting he tell Jasmine the truth but the young street rat decided to keep lying cause he thought if the princess found out he was a no one she wouldn't want to be with him "basically Aladdin is rewarded for being a pathological liar who could of easily stopped Jafar by telling Jasmine who he was and tell her all about the genie" Meloney said listing off all the other ways Aladdin could of gotten Jasmine to like him.

"Yeah it seems like Disney constantly teaches kids the wrong kind of lessons in the pass hundred years" the elderly honey badger remarked saying Disney seemed to kill off the main character's mother, father or both parents for some strange reason "there's actually a rumor that Walt Disney never let the main character have a mom or dad was because he had bought his parents a house but his mother died in it do to carbon dioxide and he was racked with guilt" Meloney explained but he wasn't sure how true that rumor was "I've heard that rumor once or twice but yeah I don't think it has any real merit" Walter agreed surprised someone so young would know about a rumor like that one.

The two males talked for a short time before Walter decided that he wanted to reed his book so Meloney saw the opportunity to catch up on his school work "what are you studying?" a seductive female voice asked causing the hybrid to look at the seat across the aisle coming eye to eye with a very attractive female red fox with blueish green eyes "criminal psychology" Meloney answered figuring this vixen heard him tell Walter that he planned to be a cop "kind of a strange choice for such a handsome male like you" the new vixen cooed not hiding the fact she was hitting on Meloney "not really my parents are cops and I plan to do the same" Meloney answered sounding cordial but not to cordial cause he didn't want to give this vixen the wrong idea.

The vixen introduced herself as Barbara Cross "so what do you do for a living?" Meloney asked closing his laptop so he could give Barbara his full attention "I work in corporate finance it's a boring job but it pays the bills and gives me the extra money that allows me to have a fun weekend or take vacations like the one I'm on now" Barbara answered sounding bored and uninterested like she did the job just for the money "hey at least you have a good paying job it's better then the one I have" Meloney stated telling Barbara that he worked in a record store.

Meloney could see that Barbara was at least three or four years older then him but she was quite beautiful but the hybrid didn't care about physical beauty as much as inner beauty like his parents had taught him when he was younger "so how long have you been in enrolled in college?" Barbara asked wanting to know Meloney "I've been a student for almost two years" the hybrid answered checking that Madelyn was still sleeping.

"Wife, fiancee, girlfriend or is she just a friend?" Barbara inquired eyeing the sleeping arctic vixen lying on Meloney's shoulder "she's my girlfriend we've been together for almost a year now" Meloney answered smiling at the slumbering vixen by his side "is it a serious relationship?" Barbara cooed batting her blueish green eyes "it is" Madelyn scowled surprising both Meloney and Barbara who hadn't realized she had woken up"so keep your paws off my boyfriend" Madelyn continued putting one arm over Meloney and pushed him back into his seat "he's only yours cause you gave him a piece on you're first date" Barbara accused with a nasty smile on her muzzle.

Madelyn could see that Barbara was like so many of the females she had known growing up thinking what ever male they saw was theirs and it didn't matter if he already had a girlfriend she would steal Meloney from Madelyn if she could "I'm sorry but you must be thinking of yourself and the football teams and every other male in your school that had their way with you all throughout high school" the arctic vixen shot back showing Barbara she could play dirty to if she had too and be a bitch as well.

To Meloney's horror Madelyn and Barbara continued firing insults and cuss words at one another for sometime all the while Walter and Meloney sat by watching and waiting to jump in if they were needed to "you have a pretty face, but you should get a boob job to be a complete package oh wait there's no point cause you're a ugly bitch" Madelyn told Barbara giving the other vixen the middle finger "Madelyn you needed to stop" Meloney started but he was cut off when Barbara slapped him across the face trying to hit his girlfriend.

The vixens went at each other with Barbara trying to climb over Meloney while Madelyn punched at her rival missing once or twice and hitting her boyfriend apologizing each time she hit Meloney "come here you little bitch!" Barbara howled grabbing the fur on top of Madelyn's head and yanked on it "let go you mother fucking whore" the arctic vixen screamed hitting Barbara in the nose causing it to bleed "goddamnit you two fucking stop" the hybrid demanded using all his strength to push the two vixen's apart "let go Meloney I'm gonna kill that bitch" Madelyn ordered her boyfriend but she felt another pair of paws on her shoulders holding her back "whoa there little darling there's no need for that" Walter said showing that even though he was old the elderly honey badger was still strong.

As the two vixens attempted to hit one another several stewardesses showed up trying to stop Madelyn and Barbara from fighting while they waited for the Air Marshal come to arrest the two vixens "I'm gonna tear out your fucking eyes" Barbara screamed now being held back by a couple of nearby males who didn't want the fight to spread "bring it cunt I'm scared of a skank like you" Madelyn shot back flipping the other vixen off still being held by Walter and blocked by Meloney.

Cause the plane had two levels it had two Air Marshals both of whom were male rabbits one being midnight black and the other being a light creamy brown "ma'am you need to come with me" the midnight black rabbit told Barbara showing her his badge "fuck off you pathetic little bug" the red fox vixen snapped looking at the rabbits with disgust like they were beneath her "ma'am come with me peacefully or else" the first Air Marshal replied his left paw dropping on the grip of a taser that was on his hip "how about you go find a female rabbit and fuck her that's all you worthless prey mammals" but before Barbara could finish her racist remark the first Air Marshal pulled out his taser and fired it at Barbara zapping her fifty thousand volts of electricity dropping her to the floor.

"Hahahahaha hahahahaha that's what you get you fucking whore" Madelyn laughed as she watched the other vixen twitch on the floor "ma'am I need you to come with me as well" the light creamy brown rabbit told the arctic vixen who got out of her seat without any argument not wanting to end up like Barbara who was being lead to the back of the plane "well so much for your vacation kid" Walter said figuring Madelyn was being arrested for fighting "yeah" was all Meloney said mad that his girlfriend couldn't control her jealousy.

Meloney reached down for his backpack and pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a ring that had a ocean blue diamond in it's center "so I was right you were going to the pop the question" Walter smiled asking if he could have a look at the engagement ring "it's kind of a old looking ring is it a family heirloom?" the elderly honey badger asked taking a better look at the ring "that ring has been in the Wilde family for over seven generations" Meloney explained telling Walter that this was the same ring his dad had used to asked his mom to marry him "damn that's a long ass time for one ring to be in a family" Walter grinned handing the ring back to Meloney who stared at the ring for sometime.

Meloney let a frown form on his muzzle as he wondered weather or not Madelyn would say yes to his proposal cause there was a chance he wouldn't be a good husband or be unable to give Madelyn children "you don't think I'm rushing into asking Madelyn to marry me do you?" the young hybrid asked Walter who had more experience in the matter of love then Meloney did "that depends how much do you love that vixen?" Walter asked wanting the young hybrid to really consider his answer "I don't think I could live without her I love Madelyn so much that if I lost her I don't think I could stand to go on living" Meloney answered after thinking of what he was going to say for a solid five minutes "that's a damn good answer kid"the old honey badger smiled but he saw that the young hybrid still had a frown on his muzzle.

"Ok kid what's wrong now?" Walter asked lifting one eye brow and stared curiously at the young male sitting next to him "because of my parentage I'm not sure if I could have any children and I'm pretty sure Madelyn does want to have kids one day but I may not be able too" Meloney replied seeing a chance to air out what had been bothering him the last few weeks "ooooohhhh ok that makes sense you know you can go to a doctor and see weather or not your grapes got juice in them" Walter remarked but Meloney told the old honey badger that all the doctors wanted to do was see how it had been possible for his parents to have four healthy children even though they were a rabbit and a fox.

"Tell those doctors if they wanna look at your DNA they can go fist themselves" Walter laughed knowing if his daughter was awake she was very likely scowling at him "actually this one time I was at this doctor's for an appointment and the whole time this asshole is asking me what I liked to eat weather or not I prefer meat or vegetables and all this other shit so I tell this guy to stop asking me all these fucking questions or I'd break his fucking nose and shove his own fist up his ass" Meloney said earning a long booming laugh from the old honey badger "hahahahaha hahahahaha god damn kid I'd never expect such a nice guy like you would flip out like that" Walter laughed slapping his knee "you fucking kidding me I've been dealing with motherfuckers like that my whole life and I won't put up with that shit not once" Meloney explained reminding Walter there were a lot of mammals who hated him and all his kind cause they were all hybrids.

An hour and a half before the plane was to land Madelyn returned holding a piece of paper in her paw "so what happen?" Meloney asked getting up so his girlfriend could get into her seat "I got a four hundred and fifty dollar fine for causing a disturbance on a International flight" the arctic vixen answered looking angry and annoyed she had been given a ticket for teaching Barbara not to fuck with her boyfriend "you should consider yourself lucky you didn't end up in cuffs too" Walter told the vixen only guessing what kind of trouble Barbara was looking at for assaulting two mammals "so does the Air Marshals need to talk to me?" Meloney asked looking up and down the aisle for the two male rabbits "probably he said he would want your side of what happen" Madelyn said frowning down at the ticket still in her paw.

Ten minutes later the light creamy brown male rabbit returned asking Meloney if he could come with him to answer some questions which Meloney did telling the Air Marshal what had happened and why Barbara had attacked his girlfriend "is my girlfriend being brought up on any charges?, or is she only getting that ticket?" Meloney inquired needing to know if he needed to call one of his grandfather's lawyers who he had on speed dial do to the fact he had been discriminated against more then once and needed a lawyer "no sir miss Marshall isn't being brought up on any kind of charges" the Air Marshal answered in a flat emotionless voice before his eyes dropped to the small bump in Meloney's pocket "sir what is in your pocket?" the male rabbit asked his flat emotionless voice becoming a more serious authoritative tone "oh it's a engagement box I'm thinking of asking my girlfriend to marry me when we get to the Bahamas" Meloney answered carefully pulling out the box and showed the Air Marshal the ring so he didn't think he had a bomb or some kind of weapon.

"It's none of my business but aren't you a little young to get married?" the Air Marshal asked trying to sound more friendly cause he realized he had come off to threatening earlier "me and my girlfriend are twenty and we've been together for almost a year" Meloney replied finding it odd that this had been the second time someone on this flight had mention how young he and Madelyn were "hey it's fine pal I was around your age when I asked my wife to marry me" the Air Marshal smiled before telling Meloney he could go.

"So did you snitch on me?" Madelyn asked playfully once her boyfriend was within hearing range "hell no I know better then to be a snitch specially when I have such a insane girlfriend like you" Meloney answered now standing next to his chair and gave Madelyn the Wilde's trademark smile "it's not insane if I have to knock some male stealing skank's teeth out" the arctic vixen grinned cracking her knuckles to show she would beat down any other female who tried to steal Meloney from her.

Meloney told Madelyn that he would never let himself stray from her and as he did this the back of his mind kept wondering to the small box in his pocket trying to decide what he was going to do with it "um hey pigeon" Meloney said getting his girlfriend's attention before he got up and dropped to one knee in the middle of the aisle holding the engagement box open "oh my god Meloney?" Madelyn gasped covering her mouth with her paws "Madelyn Angela Marshall will you marry me cause if I can't spend the rest of my life with you I don't want to go on living" the hybrid told his girlfriend feeling everyone on the plane looking at him and Madelyn waiting to hear the vixen's answer.

Without moving her head Madelyn scanned the area around her and saw that several mammals had turned in they're seats to see what was going on and see weather the vixen was going to say yes or weather she was going to say no "of course I'll marry you Meloney but you have a awful sense of timing you know that" Madelyn finally answered the plane filling with cheers and clapping as Meloney put his engagement ring onto Madelyn's ring finger "congratulations you two I bet when you guys tell your parents your engaged their flip they're lids" Walter smiled as he watched the newly engaged couple share a love filled kiss "yeah my mom and dad are gonna be thrilled but I don't think my future in laws are gonna be to happy" Meloney told the old honey badger as he and his new fiancee sat back in they're seats "I doubt my parents will care they don't talk to me anymore" Madelyn said explaining to Walter that since she had been dating a hybrid her mother and father had disowned her.

Walter found it sad that the only reason Madelyn's father wouldn't walk the beautiful arctic vixen down the aisle was because the groom wasn't the species they approved of "I'm sorry to hear about your parents darling it doesn't seem right for such a gorgeous bride not to have her dad give her away on your wedding day" Walter frowned wishing there was something he could do for Madelyn "you could walk Madelyn down the aisle" Meloney suggested wrapping his arm around his fiancee "I appreciate the offer but by the time you two have your wedding all planned out and ready to go I'll probably be dead by then" the elderly honey badger joked reminding the young couple he was very old and didn't have a lot of time left.

The plane landed at the airport in Nassau and pulled up to the gate telling everyone on the plane they could get up, grab they're carry on bags and leave "it was a joy talking to you two I hope you have a long and happy marriage" Walter said receiving a hug from Madelyn who told him it had been great meeting the elderly honey badger "it had been nice meeting you too Madelyn just don't get into anymore fights ok?" the old honey badger said with a rye grinned returning the hug before saying goodbye to the young couple.

As Meloney and Madelyn walked off the plane they were met by the gorgeous view of Nassau and the luscious jungle that bordered the capital city "oh wow" was all Madelyn could manage her breath taken away from the amazing sight "I know right" Meloney agreed pulling out his phone and snapped a picture of himself and his fiancee "Meloney I wasn't ready" Madelyn smiled ordering her fiancee to destroy the photo cause she thought she looked awful in it "no way it's our first vacation picture together" Meloney argued holding his phone over his head so his fiancee couldn't get it "damnit Meloney I said delete the picture" the arctic vixen demanded jumping to get the phone but it was just out of reach.

to be continued

sorry it took so long to post I had written the chapter once before but accidentally deleted it so I had to start all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

A taboo love 2: generations

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter eight: vacation for two part three

After Meloney and Madelyn got through immigration the newly engaged couple went to collect they're suitcases "I'm gonna pay a small fortune just to pay for luggage carts you know that pigeon" Meloney told his fiancee has he heaved another one of Madelyn's suitcases onto the second luggage car he had rented "you know I wanted to have some choices if we went out for dinner" the arctic vixen scoffed placing a quick kiss onto her future husband's cheek as a reward for all his hard work "your kidding right?, I only packed one suitcase and that's all I needed while you packed your entire closet" the violet eyed hybrid shot back a little smile on his muzzle and a light blush on his cheeks "I didn't pack my entire closet…..more like one third of it" the soon to be Mrs. Wilde giggled admitting she had packed quite a bit of clothing.

"Christ pigeon why didn't you just ship your dresser" Meloney laughed making sure the last of the suitcases was safe on the luggage carts "I would of but have you seen how much the airline would of charged me" Madelyn giggled putting on her best disappointed face "says the female who has a multi milliondollar trust fund she can use whenever she feels like" Meloney commented as he started pushing his luggage cart "I can't just use my trust fund whenever I want in fact I won't be able to get into my trust fund till I turn twenty one" Madelyn informed her fiancee while following Meloney to the doors that led to where all the taxis were "hey it's better then what I'm gonna get when I turn twenty one" the young hybrid argued telling his fiancee all he was going to get on his birthday was gift cards, clothing and whatever his family decided to get him.

"Well you didn't seem to mind the present I gave you on your last birthday" Madelyn said having given her fiancee an excellent blowjob after she had taken some special classes "that's way different from gift cards and clothing pigeon" Meloney replied remembering how hard he had came thanks to Madelyn's blowjob "I'll say it took me two showers to get all you're cum out of my fur" the snow white vixen blushed her ears flattening back against her head "that explains why you were in the shower for so long" Meloney chuckled having fallen asleep shortly after his climax only to wake up a couple hours later and had no idea how long his fiancee had been in the shower "hahaha you're real funny Mel" Madelyn mocked laughed telling her fiancee she knew he had been asleep when she got out of the shower.

"I know I am that's one of the reasons you love me right?"Meloney grinned knowing his great sense of humor despite being hated by many was why Madelyn loved him so much "it's one of the reasons and it helps your hung like a horse" the arctic vixen smiled deviously her panties becoming moist as she thought of her fiancee's penis "I appreciate that but a horse it a bit much I'd say I'm more hung like a Shetland pony it's not as big but it's still damn impressive" Meloney replied being honest with himself and his fiancee about the size of his malehood.

Madelyn giggled finding it funny that her fiancee had admitted he wasn't as well hung as she had said he was but still thought he was bigger then the average male "you ever heard the saying it's not the size that counts it's how you use it" the vixen told her future husband who replied with that was what males with dicks unlike his would say "wow someone is full of himself" Madelyn remarked walking beside her fiancee who gave her a slap on the ass "hey you said it yourself I'm well endowed" Meloney shot back now walking with some swagger.

The couple got outside and started walking around looking for a empty taxi "hey can we get a ride?" the hybrid asked a male cavalier who was wearing a loose fitting Hawaii shirt along with a old looking brown fedora "yeah sure" the cavalier answered climbing out of his cab which was a mini van and walked to the back of the cab and opened the trunk "are you two on your honeymoon?" the cabbie asked as he started unloading the couple's luggage "no but we did just get engaged" Madelyn answered hugging her fiancee's side and smiled at the cavalier "congrats do you guys want me to take you to a hotel?" the cavalier inquired figuring the couple would want to celebrate they're engagement "no I need to go to the American embassy cause I have something personal to do there" Madelyn replied not saying what that errand was.

"Where in the U.S are you two from?" the cabbie asked loading one of Madelyn's many suitcases "I'm from California but my fiancee is originally from North Carolina and we're both enrolled in the same college" Meloney explained holding the cab door open for Madelyn as she got into the taxi "college students uh?, planning to do a little eloping while in the Bahamas?" the cabbie said as a joke picking up another suitcase and slid it on top of one of the other trunks "no although I don't see why we couldn't it's not like my parents would care if we eloped and it's not like us getting married would make you're parents any madder then they already are" Meloney stated getting into the cab closed the door and buckled up.

"Are you serious you want us to get married while we're here?" Madelyn asked startled her fiancee had decided to make such a big decision "I don't see why not it's not like we have the money to have a normal wedding" Meloney shot back wrapping his arm around his future wife in a one arm hug "unless you want to use your trust fund to pay for our wedding?" the young hybrid continued only guessing how expensive and how big his fiancee wanted her wedding to be "I hate to say this but couldn't we ask your grandpa Harrison to help pay for our wedding?" Madelyn stated not wanting to over extend the elderly red fox's kindness "I couldn't ask my granddad to do such a thing specially after everything he's done for me and my family" Meloney frowned knowing if he did ask his grandfather the old fox wouldn't hesitate to pay for his and Madelyn's wedding but he didn't want to do that.

Madelyn understood why her fiancee didn't want to ask his grandfather to pay for they're wedding the old red fox had cosigned for Meloney's family home, saved Judy while she was still pregnant with Meloney and had helped pay for Nick and Judy's wedding along with sending them on a amazing honeymoon "so how about it pigeon wanna turn this vacation into a honeymoon?" Meloney asked wishing he could of given his loving fiancee the dream wedding she wanted.

"Can I think about it?" Madelyn requested laying her head on Meloney's shoulder and stared up at the hybrid with her piercing blue eyes in a puppy dog stare "of course you can it's not like I have a gun pointed at your head" Meloney smiled wishing he had asked his dad how he learned to resist his mother when she gave him her puppy dog stare.

The cabbie pulled away from the sidewalk and into the out going traffic yelling at some mammals who ran in front of his cab just so they could cross the road "there's a crosswalk for a reason you dumb pricks" the cavalier shouted out his cab's window before continuing on "your not originally from here are you?" Madelyn said noticing the New York accent they're cabbie had "I was born and raised in the Bronx but after my nasty divorce with my bitch of an ex wife I decided to make a new start somewhere far away from that money grubbing whore" the cabbie replied looking back at the arctic vixen in the back of his cab and smiled at her telling the vixen that marriage was a partnership and that they both had to put in an equal amount of effort if they wanted they're marriage to last a long time.

"That's what my parents always told me while I was growing up although dad said that whenever a female was right it was best not to say she wasn't" Meloney remarked planning on using the many lessons his mother and father had taught him over the years "I always said your dad was one of the smartest guys I know" Madelyn said telling her fiancee he was just as smart as his father "well yeah I was smart enough to ask you out shortly after we met" the hybrid grinned cupping Madelyn's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

It took a short drive to reach the American embassy and caused the couple had so many suitcases the taxi driver had to park so he could wait for the couple's return "we won't take long" Meloney told the cabbie as he and Madelyn were getting out of the mini van "you don't need to rush I'll be right here" the cavalier said leaning back in his chair and covered his face with his fedora letting the couple know he was going to take a nap as he waited "come on Mel I want to pay this fine before a warrant is put out on me" Madelyn said to her fiancee who reminded her she had only gotten a ticket and she could wait till after their vacation to pay it "well I want to get it dealt with so I don't have to worry about it" the arctic vixen shot back before she started walking towards the embassy's front gate.

Standing in front of the U.S embassy were were two marines one was a male tiger while the other was a dark gray wolf who's fur had been shaved very short so he didn't over heat in the topic heat "can I help you?" the wolf asked the young couple looking at them with suspicion "I need to pay a fine I got from an Air Marshal" Madelyn replied giving the marine her passport which he took and checked it while Meloney gave his passport to the tiger who did the same "sir I need you to speak with our security immediately" the tiger ordered Meloney using his radio to call another marine this one a rhino "hey pigeon could you tell the cabbie we met be here a while" Meloney asked his fiancee who did as he asked without any argument.

Meloney was taken up to the third floor pass a couple checkpoints and to a small office which was occupy by a female otter who was wearing thick round reading glasses and a smart looking light colored business suit "hello Mr. Wilde I'm Gabrielle Garcia I'm the head of U.S civilian security and I needed to let you know that as a hybrid you and your girlfriend are in very real danger being here, you do know that right?" the female otter greeted Meloney standing up from behind her desk and shook the hybrid's paw before offering him a seat "I know my grandpa had a fake fox tail made to hide the fact I'm not really a fox and we're staying in a townhouse that has a private beach so the only time we would go out is to eat" Meloney replied reaching behind himself and detached the tail that was connected to the back of his pants and placed it on Gabrielle's desk.

The female otter picked up the artificial tail and studied it impressed by the high quality of work that had been put into the tail "your grandfather must know some amazing craftsmen to get this kind of quality" Garcia commented saying that if it wasn't for the fact Meloney had told her the tail was fake she would of thought it was real "yeah my grandad knows some mammals with some really amazing skills" Meloney replied taking the tail back and reattached it to his pants.

"Still Mr. Wilde you are putting your fiancee and your own life in danger coming here and I think it would be best if I assigned a member of my security to protect you and your fiancee" Garcia said picking up her phone, dialed a phone number and spoke to someone for a minute "is it really necessary I mean I've been under police protection since I was born till I was fifteen" the violet eyed hybrid frowned not wanting some stranger following him and Madelyn around "I understand why you don't want this but if you and your fiancee want to remain safe I have to assigned someone to protect you guys" the female otter told the hybrid just as a there was a knock on the office door and a male red fox who was well muscled and looked very serious walked in "this is special agent Peter Haas from the FBI his a member of our security who will be protecting you and Ms. Marshall" Garcia said giving Peter all the details of why he was protecting Meloney and Madelyn.

"So you have no problem keeping a half rabbit/half fox save?" Meloney asked a few minutes later while he and Peter were walking back to the main lobby "if your trying to figure out weather or not I have a problem with you being a hybrid I don't you and your fiancee are American citizens and it's my job to protect you two, now how did you two get here?, cause I need to drive you and your fiancee myself in a armor car" Peter answered finding out that the couple had taken a taxi which was waiting for them.

Meloney found his fiancee waiting for him in the lobby and she was surprised to see Peter following her future husband "who's he?" the vixen inquired pointing at the red fox beside her fiancee "I'm Peter Haas I'm part of the American embassy's security and I've been assigned to protect you and Mr. Wilde while you're vacationing here" Peter explained showing the arctic vixen his badge "why is it whenever we go somewhere the local police have to protect us?" Meloney stated as she was shook her head and giggled.

The couple went back to the taxi and unloaded they're suitcases into a large flatbed trolley a embassy employee had brought out for the couple to use after that Meloney paid the taxi driver who wished them luck before he left "Mr. Haas was it?, could you tell me where the church is?, I decided to make our vacation into a honeymoon" Madelyn asked the male red fox who stopped and looked back at her in surprise "it's down that hall" the embassy security member answered pointing to his left and told the vixen he would load his car and come back for them "your serious Madelyn you really want to get married?" Meloney smiled hugging the arctic vixen as hard as he could when she said yes.

Meloney carried Madelyn down the hall to the church which was a large room with a high ceiling and a big Oregon on the far side of the room along with several religious symbols "man talk about going overboard" Meloney commented putting his fiancee back on her feet out of respect for the church "I know right?, I thought the church I went to as a kid went to far with It's religious imagery" Madelyn agreed her nose wrinkling in displeasure "hey pigeon how are we suppose to get married if we don't have wedding rings?" Meloney asked taking Madelyn's paw into his own "I'm sure they sell wedding rings here" the arctic vixen replied pointing to what looked like a store near the church's entrance.

Inside the little shop there were several nuns of many different species working the store going about they're usual day "hello uh me and my girlfriend wanna get married, is the priest here or do we need to come back later?" Meloney said walking up to the countertop and likely rapped his knuckles on the glass display in order to get the nuns's attention "the priest is here is there anything else I can help you with young man?" the nun who was behind the display answered in a sweet caring voice giving the couple a kind smile "actually I need a couple wedding rings" the hybrid replied his violet eyes scanning the three rows of wedding rings that were in the front display "how about those ones?" Madelyn asked pointing to a couple of simple black metal wedding bands in the middle row.

"I figured you pick something more fancy looking it's the least you deserve" Meloney commented pointing to a couple of gold rings lined with very small diamonds "I don't need a ring like that one you could give me a ring made of string and it would be good enough" Madelyn told her soon to be husband kissing him on the cheek "didn't Edmonton Dantes's fiancee say something similar just before Edmonton was taken to jail?" Meloney asked showing off just how smart he was "I'm with Mercedès I don't need some fancy ring to become your wife" Madelyn replied kissing Meloney again this time on the lips.

"Here you go sir the priest will be with you in a few minutes" the nun said returning from the back where she had gotten the rings sized "thank you, it's to bad we don't have anything nice to wear for our wedding" Meloney remarked thanking the nun and then looked at the ring he was holding in the middle of his palm "it's fine I'm ok with what I'm wearing" Madelyn smiled putting her paw over Meloney's palm covering the wedding ring "ok then I guess all we have to do now is wait for the priest to show up and marry us" Meloney smiled squeezing the paw in his own.

"Excuse me I forgot to ask what kind of religious service do you two want?" the nun who had sold the couple their wedding rings asked realizing these two foxes might not be catholic "oh right I guess we haven't decided that, I mean i'm a catholic, protestant, Jew and she's a southern baptist so we need to decide what kind of wedding we're gonna have" Meloney said not sure what kind of wedding his fiancee wanted "wait how are you catholic, protestant and a Jew?" Madelyn asked having no idea her future husband had such a diverse heritage "easy my mom was raised a catholic while my dad was half protestant thanks to my grandma and half Jewish cause of my grandpa I guess I forgot to tell you that cause I never go to church" the hybrid stated asking Madelyn if she had any different religions in her family.

Madelyn told her fiancee she had some aunts, uncles and cousins who are Mormon besides them most of her family were all southern baptist "wow not a lot of diversity in your family pigeon" Meloney jested knowing Madelyn's family wasn't as big as he's was "what are you saying?" the arctic vixen scoffed bumping her hip against her fiancee "I'm not saying your family doesn't really have that much diversity unlike mine then again I have more family members then you do" the hybrid snickered having literally hundreds of uncles, aunts, cousins and other family members thanks to his mother's side of the family.

"I don't want to sound racist but I'm surprised you're mother only had four children when rabbits normally have a lot more kids" Madelyn said first making sure no one would here her say her fiancee wasn't a full red fox before speaking "you have to remember how dangerous it was for my mom to have hybrid children cause of how different my mom and dad's DNA are and some predator/prey couple's children die in the womb, are stillborn or they die shortly after birth cause of health issues" the first hybrid explained also making sure no one else was nearby cause he didn't want to put himself and his fiancee in a bad spot by exposing himself as a hybrid "is that why you don't want children?, is because your scared they won't survive" the piercing blue eyed vixen asked but she didn't get an answer instead Meloney turned away from her his body sagging "that's one reason" the half rabbit/half fox frowned flexing and unflexing the paw Madelyn wasn't holding.

"What's the other reason?" Madelyn inquired laying her head in between her hybrid fiancee's shoulder blades "I'm scared that if you do get pregnant and lose the baby it'll destroy you emotionally and you're blame me for our child's death and I know it would be my fault and I couldn't live with that kind of guilt" Meloney answered scared to look his future wife in the eyes.

Madelyn let go of Meloney's paw and wrapped her arms around the hybrid's mid section hugging him tightly "I understand now why you don't want any children and I won't force you to get me pregnant" the vixen stated tightening her hug even more "besides I don't think we're ready to become parents" Madelyn continued not wanting to have to drop out of college just to become a stay at home mom "didn't you say not to long ago that you thought we won't ready to get married?" Meloney commented doing what he could to lift the mood after basically kicking it to the ground "well things changed" Madelyn shot back loosening her hug so her future husband could turn and face her.

"I know this much my mom is gonna be disappointed that we're not going to be giving her any grandchildren" Meloney remarked but before he could make another joke about how his mother wanted him to have children so she could spoil them with love and gifts the church's priest who was a black bear walked into the church's store "hello my children welcome to the house of god I was told you wished to get married?" the priest greeted the couple wearing all black with a white collar around his wide neck "yes we do" Meloney answered putting the ring he still had in his paw back onto the pillow next to Madelyn's ring.

No longer seeming to care what her parents thought cause they had disowned her Madelyn agreed to have a catholic wedding ceremony which kind of surprised Meloney who had figured that if his fiancee would want to have a southern baptist or a religiously neutral wedding "do you have a witness?" the priest inquired reminding the couple that had to have a third party present to sign their wedding certificate "oh uuuuhhh…..hold on I think we do" Meloney told the priest dashing out of the church and returned minutes later with Peter Haas "hello special agent Haas it's nice to see you in my church" the priest greeted the red fox who just gave the black bear a nod of greeting before everyone took they're places in front of the pulpit.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Meloney Samuel Wilde and Madelyn Angela Marshall in holy matrimony. It is a beautiful thing to witness the love between two people coming in full bloom" the priest said as the couple looked into each other's eyes "do you have the rings?" the priest asked before Meloney picked up one of the rings off the pillow the rings came on and held it in the middle of his paw "please repeat after me" the priest ordered the hybrid "I, Meloney Samuel Wilde take you, Madelyn Angela Marshall to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part" the priest told the hybrid , who had a big smile on his muzzle.

"I Meloney Samuel Wilde, take you, Madelyn Angela Marshall to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Meloney repeated as he put the wedding ring on Madelyn's ring finger.

The priest then turned to Madelyn "Now, Madelyn repeat after me", the priest said. "I, Madelyn Angela Marshall take you Meloney Samuel Wilde to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."the priest said as the young vixen tried not to cry in total and absolute joy.

"I, Madelyn Angela Marshall take you, Meloney Samuel Wilde to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Madelyn repeated taking the other ring and slid it onto Meloney's left finger as the priest continued.

"Let this rings symbolize the marriage between you two. You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. By the power vested in me by the United States of America government and god himself, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest commented before Meloney and Madelyn kissed becoming husband and wife.

The catholic priest made the sign of the cross as the newlyweds kissed before telling them they now needed to sign the marriage certificate to make they're marriage legal "of course" Madelyn smiled picking up the only pen and signed her name now with the surname of Wilde "man I can't believe we're actually married now" Meloney said in disbelief signing his own name and then gave the pen to Peter Haas who signed as a witness "congratulations you two I'm guessing you want to go to the town house you're be staying during your vacation?" special agent Haas asked knowing from experience that they wanted to consummate their marriage as soon as possible "yeah that sounds great" the newly married hybrid agreed kissing his new wife again.

"I know you two are excited about getting married but I don't want any hanky panky in the back of my car" Peter told the newlyweds as they were walking through the embassy "your acting like we're a pair of horny teenagers who can't control ourselves" Meloney scoffed having been carrying his new wife from the church even though the new Mrs. Wilde told him she was willing to walk and he kept fondling her ass "I was eager to consummate my own marriage when I first got married" the older male informed the young hybrid with a rye smile "are you still married Mr. Haas?" Madelyn asked wanting to know the fox who was going to protect her and her husband during they're honeymoon "no me and my wife divorce shortly after I was assigned here" the FBI agent replied with some melancholy clearly wishing his married hadn't broken apart "I'm sorry Mr. Haas I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory" Mrs. Wilde apologized feeling sorry with the red fox.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Wilde it was my own fault I put my work first before my marriage" Peter half smiled seeing the vixen perk up when he used her new surname "you best get use to being called Mrs. Wilde cause your going to be using that name for a very long time" Meloney told his wife who kissed him and caused the hybrid to walk into a rhino who was reading a newspaper "sorry we just got married and we got a little to excited" Meloney apologized to the rhino who told them not to worry about it "god damnit do I have to drive you two in different cars?, cause I will if I have too" Peter growled telling Meloney to put his wife down before he tasered the hybrid "you better do as he says Mel" Madelyn giggled not wanting to see her husband get tasered.

Meloney and Madelyn were led to the embassy's garage which was full of SUVs, military humvees that had fifty caliber machine guns top of them along with several employee's cars "are those humvees really needed?" Madelyn asked unable to imagine why the embassy needed such heavy weapons "it's better to have it but not need it then needing it and not having it" special agent Haas replied saying that the embassy had to protect it's citizens even if that meant deadly force "uh I thought as a southern girl you would love guns" Meloney joked laughing at how annoyed his wife looked "I'll have you know a large part of my family are pacifists including my parents" Madelyn told her husband who bursted out laughing.

"There's no way you're a freaking pacifist not after the way you kicked Barbara's ass on the plane" the violet eyed hybrid laughed telling Peter about the fight his wife had gotten into on their plane "I find it hard to believe that you Mrs. Wilde would get in a fight on a International flight" special agent Haas remarked saying Madelyn seem like to nice of a girl to get into a physical altercation "I only gave that cunt what she deserved for trying to steal my husband" Mrs. Wilde smiled with satisfaction pleased with what she had done.

"You've got a fiery little pistol there" Peter chuckled leading the newlyweds to a black SUV with tinted black windows "yeah she is, by the way is this ballistic glass?" Meloney asked noticing that the window seemed thicker then normal glass "good eye not a lot of mammals could tell that this is bulletproof glass" Peter replied impressed by the young hybrid's good eye "I spend a lot of time in cars with this kind of glass while growing up" the hybrid stated reminding the red fox that both his parents were police officers and he had needed to be protected cause he had been the first hybrid born in the last hundred fifty years and not a lot of mammals liked that.

A little while later

As Peter, Meloney and Madelyn drove to the beach house the newlyweds were amazed by the sheer beauty of the Bahamas's beaches and boundless views the island had to give "oh my god how can you not stop to appreciate this view on a daily basis Peter?" Madelyn asked the male red fox in the driver seat "I do whenever I'm off I go surfing" the FBI special agent replied his head turning slightly to look at the waves rolling onto the beach's shore "hahahahhahaha so your Johnny Utah from the original Point Break movie?" Meloney laughed being asked by Peter how he knew about a movie that came out in nineteen ninety one a full twenty five years before the hybrid was born.

"Don't ask somehow my husband knows all kinds of things about old movies" Madelyn told Peter after kissing her husband and laid her head on Meloney's shoulder "it's not a crime to like movies that came out before we were born" Meloney argued having seen a bunch of old movies thanks to his grandpa Harrison who also was a movie lover and had a library of thousands of DVDs "I never said there was anything wrong with liking old movies it's just a little weird" Mrs. Wilde smiled looking up at the male who she was going to be with for the rest of her life and wondered what the future had in store for them.

Madelyn held out her left paw and stared at the black ring on her ring finger smiling at herself "I'm Mrs. Madelyn Angela Wilde" the arctic vixen thought saying it over and over again in her head letting her smile grow wider each time she said it "you know staring at the ring won't put a diamond on it but one day I will" Meloney told his wife holding his own paw over shadowing Madelyn's paw "I don't need a diamond Mel I'm happy with the ring I have" Madelyn said wrapping her fingers in between her husband's.

"Excuse me special agent Haas I haven't eaten in along time and I'm getting hungry, could we stop somewhere and grab some food?" Madelyn requested her stomach growling loudly "can't you wait the house isn't that far?" Meloney said but his wife just gave him her puppy dog stare and the hybrid sighed and agreed to his new wife's request "damn pigeon you can't keep using that on me" the young hybrid frowned at Madelyn who just gave him a cute little smile "the hell I can't" the new Mrs. Wilde giggled kissing her husband on the cheek and put her head back on Meloney's shoulder.

"What would you like to eat Mrs. Wilde?" Peter asked looking back at the arctic vixen through his rear view mirror who was still laying her head on her husband's shoulder her piercing blue eyes closed but had a big smile on her muzzle "a cheeseburger sounds good, how about it Mel?" Madelyn replied her snow white tail wagging from side to side "sure but let's go through a drive thru I don't want to risk someone accidentally popping my tail off and finding out I'm a hybrid" Meloney answered his own tail lying lifeless on the seat.

"If someone does you can just tell them you're a army veteran who lost his tail during his tour of service, no one will give you shit then" Peter suggested telling the young hybrid all he had to do is walk and talk like him "you were in the military special agent Haas?" Madelyn inquired finding out that the red fox had served two tours in the army before coming home and joining the FBI "thanks for the suggestion agent Haas but I don't think it's right for me to pretend to be a soldier when I've never put my life in danger for anyone else like you have" Meloney told the army veteran not wanting to take credit for being something he wasn't specially since that's what he was doing now.

Peter didn't argue with Meloney mostly cause it wasn't his place to do so but it meant he would have to be ever more vigilant for would be attackers or mammals who posed a threat to his charges "Mel I know you don't like hiding the fact you're a hybrid but special agent Haas has a good idea and I think we should use it" Madelyn argued wanting to protect her husband anyway she could "you do know impersonating a United States soldier can get me into a lot of trouble" Meloney replied knowing it wasn't illegal to say you were a soldier but it still wasn't ok to do "don't worry about it Meloney if any actual soldiers ask I'll say it was my idea" Peter said letting the couple know he was going to get Meloney an actual military uniform and say the hybrid was an old buddy who had served with the red fox during his tour of duty who cane to visit him with his new wife.

"Where are you going to get a uniform?, pretty sure they don't sell them here in the Bahamas" Meloney said with skepticism doubting that Peter's plan would work "like I said I got a buddy who can help us get an uniform" Peter shot back making Meloney think of his uncle Finnick who used to be a con artist with Meloney's dad but decided to open a series of successful restaurants after Nick went straight and became a member of the ZPD.

Meloney hadn't actually spoken with his godfather in quite some time and thinking about him made the hybrid wonder how the old crook was doing "what's with that smile?" Madelyn asked her husband who hadn't realized he had been smiling "I was thinking about my uncle and wondering what he had to say about us getting married?" the hybrid replied showing the arctic vixen a photo of him with Finnick who only came up to Meloney's mid section "how is he your uncle?" Mrs. Wilde asked finding it hard to believe that this little fox was related "uncle Finnick isn't actually related to me by blood he's my dad's best friend and my godfather" Meloney answered explaining how Finnick and his dad had been con artists who pulled scams together before his dad met his mom and he joined the police force "I think I'll give him a call I haven't talked to uncle Finnick in a long time" the hybrid continued pulling out his cellphone and dialed his godfather's phone number.

Finnick: well I'll be damn it's my godson I haven't heard from you in ages, your old man told me you found yourself a girlfriend and it's getting pretty serious.

Meloney: pretty serious is an understatement in actuality I just married my girlfriend.

Finnick: hahahahahahaahaha hahahahahahaahaha you got hustled son just like your old man I'm not surprised you and your dad are suckers for a pretty face and piece of ass, so what is she a rabbit, fox or some other kind of mammal?

Meloney: her name is Madelyn and she's an arctic fox not that it matters, you want to talk to my wife?

Finnick: sure why not.

Meloney activated his phone's speaker and held it up in between himself and Madelyn so they both could speak into the speaker and be heard properly.

Madelyn: hello Mr. Finnick it's nice to finally get to meet you.

Finnick: It's nice to meet you too it figures my godson would fall for a female with such a lovely voice I'm betting you're beautiful as hell too.

Madelyn: oh your to kind Mr. Finnick.

Finnick: you can just call me Finnick there's no need for the mister stuff I'm not that old.

Madelyn: sure anyways Meloney told me you're his godfather cause you and Mr. Wilde use to be con artist who worked together..

Finnick: those were the good old days till Meloney's mom showed up and hustled his dad into helping her solve the savage predator case and well the rest is history.

Meloney: if my mom hadn't got my dad's help me and my siblings wouldn't be here and Dawn Bellwether's plan would of succeeded.

Finnick: don't get me wrong I'm happy that you're parents got together Meloney I just miss the old days that's all it comes with getting older.

Madelyn: are you married Finnick and do you have any children?

Finnick: yes I'm married and I have a son and two daughters all of whom are in middle school I started my own family well after Nick did.

Meloney: how are your kids?

Finnick: Joseph is up for the first chair in his band class, Tifa is doing awesome in her drama classes and Aerith is up for a chance for a foreign exchange program all and all my kids are doing great, hows your siblings doing kid?

Meloney told his godfather what his siblings and parents had been up too since the last time they had seen Finnick and he asked his uncle not to tell his family that he and Madelyn had gotten married cause he wanted to tell them himself so he could see their surprise.

Finnick: and how's Tabatha and her family doing?, her baby is around one or two isn't it?

Meloney: yeah Tabatha's baby turned two not to long ago.

Madelyn: I don't think I've never met your older sister.

Meloney: I'm pretty sure you have.

Madelyn: no remember Tabatha was going to come for Christmas but she went to her in law's instead remember.

Meloney: oh right my grandparents were really looking forward to spending the holidays with they're first great grandchild, hahahahaha you want to know how Tabatha met grandpa Harrison?, She met him after my mom and dad arrested him for conspiracy to commit murder and planning to sell stolen goods he was handcuffed to the table when Tabatha entered the interrogation room and my grandpa thought she was a part of the scare straight program.

Madelyn: how old was Tabatha when she first met Harrison?

Meloney: dad said Tabatha was four when she met our grandpa for the first time.

Madelyn: wow she was awfully young to be in a police station, why was she there in the first place?

Meloney: I think he was just showing her where he and my mom worked.

Finnick: was this before or after your mom got pregnant with you?

Meloney: it was before I was born just after my parents barely started dating.

Finnick: won't your parents dating only for a few months before you're dad knocked your mom up?

Madelyn: why wasn't your dad wearing a condom?, or did he believe he couldn't get you're mom pregnant cause she was a rabbit?

Meloney: my dad wrapped his Willy but the condom was defective.

Finnick: It's a good thing it was cause your parents made a shit load of money suing the trojan condom company and your parents were able to buy that house your family still lives in.

The three talked for a while till Finnick had to go cause his wife was calling him letting Finnick know dinner was ready "I like your godfather he seems like a nice guy" Madelyn remarked her head back on her husband's shoulder "normally he's yelling at someone cause they were fucking up in one of his restaurants" Meloney chuckled telling his new wife that his godfather owed and ran several successful French restaurants "Prenez moi pour un des restaurants de votre parrain un de ces jours" the new Mrs. Wilde told her husband in French but by the confused look on the hybrid's face Madelyn realized Meloney didn't understand what she had just said so she translated it for him.

"Yeah I don't know French I only speak Russian, a little Spanish and some Hebrew" Meloney informed his wife asking her how many languages she spoke "I know of course French then there's Italian, Greek, Japanese and mandarin all fluently" Madelyn answered reminding Meloney that she went to the finest private schools money could buy "special agent Haas can you speak any other language?" the arctic vixen asked the red fox driving "me I know Arabic and Kurdish which I learned during my tour of duties" Peter replied clearly impressed by the fact that both Meloney and Madelyn knew so many languages even though they were so young "you fought in the Middle East then?" Meloney asked leaning forward to listen to the former soldier's story "I did served in Iraq and Afghanistan till 2020 but then I was shot and I was sent home" special agent Haas said telling the couple he had gotten shot in the shoulder and left chest only surviving thanks to his team's medic.

Special agent Haas drove his charges to the beach house they had borrowed from Harrison Wilde's friend which was a wide two story white bluish house "whooo remind me to thank my grandpa's friend when we get back" the young male hybrid stated after he and Madelyn got out of the SUV so they could get a proper look at the townhouse "I was about to say the same thing" the arctic vixen agreed just before she was scooped up into her husband's arms who carried her up to the front door.

Meloney carried his wife over the townhouse's threshold kissing her as special agent Haas brought in a couple of the newlyweds's bags "I'll bring in your suitcases then I'm gonna go get that army uniform I was telling you guys about" the red fox told the couple setting down the suitcases he had been holding by the door "you just don't want to hear us having sex" Meloney laughed not blaming the older male for not wanting to be around when they consummate they're marriage "can you blame me I didn't survive the army, put myself through college and graduate from Quantico to listen to a couple of kids fucks" special agent Haas replied before going to go get more suitcases.

"If you think we're gonna have sex right away your out of you're damn mind" Mrs. Wilde informed her new husband who looked very disappointed by this news "really?, could I get a blowjob or at least a handy J?" Meloney frowned putting his wife back on her feet "how about no I'm exhausted and I need a shower" Madelyn argued kissing Meloney on the cheek and went off to find the bathroom "not getting laid uh kid?" Peter remarked once he had returned only to find the hybrid alone "doesn't look like it Madelyn went to take a shower" Meloney answered offering the FBI agent help with his and his wife's luggage.

It took Meloney and Peter two more trips to get all the suitcases from the SUV and take them to the master bedroom "good god why the hell did your wife pack so many freaking bags?" special agent Haas complained trying to rub away the aching pain in his lower back "I asked Madelyn the same question and all she told me was that she needed enough choices in case we went out for dinner" Meloney answered rubbing away sweat from his forehead "next time give her a bag limit otherwise you're pay a fortune on luggage" Peter remarked shutting the door behind him which allowed Meloney to take off his fake tail "I seriously doubt that'll work Madelyn is southern and those kinds of females are very head strong and independent" Meloney commented dropping the artificial tail on a small table where the owner of the house would put his or her's keys.

Peter left to get the army uniform leaving Meloney to explore around the beach house "hey pigeon I think this place has to many rooms" the hybrid called out having counted up to four rooms not including the huge master bedroom "pigeon?, you in the shower?" Meloney called again when he didn't get a reply back.

The male hybrid entered the master bedroom hearing the shower running "knock knock mind if I join you?" the male hybrid asked poking his head into the bathroom seeing the naked form of his new wife through the shower door "I don't think so otherwise you're just get horny and want to have sex" Madelyn replied turning away from her husband so he could only see her perfectly round ass "no I don't" the violet eyed hybrid said entering the bathroom and pulled off all his clothing and got into the shower to his wife's surprise "Meloney Samuel Wilde get out" Madelyn hissed doing her best to cover herself "come on pigeon I just want to take a shower" Meloney smiled picking up the bottle of body wash and squat some of it onto a second loofah that had been left in the shower "that's bullshit" Mrs. Wilde snapped glaring at her husband with mistrust "Madelyn Angela Wilde I'm hurt you think I have ulterior motives" Meloney scoffed beginning to wash himself while his wife did the same but she was facing away from her husband "you want me to wash your back pigeon?" Meloney offered checking out Madelyn's beautiful hourglass figure "only if you promise to keep your grubby paws above my wrist" Madelyn replied giving her hybrid husband a warning look.

Meloney started washing his wife's shoulders working down to her shoulder blades making sure the arctic vixen's snow white fur was covered in a thick layer of suds "you've got a great back pigeon you know that" Meloney told his wife running one finger around the edge of Madelyn's shoulder blades imagining her with big beautiful angel wings "I'm pretty sure you told me that before but I appreciate the complement all the same" Madelyn smiled her tail running gently over Meloney's crotch making the male member a little more stiff then it already had been.

A shutter ran up Meloney's spine as he felt his wife's soft snow white fur brush against the sensitive skin of his penis "aaaaaahhhhhhh pigeon" the young male moaned tightening his grip on the loofah still in his paw "what's wrong is something the matter?" the new Mrs. Wilde cooed hiding a devilish smile from her loving spouse "yeah your playing with my dick with you're freaking tail even though you said you didn't want to have sex" Meloney replied becoming frustrated with his wife sending him mix messages like she had been "who said I wanted to have sex?" Madelyn grinned running her tail over Meloney's malehood teasing him "damnit Madelyn I really hate it when you tell me one thing and then do the exact opposite" Meloney growled the tip of his penis poking the arctic vixen's butt cheek.

Becoming annoyed with his wife's antics Meloney took his penis in one paw and lined it up with Madelyn's vagina and with one good push shoved his malehood in "Meloney" the arctic vixen gasped shocked by the sudden feeling of her husband's cock inside of her without a condom acting as a barrier between her vagina walls and his penis "holy fucking shit this feels fucking incredible" the violet eyed hybrid cheered doing his best not to lose control and cum right away inside his wife.

Madelyn put her paws up against the shower wall to ensure that she didn't lose her footing and spread her feet so she didn't slip "man I forgot how good it feels to fuck without a condom" Meloney said pulling out and then slammed his cock back in making a wet slapping noise "then you would of gotten me pregnant and we would have been really screwed" Madelyn replied not wanting to drop out of college.

The couple started having unprotected sex and it was the best sex they had ever had the entire time Meloney and Madelyn had been together "oh….god…Meloney" Madelyn moaned overwhelmed by the bliss of having her husband's bare penis inside her knowing that once he came the hybrid would send his seed into her womb and maybe it would impregnate her "I….want you…to….fill me…up" Mrs. Wilde breathed her breast bouncing up and down with each trust of Meloney's cock "as…..you…,wish" Meloney replied both his paws on his wife's hips making sure his dick went as deep as it could.

After a while it started getting hard for Meloney to see thanks to so much water running over his face and over his violet eyes "son of a bitch" the hybrid complained wiping the water from his eyes but it did nothing "what's wrong Mel?" Madelyn asked when her husband had stopped humping her pussy "I can't freaking see can we just have sex in the bedroom?" the hybrid answered moving his head back so it was no longer in the shower head's path "hehehehehehe what happen to wanting to have sex in the shower Mr. Wilde?" the arctic vixen giggled not having the same problem as her husband.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's head is drowning" Meloney shot back expecting how perfect Madelyn's back and ass was "well why are you trying to drown yourself silly" Madelyn laughed slowly moving her hips to make sure her husband's dick stayed hard "it's not like I've…..been…...doing it on…...purpose…pigeon" Meloney argued each of his words getting caught in his throat each time he felt the entry of his wife's womb touch the tip of his penis.

Mrs. Wilde played with Meloney's dick even though the hybrid wanted to have sex in the bedroom instead of the shower "feels good doesn't it?" the vixen cooed looking back at her new husband and gave him a teasing smile "fuck yes it does but come on Madelyn it'll feel just as good in the bedroom" Meloney replied not daring to pull out of Madelyn cause it would anger the beautiful arctic vixen "oh fine if the big bad shower is being such a bully" Madelyn teased standing up and letting Meloney's member pop out of her with a loud wet pop.

The couple got out of the shower and dried off before proceeding to the bedroom "time for us to get nasty" Madelyn told her husband laying flat on her back and had her legs spread wide open giving the hybrid a outstanding view of her already dripping wet vagina "I'm liking the way you talk" Meloney smiled standing at the foot of the master bed his penis standing at attention "this is going to be the best thing to ever happen to us pigeon" Meloney said as he mounted his wife pumping his hips as fast as he could go letting his balls slap against Madelyn's plump sexy ass "oh god" Madelyn moaned playing with her boobs and nipples letting them get hard "go ahead and be as loud as you want baby there's not another home for half a mile" Meloney told his new beautiful wife pondering away at the arctic vixen's vagina.

Madelyn rolled her ass in a circle letting Meloney's thick long cock grind around inside her birth canal all of this made the arctic vixen moaned heavily with pleasure "oh…...god…..this….feels fucking….amazing" Madelyn cried as she pushed herself up and down arching her back "I…..know….how….you feel….you're…cunt…is….really…..really tight" Meloney growled putting one hand on his wife's hip while his other hand close to his wife's clit.

As his wife ravaged his penis all the while Meloney Wilde played and pulled on the arctic vixen's clitoris wanting her to climax "come on pigeon I know you can go faster then this" the hybrid teased pushing hard down on his lover's clit, "that's….my…girl" the fox groaned as Madelyn bucked her hips upward faster then she had been "yes…..yes…..yes…just to…the…..right" Mrs. Wilde panted readjusting just enough that Meloney's cock was hitting her g spot now.

With Madelyn fucking him senseless Meloney had the chance to play with his wife's boobs playing with her erect nipples "why the hell not" the twenty years old hybrid thought using one of his strong paws to bring the vixen's boobs up towards his mouth this allowed him to suck on her tits and brought Madelyn so much more pleasure then before "stop…stop…..that" the piercing blue eyed vixen moaned her body was quivering at the sudden contact on her sensitive nipple "not a chance" Meloney laughed with Madelyn's tit in between his sharp teeth "you dick" the twenty year old vixen growled angrily as her loving husband lightly yanked on her titie "don't be such a sour puss" Mr. Wilde chuckled giving the nipple in his teeth another yank.

Special agent Haas was returning from his friend's surplus store with the army uniform draped over one arm while at the same time he was on his phone filling his superior in on what he had planned in order to keep Meloney and Madelyn safe "yes ma'am I know it's a risky idea but given the fact Meloney is a hybrid it would be wise to make mammals think he's a army vet who lost his tail during his tour of duty that way they won't figure out the truth" Peter said closing the front door with one foot while talking with his boss "if any one asked Mr. or Mrs. Wilde why they're in the Bahamas I told them to say Meloney is the son of a friend of mine who I served with" the red fox explained having decided to change Meloney's backstory to something simpler and more believable "yes ma'am I'll have all the details in my report once the Wildes leave" special agent Haas continued hanging up his phone just as his trained ears heard some noises coming from the top floor of the townhouse.

Immediately Peter drew his Smith and Weston's M&9 and aimed it ahead of himself before starting toward the noise "Meloney, Madelyn is that you?" the red fox called checking a couple of the guest rooms then moved on "its not a good idea to fuck around with me you two" Peter said recognizing the sounds of sex but guessed it was a recording and the newlyweds were messing with him "ooooooohhhh god…...Meloney" Madelyn cried halting Peter's progress when he heard Meloney reply telling his wife he was going to fuck her till she couldn't walk straight "guess she changed her mind" Peter grinned holstering his gun and went to one of the bedrooms on the bottom floor of the townhouse.

Back in the bedroom Madelyn was lying on her side with one leg hanging over Meloney's shoulder while the hybrid was humping the shit out of her vagina "aaaaaaahhhhhh oooohhhh" Madelyn screamed with pleasure as she had her first orgasm which Meloney rode through doing his best not to cum "give me….a warning next time…..pigeon you….almost….made me…blow my load" the hybrid panted pulling out to give his dick a little time to cool off "and…..how am…..I….. supposed to….do…..that?" Madelyn breathed heavily turning on her back and lifted herself up with her elbows so she could look at her hybrid husband who gave her his family's trademark smile.

"It's not that hard all you got to do is say I'm gonna cum" Meloney shot back in a smartass manner slapping his penis against his wife's clit and upper vagina lips "that's easier said then done specially when your fucking the shit out of me" Madelyn laughed reaching down and grabbed her husband's cock and put it up against her cervix "so does that mean I'm doing a good job?" the violet eyed hybrid asked pushing his penis back into his wife only stopping when he got to the base of his shaft "I wouldn't have sex with any other male even if he was a super model or movie star" Mrs. Wilde cooed sitting up and gave Meloney a long kiss.

"come on…...…..Mel….….you can fuck…...me harder…...then….this" Madelyn shouted twenty minutes later wrapping her legs around Meloney's mid section to keep him from pulling out "hey….I'm…...doing the…...best…..I can" Meloney replied in a hard pant clearly trying to satisfy his wife so he decided to take one of her pink nipples in between his teeth and lightly pull on it again earning him a pleasure filled moaned from his new predator wife.

Meloney bucked at Madelyn's vagina with long powerful strokes his balls slapping against Madelyn sexy plump ass "I…will….break…you" Nick told his lover in a hard pant between his hard humps and ass slaps "you…..haven't….broke me….yet" Madelyn grunted doing her best not to give into the pleasure of having sex with her hybrid husband "god…you're…tits…are so…fucking…soft" Meloney panted heavily playfully squeezing and massaging his wife' s breasts "thanks" was all Madelyn could manage to occupied with getting the crap plowed out of her.

For twenty five solid minutes Meloney fucked the shit out of his wife "oh….god…..oh god….oh god" the arctic vixen moaned wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss "can we have more unprotected sex more often?" the male hybrid asked his cock only partly inside Madelyn who was breathing heavily "I'll….think about…..it" Madelyn replied with a big grin on her muzzle "just give me a minute"Meloney restarted doubling his efforts "fuck….me like a….bitch" the arctic vixen ordered her husband who had one paw massaging her right boob while Meloney's other paw was playing with her clit.

Over the next hour and a half Mrs. Madelyn Wilde had two more powerful orgasms and she wasn't sure how much more she could take "Meloney…please…...finish" the arctic vixen panted feeling her pussy becoming raw "just a little longer" the hybrid growled increasing his pumping till he finally released his load into his wife "goooooood damn" Big Mac shouted letting his cock go limp allowing his seed to ooze out of his wife's vagina "that was the best sex I've ever had" Madelyn sighed in contend as her husband laid down next to her and pulled the vixen to him "eeyup" Meloney agreed pulling the princess even close so that she could sleep in his arms.

Hours later

By the time Meloney woke up it was dark outside but the hybrid could see the waves rolling on to the beach thanks to the moon light shining above In the pitch black sky "man how long have we've been out?" Meloney wondered sitting up but made sure he didn't wake Madelyn "guess it doesn't matter uh pigeon?" the hybrid smiled very carefully climbing out of the bed covering Madelyn with the blanket they had been using then he took a quick shower got dressed and then left the master bedroom.

"Well, my friends, the time has come raise the roof and have some fun throw away the work to be done let the music play on everybody sing, everybody dance lose yourself in wild romance, we going to parti', karamu', fiesta, forever come on and sing along we're going to parti', karamu', fiesta, forever come on and sing along" Meloney sang skipping down the stairs with the biggest smile he had ever had on his muzzle "someone's in a good mood and we both know why" special agent Haas smirked from a fine white leather couch that was in the shape of a u "you heard us?" the violet eyed hybrid frowned recalling how this same thing had happened to his dad right after his mom was disowned by both her parents "eeyep I heard a lot and I got to say your wife has a little foul mouth when she's having sex, or was she just cussing cause she was so happy you two got married?" Peter replied muting the tv so he could talk with one of his charges.

"No unfortunately Madelyn cusses a lot whenever we do it and please for the love of god don't tell Madelyn you heard us I don't want her to be embarrassed" Meloney requested knowing he didn't really need to ask cause special agent Haas was the kind of guy who knew how to keep a secret "hey I was just as buck wild as you on my own honeymoon so don't worry about it kid" Peter told the newly married hybrid telling him he needed to eat cause he was going to be having a lot of sex in the next week "come on Peter we won't be having that much sex" Meloney remarked wanting to do other things then bang his wife.

Peter just laughed telling the young male that having a butt load of sex was part of being on his honeymoon everything else was secondary "yeah the thing is me and Madelyn are still in college and having a kid would really be a problem for us" Meloney informed the FBI agent "ok yeah that would be a issue" Peter agreed telling Meloney he had gotten him the army uniform "thanks I appreciate the help now if you don' t mind I'm hungry as shit and I need some food" the hybrid stated heading pass Peter and through the dining room into the kitchen.

To be continued


End file.
